School Xavier
by Anga27
Summary: Alice, une mutante un peu perdue et complexée par son pouvoir, trouvera de l'aide au prés d'un étrange télépathe...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Charles avait ouvert son école. Une centaine de mutant y logeait déjà. Il avait retrouvé son ami Havok qui était partit en Italie quelques année après avoir combattu Shaw. Hank travaillait toujours pour lui. Quant à Raven, il ne l'avait jamais plus revu. Ayant du mal à accepter sa mutation. Elle est parti très loin afin de recommencer sa vie. A la plus grande tristesse de ceux qui l'ont connu et apprécié.

Alors qu'il faisait cours avec les premiers années, il fut subitement interrompu par Havok qui entra dans sa classe. Ce dernier arrêta son cours en lançant un regard interrogateur vers le mutant. Havok lui transmit un message télépathique et Charles hocha la tête. Le professeur annonça la fin du cours, ce qui rendit les élèves fous de joie . Il quitta sa propre classe puis rejoint son ami.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton cours, mais tu as de la visite.

Charles arqua un sourcils tout en se déplaçant sur son fauteuil.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore l'inspection du travail qui vient encore pour me dire que mon école n'est pas assez grande et propre ?

Havok se mît à rire face à la remarque de son ami.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tant mieux. À qui ai-je donc affaire alors ?

\- A deux mutantes qui sont venues ici dans une, soit disante, extrême urgence.

Charles fronça légèrement les sourcils puis acquiesça.

\- Elles t'attendent dans ton bureau. Tu verras tu ne sera pas déçu.

\- Je ne suis jamais déçu lorsqu'il s'agit d'accueillir de nouveaux mutants et surtout je suis toujours heureux d'en apprendre davantage sur les différentes mutations. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Ai-je dit quelque chose d'hilarant ? Reprit-il en souriant à son tour.

Havok passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux sans s'arrêter de sourire.

\- Elles sont jeunes, belles et françaises. Répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Charles rigola puis secoua sa tête. Son ami n'avait vraiment pas changé.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, Charles fit la connaissance des deux mutantes et les invita à s'assoir. Havok était resté près de la porte, contemplant avec fascination les deux nouvelles. En effets, elles étaient très belles, et avaient un très beau teint comparait aux gens d'ici.

Une était blonde, plus petite. Elle portait un haut dépourvu de manche qui mettait en valeur ses muscles nerveux, un jean et aux pieds des bottes. La seconde avait une chevelure plus foncée, des yeux marrons foncés et en amandes, elle portait une jupe droite de couleur noire, mettant en valeur ses grandes jambes élancées et fines, un haut vert émeraude à manches longues, vu qu'ici il faisait très froid. Au pieds des bottes de la même couleur que son haut.

Charles nota qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup et semblaient très agréables. Très souriante et charmantes. Il les salua en souriant avant de s'installer dans son bureau puis fouilla des papiers à remplir.

\- Très bien, nous allons commencer. Mon nom est Charles Francis Xavier, connu sous le nom du professeur X. Vous pouvez m'appeler professeur ou par mon nom, cela ne pose aucun problème. Voici mon second Havok, continua -t-il en présentant son ami. Les jeunes mutantes se retournèrent en souriant, c'est lui qui se chargera de vous faire la visite de cette école. Puis-je savoir vos nom à présent ?

\- Alice Bermon, j'ai 22 ans, Je suis la plus âgée, et voici ma soeur Azura elle en a 21.

\- Enchanté. Vous allez remplir ses papiers et mes les donner lorsque vous aurez terminées. Il posa deux feuilles puis un stylo à chacun.

Les deux nouvelles remercia le professeur avant de se mettre dans les papiers. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci les observaient et constata que la plus jeune portait des gants. Après avoir terminé il classa les feuilles puis remit ses stylo à sa place.

\- Excusez-moi ? Vous ne voulez pas connaitre nos mutations ? Interrompit Alice.

Charles marqua un sourire.

\- J'allais y venir, mademoiselle. Qui se lance la première ?

\- Je suis capable de transformer toutes les matières liquides en une matière extrêmement froide. Répondit en premier Azura.

Charles posa les yeux sur elle puis hocha la tête.

\- Intéressant. Démonstration ? il prit un verre d'eau puis l'invita a le faire.

Azura enleva ses gants, sous les yeux topazes du professeur puis les déposa plus loin sur la table. Elle se concentra, puis en quelques seconde le liquide qui était dans le verre se transforma en glace.

\- Génial, très pratique lorsqu'on est à court de glaçon pendant une fête arrosée ! Lança Havok, le regard stoïque. Azura se retourna puis lui adressa un bref sourire.

Charles quand à lui prit le verre puis un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il posa ensuite ses yeux vers la plus âgée puis l'invita de faire la même chose.

\- Euh, je crois que je devrai le faire à l'extérieur... Répondit cette dernière en se tortillant légèrement les doigts, signe de nervosité. Charles le remarqua puis acquiesça.

\- Oui, il vaudrai mieux. Et cette fois si, évite de provoquer un tremblement de terre ! Reprit sa soeur en rigolant. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard noir avant de se lever.

Une fois à l'extérieur, les nouvelles furent tout de suite accueillie par une jeune mutante de leur âge, portant une magnifique chevelure flamboyante au visage jovial.

\- Les filles, je vous présente Jean Grey, elle est comme moi, une télépathe, Jean voici Alice et Azura Bermon, je compte sur vous pour qu'elles se sentent chez elles. Souffla Charles, toujours avec ce sourire.

Cette dernière acquiesça, resta un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de mutant l'appel. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent en souriant. Elles l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est à mon tour de montrer ce que je sais faire. Lança doucement Alice en se parant.

Charles acquiesça puis sa soeur s'éloigna.

\- Vous devriez vous éloigner, elle ne sait pas encore se servir de son pouvoir, et peut devenir très dangereuse.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, je sais gérer ce genre de problème..

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la statue qui embellissait la fontaine venait tout juste de se briser en mille morceaux. Elle était envahi de ronces épaisses et une fissure longeait tout le terrain. Heureusement que celle ci était fine. Ce bruit venait de réduire au silence et émettre de la curiosité chez les autres élèves qui étaient dans les parages.

\- Rah ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Encore une catastrophe ! Grogna Alice.

Charles posa les yeux sur la statue brisée puis sur la jeune mutante avant de rire. Il avança vers elle, suivit de sa soeur qui riait aux éclats.

\- Je vous l'avez dit que son pouvoir est puissant !

Jean vint se joindre de nouveau vers eux puis se posta près d'une Alice désespérée.

\- Je contrôle la terre, mais quelque fois, lorsque je perds le contrôle, tout devient catastrophique.

Jean regarda la nouvelle mutante avec compassion. Elle aussi avait une mutation assez puissante . Et comme elle il n'était pas évident pour certain moment de la contrôler, notamment la nuit lorsqu'elle fait des cauchemars.

\- Vous ne devez plus vous inquiéter à présent. Nous allons vous aider à mieux contrôler votre mutation. Intervint doucement Charles.

\- Merci.

Il posa ensuite deux doigts sur sa temps afin d'essayer de lire dans ses pensée. Mais en vain. Elles étaient comme bloquées. La seule chose qu'il voyait était un vide total. Il fronça les sourcils puis réessaya. Toujours la même chose, il n'y voyait strictement rien.

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, tu sais moi aussi je suis comme toi, j'ai du mal à gérer ma mutation, mais grâce au professeur X et à ses amis, je me sens bien mieux. Répondit Jean en souriant, ce qui avait pour don de rassurer la jeune mutante.

Azura se plaça aux côtés de sa soeur puis posa une main gantée sur les épaules de sa soeur.

\- Nous sommes enfin chez nous, nous ne sommes plus seules à présent.

Alice acquiesça en souriant.

\- Oui. Nous ne sommes plus seules.

\- Me voilà ravis de vous savoir heureuse. Intervint Charles. Bon, revenons à l'intérieur, nous allons finir de remplir les papiers d'inscription, après un ami que je ne vous ai pas encore présenté s'occupera de vos prises de sang.

Le visage des deux sœurs se décomposa. « Prise ... Prise de sang ‼? » Charles rigola doucement.

\- Vous avez dit prise de sang ?! Répondit Azura en grimaçant.

\- Sommes nous vraiment obligée ?! Suivit de sa soeur, ayant la même expression sur le visage.

Charles replaça ses cheveux puis entra à l'intérieur de l'école.

\- Malheureusement oui, tout le monde doit passer par là.

Après avoir terminé pour de bon les papiers, les voilà officiellement inscrites à l'école.

\- Voilà mesdemoiselles, bienvenues dans mon école, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Il leur tendit la main avec sourire aux lèvres. A peine eu-t-il serré la main d'Alice que celle ci la repoussa en hurlant. Charles eu un mouvement de recule face à son geste.

\- Votre bague .. Elle est en metal, je ne peux supporter cette matière. Bredouilla-t-elle en caressant la trace rouge qui avait brûlée sa main droite.

Charles ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis retira immédiatement sa bague.

\- Je suis navré, je ne le savais pas. Hank se chargera de vous soigner. S'excusa le professeur, visiblement mal à l'aise par la situation.

\- Hank ? Répondit Azura, curieuse.

\- C'est moi, intervint un homme brun, grand a lunette. Il avait lui aussi un visage jovial et était posté devant la porte.

Charles fit de rapide présentation avant que ce dernier ne les invitent à le suivre.

\- Bonne journée à vous, mesdemoiselles. Souffla le professeur X avant que celles ci ne quittent la salle en souriant.

 **À suivre ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

L'école était immense, le couloir regroupait une dizaine de salle, et semblait interminable. Elles suivaient le mutant tout en ayant un visage béa. Les murs étaient décorés par de joli tableaux, un vrai régal pour ceux qui sont fans d'art. Après 15 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. A peine fut-il ouvert la salle qu'une lumière blanchâtre aveuglait les jeune mutantes. Elles entraient les mains devant leurs yeux puis les ouvrirent très lentement. Une fois habitué à l'éclat de la pièce, elles pouvaient à présent voir de nombreuses machines qui parsemaient la salle. Hank les invita à s'assoir puis sortit ses accessoires pour pouvoir prélever du sang.

Une fois cela fait, elle quittèrent la salle puis se dirigèrent vers leur chambres. Juste avant la prise de sang, Hank leur avait montré leur dortoir.

La pièce comportait quatre lits, une salle de bain, un toilette et deux grands bureaux. Elles déposèrent leurs affaires avant de s'assoir sur le même lit. Celui-ci était étrangement confortable.

\- C'est déjà mieux que notre appart. Rompit Azura le silence qui avait eu lieu.

Alice ne disait rien, elle se contenta juste de s'allonger sur le lit puis fermer les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurai cru qu'elle serai chez elle ici, cette école possédait une aura de réconfort et elle se sentait moins seule. Et puis elle repensa sans le vouloir au professeur X. Il était si gentil, si beau, la couleur de ses yeux et le timbre de sa voix avait le don de l'apaiser. Elle se permit de souffler avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bon, je vais me débarbouiller un peu, ce soir nous mangeons dans la grande salle avec tous les autres mutants. Reprit la plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Fais vite, moi aussi je veux prendre une douche.

Le réfectoire était très grand. Il possédait une dizaine de table comportant aux moins 30 chaises. Elle n'eurent à peine fait trois pas que Jean Grey les rejoignit, le sourire au lèvres.

\- Oh les filles ! Vous venez manger avec nous ? Souffla cette dernière en désignant sa table, ou une autre mutante aux longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulé, les yeux aussi sombre que sa chevelure, et une frange épaisse qui cachait ses sourcils, un mutant à la peau mate, une casquette à la tête, lui donnant un style " cool " puis pour finir un autre avec une chevelure blonde, coupé à la militaire, portant des lunettes de vue.

Les jeune mutantes se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Elles s'installèrent avec eux avant que Jean ne fasse les présentations.

\- Je vous présente Alice et Azura, elles sont nouvelles. Tous les saluaient par la main. Je vous présente Voici Eileen, reprit elle en désignant la mutante aux cheveux noir, Albert, celui à la peau mate, et Theo, le dernier.

\- Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance mesdemoiselles. Se leva Albert, en prenant un air dragueur, puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous avez un très joli teint, cela me laisse à croire que vous ne venez pas d'ici ?

Elles se mirent à rire.

\- En effet, nous ne venons pas d'ici. Nous sommes de Nouvelle-Calédonie. Répondit Alice en attrapant une frite avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Nouvelle-Calédonie ? S'exclama Theo, surpris, vous venez vraiment de loin.

\- Ce qui signifie que vous parlez français ? Reprit le second, curieux.

\- Exacte. Répondit Azura avant de siroter son jus de raisin.

\- La classe ! Avaient répondu en coeur les mutants.

Le repas se passa très bien. L'ambiance était agréable et tous discutèrent de tout et de rien, parfois blaguaient, les nouvelles se sont définitivement intégrées à cet école, ce qui rendit Jean contente, elle allait enfin pouvoir enfin des amis du sexe féminin, oui parce que Eileen n'était pas vraiment bavarde, c'était une mutante extrêmement réservée.

Alice remarqua que le professeur X était installé à une table avec ses amis, à savoir Havok et Hank. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards de temps à autre, sans que lui ne s'en rendent compte. Ce qui était très étonnant d'ailleurs, puisque étant un télépathe, il devrai savoir qu'il 'intriguait. Même Jean qui normalement lisait dans les pensées l'aurait remarquée. Elle haussa les épaules puis termina son repas.

\- Au fait ! Nous n'avons pas parler de nos mutation ! Trancha Theo leur discussion. Moi, lorsque je tape dans les mains, mon corps émet de la lumière. Très pratique lorsque on est enfermé dans une pièce sombre.

Les sœurs hochèrent la tête, le visage fasciné.

\- Moi je transforme tous les éléments liquides en glace. Répondit Azura en faisant une démonstration avec son verre de jus de fruit.

Elle planta ensuite un couteau dans son verre puis lécha le glaçon fruité en rigolant.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Albert. Moi aussi je veux de la glace ! Ah, au fait, moi je peux soigner des blessures regardez. Il posa la lame du couteau sur sa chair, laissant quelques goutes de sang perler le long de sa paume, puis la blessure disparaît lorsqu'il posa son doigts dessus. Pour l'instant je peux guérir de petite égratignure, mais avec de l'entraînement je sais que je pourrai le faire avec des plus profondes.

Alice et Azura avaient regardé la scène, l'air béa puis se mirent à applaudir.

\- Moi je peux priver ou donnée à mes ennemis ou amis des sens. Intervint Eileen, sans lever les yeux de sa fourchette.

\- Oui même qu'elle m'a fait perdre l'usage du parler pendant une semaine juste parce que je l'ai appelé écureuil. Rigola Albert.

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Et je peux recommencer si tu veux, cela ne prendra qu'une minute ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix mi sinistre mi amusée.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent puis haussèrent un sourcils de nervosité.

-Moi je contrôle la terre. Je suis capable de produire de terrible tremblement de terre, pousser des plantes ou les faner, et créer des ronces pour me protéger. Reprit Alice en souriant.

\- Ooooh c'est pour cela que ta peau dégage une odeur florale ? Très agréable ! Lança Albert en essayant de lui faire du charme.

Azura se mît à rire.

\- Calme ta joie Albert, sa peau peut dégager une délicieuse odeur comme une nauséabonde ! Hahahaha. S'exclama sa soeur et étant morte de rire.

Après avoir terminé de manger, Jean proposa aux nouvelles d'aller dans la salle de jeu afin de terminer cette soirée en beauté. L'extinction des lumières était à 21 heure, hors il était à peine 20 heures, ils avaient encore une heure pour s'amuser.

La salle était grande, elle comportait deux grands billards, un baby foot, des machines a jeton, quatre tables de ping pong, un bowling et pour finir, une télévision. Les deux sœurs regardèrent la pièces avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes. Jamais elles n'avaient vu une salle de jeu aussi grande. Leurs yeux se baladaient de partout, comme des gamines qui découvraient des cadeaux sous un sapin de noël. Folle de joie, Azura couru dans la salle puis se dirigea vers la table de ping pong, une raquette à la main.

\- Je parie que je suis plus forte que toi ! Provoqua la plus jeune avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ahaha c'est ce qu'on verra ! Jean tu te rejoins à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Mais il faut une 4 éme personne ... Eileen ? Tu viens ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules puis attrapa une raquette avant de se mettre devant la table, aux côtés d'Azura.

La partie était serrée ! L'équipe Azura Eileen était en train de reprendre le dessus ! Mais la seconde n'était pas prête de s'en arrêter là. Après acharnement, ce fut la première équipe qui gagna. Folle de joie, Azura sautilla dans tous les sens, tandis que Eileen reposa sa raquette puis s'installa devant la télévision. La plus jeune arqua un sourcil.

\- Elle est vraiment spéciale. Je me demande pourquoi elle agit de cette manière...

\- C'est Eileen, je te l'ai dit qu'elle est réservée, mais c'est une gentille fille. Il reste combien de temps ? Répondit Jean en se recoiffant rapidement.

Alice regarda sa montre puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- 15 minutes ...

\- Hey ! Et si on allait attraper des peluches ?! Reprit Azura les yeux pétillants.

\- Nous n'avons pas de jeton... D'ailleurs c'est qui qui nous les fournis ?

\- C'est Havok qui nous les fournis, pour en avoir c'est simple, on les échangé contre de l'argent, vous pouvez travailler le week end et même pendant les vacances. Il y a un barre juste en face de l'école qui recrute. Répondit Theo qui ressortait justement de la machine a attrape peluche.

Jean rigola en voyant son ami revenir les mains vides, comme d'habitude il croit toujours pouvoir en attraper une.

\- Bon les filles, je vais aller dormir, le professeurX ne sera pas content si nous ne respectons pas les règles. Bailla cette dernière. Au fait, vous dormez dans quelle chambre ?

Alice sortit sa clé de sa porche puis regarda le numéro.

\- 227.

Les yeux de Jean s'écarquillèrent puis devint pétillants.

\- Nous sommes dans la même chambre !

\- Mais c'est trop cool ‼ Répondit Azura, le grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout es parfait ! Reprit la seconde.

\- D'autant plus, Eileen est avec nous ! Rigola Jean et vous verrez, la 4 éme fille est adorable, elle n'a que 7 ans, mais elle est très hyperactif. Bon allons dormir, bonne lui les garçons ! À demain !

\- Bonne soirée rouquine !

Les deux sœurs rigolèrent du surnom donné par les garçons avant de la suivre en direction du dortoir. Étant nouvelles, et comme il faisait déjà nuit, elles n'auraient jamais pu trouver leur chambre seules.

A peine eux-t-elles ouvert la porte de leur chambre qu'un petit monstre vert aux cheveux bleus leur sauta dessus. Azura sursauta et Alice pareil.

\- Voyons Thilda, ce ne sont pas des manières. Les filles n'ayez pas peurs, elle ne vous fera pas de mal.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Répondit Azura en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Bonsoir Thilda, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! Souffla Alice en en baissant. Comme tu es mignonne !

La petite fille se mît à rire avant de lui faire un énorme câlin.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Rigola Jean. Bon, tout le monde au lit, demain les cours commencent à 7 heures.

Les filles se couchèrent puis sans s'en rendre compte, elles dormaient déjà.

 **À suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

La montre d'Alice sonna à 5 heure pile. Elle se leva puis alla la première dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla avant d'allumer l'eau de la baignoire. Elle attendit que l'eau chaude n'arrive avant de se ruiler dedans. La baignoire était petite, mais suffisante pour accueillir une personne. Elle versa quelques huiles essentielles , puis en quelques minutes, la salle de bain était envahi de buée brûlante et parfumée. Les cours commençaient à 7 heures, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de se détendre.

Une fois fini, elle vida la baignoire, la rinça puis s'essaya en vitesse. Étant donné qu'ici il faisait très froid, elle enfila un jean, puis un haut blanc, sans oublier de mettre un pull de la même couleur. Au pieds, des bottes. Elle laissa la longue chevelure tomber au niveau de ses reins puis sortit de la salle de bain. Sa soeur venait tout juste de se réveiller puis alla à son tour se baigner. Jean et Thilda dormaient encore.

Le cours était passionnant. Les premiers années étaient nombreux, 120 pour être exacte. Le cours se passa dans un amphithéâtre. Le professeur était nul autre que le professeur X et tous les élèves du sexe féminin avaient comme une certaine admiration pour lui. En effet, il fallait bien admettre que Charles dégageait un certain charisme et une douceur naturelle.

Ce que les nouveaux ont appris aujourd'hui était très intéressant. Si deux parents mutants donnent naissance à un enfant, il est très possible que ce dernier hérité de deux mutations . Les deux sœurs se regardèrent furtivement avant de recopier tout ce que le professeur disait.

\- Deux mutations ? Ça serai trop cool ! Chuchota Azura.

\- Parle pour toi. Répondit Alice en raquant un sourcils. Elle avait déjà du mal à gérer sa mutation, alors en avoir une deuxième ? C'était inimaginable.

Le cours sonna, les élèves sortirent en courant afin d'arriver les premiers pour manger. Les deux sœurs s'apprêtèrent de quitter la salle quand elles furent interrompu par le professeur X.

\- Ah, les filles, nous donnons des cours particuliers pour aider ceux qui en on besoin de gérer leur mutation. Tous les jours à 16 heures.

\- À 16 heures ? mais nous n'avons pas cours ici à cette heure là ? Répondit Azura en regardant rapidement sa soeur.

Charles eu un petit sourire.

\- Ici les cours commencent de 7 à 12 heure. L'après midi vous êtes libres. Les cours particuliers durent deux heures. Quelques élèves se sont inscrit.

\- j'y serai. Coupa Alice sous le regard surpris de sa soeur.

\- Eu... Bah j'y serai aussi alors ..

Elle maudissait sa soeur d'avoir répondu ainsi, elle qui se faisait une joie d'apprendre qu'elle avait l'après midi de libre.

\- C'est parfait ! S'exclama le professeur avec grand sourire aux lèvres. Rendez-vous 16 heure près de la fontaine.

Dans le réfectoire en train de faire la queue pour manger.

\- Tu es gonflé quand même... Maugréa Azura.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-je dit encore ?!

La seconde se mît à rire.

\- De quoi ? Peut-être le fait que tu es accepté ces cours à la con alors que nous avons l'après midi de libre ‼!

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu as demandée à venir alors ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule. Répondit cette dernière.

\- Pff, je n'ai las besoin de toi, et rien demandé ! Donc maintenant cesse avec tes reproches.

Azura maronna dans sa barbe puis une fois les plateaux aux mains elles s'installèrent vers Jean et compagnie qui leur faisait des grands sourires.

\- Aaaaaaahhh.. Voilà les plus belles ‼ S'exclama Albert en se levant. Vous faites quoi cet aprem ?

Azura lança un regard noir vers sa soeur.

\- Cours de soutien !

\- C'est vrai ? Lança Jean en souriant. Mais c'est super ! J'y suis moi aussi !

Azura pris un air plus joyeux.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez prévu quoi cet aprem ? Demanda Alice aux autres.

\- Salle de jeu jusqu'à extinction des feux ‼

Azura soupira, elle aussi aurai aimé s'amuser toute une après midi.

\- Bon et si nous allons nous promener en ville ce soir ? Je connais un bar très branché ! Proposa Theo.

\- Toi, quand il s'agit de boire ... Répondit Eileen en terminant son dessert.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Je suis partante ! Lança Azura, le sourire a pleines dents.

Jean et Alice se regardèrent, avant de hausser les épaules.

 **OoO**

16 heure.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis pour le cours de soutien. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, à peine une vingtaine. L'exercice était simple. Respirer et inspirer tout cela en fermant les yeux. C'était un exercice de concentration et de détente. Charles, Hank et Havok regardaient tous les élèves attentivement. Une fois cela fait, les exercices commençaient réellement.

Des soldats en metal étaient mis en disposition pour chaque élève. Chacun devait focalisé son pouvoir dessus.

Azura maîtrisait assez bien la glace, elle avait réussi à geler le solda en entier.

Un autre élève qui avait comme mutation de cracher des boules acides s'en sortait aussi bien.

Tous sauf Alice qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses ronces. Elles se sont imprégnait sur tout le terrain. Certain élève avait peur. Même qu'elles avaient détruites toutes les statues sur son passage et avait blessé Havok au bras. Une profonde fissure au sol y était également.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, face aux regards apeurés des autres. Encore une fois elle avait agit de manière dangereuse.

\- Apprends à contrôler ta fichue mutation ! Aboya une élève au cheveux platine et aux yeux rouges sang.

Les autres élèves chuchotèrent tout en la toisant du regard. Le professeur X, en voyant la position de son élève voulait intervenir, lui venir en aide, la soutenir. Mais il n'eu pas le temps.

\- Je suis un monstre. Avait-elle dit avant de quitter le terrain en courant.

\- Alice ‼! Hurla Charles, en essayant de la retenir mais en vain.

Jean et sa soeur étaient toutes les deux inquiètes, non pas parce qu'elles avaient peur de sa mutation, mais pour elle. Elle avait réellement besoin d'aide.

\- Le cours de soutien est fini pour aujourd'hui. Termina Charles en retournant à l'intérieur.

Tous les élèves quittèrent le terrain en chuchotant. Se disant qu'Alice était une personne dangereuse.

Havok et Hank entrèrent dans le bureau du professeurX afin qu'ils puissent discuter de ce qu'il c'est passé. Charles étaient à son bureau tandis que les autres assis en face de lui.

\- Nous avons géré des problèmes plus grave. Trancha Havok le silence qui avait eu lieu.

\- Le pouvoir d'Alice est encore plus puissant que je ne l'aurai pensé. Répondit Hank en replaçant ses lunettes.

\- Que tu l'aurai pensé ? Coupa Havok. Nous étions tous les trois au courant de sa situation, Hank !

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se lever. Charles ne disait rien, il se contenta juste de les écouter et de réfléchir.

\- Je le sais très bien, mais les résultats des examens que je lui ai fait le premier jour ne révèle strictement rien. Et quand je dis rien c'est rien.

Charles fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, tu ne vois rien, Hank ?

Ce dernier se remit sur sa chaise avant de poser ses coudes sur la table, avançant plus près son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, Charles, mais il semblerai que le corps d'Alice se mette en auto protection. Elle est vraiment incroyable. La prise de sang que je lui ai fait n'a servit à rien.

Le télépathe ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis hocha la tête.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne peux pas lire dans son esprit.

 **OoO**

Pendant ce temps Jean et Azura cherchaient Alice de partout, elle était nul part. Elle trouvèrent sur leur passage Eileen et Théo qui se baladaient dans les couloirs.

\- Vous n'aurez pas vu ma soeur ? Demanda Azura, inquiète.

Eileen fronça les sourcils puis regarda son ami avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver ? Proposa Theo en souriant.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Eileen en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Azura expliqua alors tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Jean regarda son ami en espérant que sa soeur aille bien.

\- Aie .. Oui je comprends. Souffla le blondinet en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Nous sommes tous passé par là, ne t'en fais pas, Azura, elle finira par contrôler son pouvoir à la perfection.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je le sais, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Bon, j'espère qu'elle va revenir avant ce soir, nous avons prévu de sortir, si c'est toujours bon pour vous ? Trancha la brune en croisant les bras.

\- Peut-être. Répondit Jean. Bon, bien, Azura, on continue les recherches.

Alors que les filles étaient en train de la chercher, Alice était perchée sur un arbre en train de repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait pendant le cours de soutien. Elle ne voulait, pour le moment, voir personne, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. À l'aide de son pouvoir, elle fit pousser une pomme puis croqua dedans en soupirant. Quand il s'agissait de faire pousser des arbres et des bruits, il n'y avait aucun problème, par contre pour se défendre c'etait encore catastrophique.

Elle se remémora la fois où elle était inscrite dans une école botanique, lorsqu'il fallait ramener la plus belle plante en cours. Tous les élèves et même sa professeur était stupéfaite de la sienne. Elle était de loin la plus belle de toute. Mais lorsque la situation avait dégénéré, lorsqu'une élève, jalouse a jetée le pot par terre et par la suite c'est brisé en mille morceau, Alice avait ressentit une colère monstre puis avait transformé sa plante en plante carnivore et d'immenses lianes et ronces avaient imprégné la classe. Cela avait suffit à ce qu'elle soit virée de son école, en ayant comme surnom, le monstre.

Elle jeta le trognon de sa pomme à terre avant de soupirer lourdement.

\- Vous comptez rester là haut jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit ? Surgit une voix amusée qu'elle reconnaissait si bien.

Prise de sursaut, elle glissa puis tomba de l'arbre, atterrissant sur l'herbe grasse et humide. Charles en voyant cela et qu'elle ne se releva pas, ouvrit grand la bouche puis avança rapidement vers elle afin de voir si elle allait bien.

\- Alice ? Vous allez bien ? Sa voix était inquiète.

La jeune femme se releva, essuyant son vêtement avant de soupirer.

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien ! J'ai l'habitude de tomber d'un arbre ! Répondit-elle, sardoniquement avant d'enlever les feuilles crochées sur sa chevelure.

\- Heu .. Charles haussa un sourcils avant de se mettre à rire. L'humour de la jeune femme lui plaisait beaucoup, elle était spontanée et drôle. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, J'espère que vous allez mieux. Il gloussa légèrement face au haussement de sourcil chez son élève. Je parle pour tout à l'heure.

Alice haussa légèrement les épaules puis recoiffa une nouvelle fois, en vitesse, ses cheveux sous le regard attendrissant du professeur qui trouvait qu'elle possédait une chevelure lumineuse et soyeuse.

\- Je vais mieux merci. C'est à moi de présenter mes excuses, je n'aurai pas dû partir du cours de cette manière.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez agit comme n'importe qu'elle autre personne aurai fait. Répondit le télépathe d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Alice eu un petit sourire au coin avant de s'agenouiller devant le trognon de pomme, et à l'aide de son don, elle créa un petit arbuste qui très bientôt deviendra un grand pommier. Charles avait regardait la scène avec fascination, puis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prononcer le mot " splendide. " Ce qui fit naître un autre sourire chez la jeune femme.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer et me préparer. Ce soir je sors avec mes amis. Reprit-elle, le visage Joyeux.

Il était curieux de voir à quel point le professeur X pouvait apaiser les gens. Lorsqu'elle était près de lui, elle avait l'impression d'être une personne normale et non un monstre. Il dégageait en lui, une aura apaisante et protecteur. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui.

\- Ne rentrez pas trop tard, le couvre feu est à 21 heure. Prévient gentiment le télépathe en souriant.

La jeune mutante hocha la tête puis quitta l'immense jardin en trottinant. Charles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder courir. Elle dégageait quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup et aimait venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Cela le rendait plus fort, plus important et utile. Et il aimait cette sensation.

 **À suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Alice se dirigea à toute vitesse dans sa salle de bain. Ayant beaucoup transpirée, elle prit une douche rapide avant de se mettre des vêtements chauds. Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle , elle vit sa soeur assise sur le lit en train de lire un bouquin.

\- Tiens, c'est toi, commença-t-elle en levant les yeux vers elle, je t'ai cherché partout, tu sais ?

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Alice en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu ne mets pas de pull ? Il fait froid dehors !

\- Non, apparement le bar est chauffé, et puis nous allons danser et tout, tu devrai mettre un débardeur et emporter un gilet au cas où que tu es froid. Conseilla sa soeur en reposant son regard vers son livre.

Alice haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas.

\- Tu as raison. Reprit-elle en hantant son pull, laissant un haut de couleur rouge avec un léger décolleté.

\- Là tu es belle. Remarqua sa soeur en souriant. Tu devrai porter une mini jupe, tu as des jambes superbes.

\- Non, pas pratique pour danser, et puis ne n'y vais pas pour allumer les mecs hein.

Azura se mît à rire puis déposa son livre sur son étagère.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. De toute façon, ce sont les hommes qui viendront à toi, tu verras.

Alice portant en bas un jean noir aux pieds des ballerines de couleur rouges. Sa soeur, un haut marron assez court avec un jean bleu taille basse, au pieds des bottes blanches en laine.

\- Tu m'aides ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre ce collier toute seule. Demanda la plus jeune en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Alice se leva puis aida sa soeur.

\- Merci. Tu veux que je te prête un bijou ?

\- Non merci Azura.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. On y va ? Jean Theo Albert et Eileen nous attende dans la salle de jeu ! Lança Azura en se parfumant en vitesse.

\- Je suis prête ! Répondit cette dernière en rigolant.

* * *

Les deux sœurs se hâtaient dans la salle où ses amis y étaient. Une fois fait, tous marchèrent dans la rue en discutant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé à destination, les sœurs virent Albert enlacer une jeune serveuse portant des plateaux de bière.

\- C'est sa petite amie. Souffla Jean face aux regards surpris de ces dernières.

Elle était jolie, une peau mate, des cheveux noirs ondulés et épais, des yeux chocolats, de petite taille et une forte poitrine.

\- Les filles, je vous présente Lucy, ma copine, Lucy, voici Alice, et Azura, elles sont dans mon école.

\- Oh, se sont donc des mutantes. Répondit cette dernière d'une voix douce et agréable. Je vous offre un verre ?

Albert caressa sa joue.

\- Oui, nous en prendrons tous.

Tous allaient s'assoir puis sirota leur bière. Les musiques étaient nulles pensa Alice, pas assez mouvementées pour danser ! Quant à Azura, elle discutait avec des mecs très sexy sous le regard amusé de sa soeur. Elle ne perd vraiment pas son temps elle ...

\- Alors, tu vas mieux toi ? Demanda Theo à Alice.

\- Heu, oui pourquoi ?

\- Tout à l'heure tu t'es sauvé du cours de soutien, enfin d'après ce que les filles m'ont dit et elles ne te trouvaient plus.

Alice soupira puis termina son verre sous les yeux surpris de ce dernier.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je ne peux pas boire comme un homme ? Rigola la mutante en en commandant un autre.

Theo se mît à rire puis fit de même.

\- Elle se débrouille bien ta soeur. Reprit-il en l'observant embrasser un type aux cheveux noirs.

Alice ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Ouais, tu l'as dit ! Ah ‼ Enfin de la bonne musique ‼ Reprit-elle lorsque le Jazz passa au Rock.

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas fan du Jazz non plus.

Elle rigola puis hocha la tête.

\- Tu danses ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Heu... Il regarda Eileen tristement un instant, puis haussa les épaules pourquoi pas.

Alice tiqua un instant. Est-ce que Eileen plaisait à Theo ? Elle secoua sa tête puis rigola.

Elle se mît sur la piste de danse ou certaines filles dansaient déjà. Elle dansa. Elle se déhancha au rythme de la musique. Ses pas venaient naturellement, sans se poser des questions, sans se soucier des regards des autres, Alice ne pensait à rien. Son corps était sans cesse en mouvement et suivait la musique, rendant invisible les autres filles sur la piste. Son corps ondulait gracieusement. Des rires des cris sortait de la bouches des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle danse bien ta soeur ‼! S'exclama Jean en la rejoignant en courant.

Alice attrapa la main de son ami puis toutes les deux suivaient le rythme de la musique, sans ce soucier des regards fous des autres. Complètement dans leur bulle elles rigolaient. Azura Eileen et Lucy les rejoignaient à leur tour, voulant elles aussi passer de bons moments.

Albert et Theo étaient dans leur coin, buvant une bière et regardant le spectacle.

\- On est bien ici. Se détendit Albert en regardant les filles, _oups_ , sa copine déhancher comme une bombe atomique.

\- Grave ! Tiens, regarde vieux, il y a le professeur X qui est ici ‼ avec le type à lunette ! Pointa Albert du doigt.

\- Ah ? Ah ouais. Depuis combien de temps ils sont là ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais on s'en fou. Tu veux une autre bière ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

En effet, Charles était ici en compagnie de Hank. Cela lui arrivait de venir lorsque la fin de la semaine se présentait chargée . Il avait commandé une bière pression, pareil que son ami. Il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de la meneuse de danse. Alice, puis senti un étrange sentiment de jalousie ou de mal-être lorsqu'il vit les regards pervers de certain. Elle était son élève et ne pouvait pas imaginer à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Hank, en voyant la nervosité de son ami pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui proposa une autre verre.

\- Non merci, ça ira pour ce soir.

Se dernier se mît à rire. C'était la première fois que le télépathe refuse que l'on lui resserve.

\- Tu as décidé de réduire ta consommation d'alcool ?

\- Hummm, pas vraiment, je souhaite simplement rester sobre au cas où ...

Il termina sa phrase en regardant la jeune mutante engloutir un verre en entier sous les regards stupéfait et heureux des autres puis se jeter dans les bras du premier venu. A cette vue, il sera doucement les poings puis les dents. Elle ne faisait certes rien de mal, mais la voir ainsi se blottir et rigoler dans les bras de parfait inconnu ne le rendait tout simplement pas bien. Néanmoins, il était heureux de la voir dans cette état, cela montrait qu'elle c'était remise de l'incident de tout à l'heure.

Hank comprit à présent pourquoi ce refus soudain de boire, puis ne pouvait pas se retenir de rire.

\- Elle est surprenante. Et elle sait comment attirer l'attention. Plaisanta-t-il.

Charles ne disait rien, il se contenta juste de sourire puis de l'observer, de loin. _Surprenante, oui elle est surprenante._

* * *

La soirée se termina pour Alice et Azura qui commençaient à être épuisé. Les autres avaient décidé de rester profitant encore des musiques, des bières et de la compagnie. Alice était tellement bourrée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à marcher droite, tout comme sa soeur. Jean était venu se joindre à elles, afin d'être sûr qu'elles rentrent saines et sauves.

\- Je crois que vous ne tenez pas l'alcool Rigola la télépathe.

\- C'est l'alcool qui ne tient pas à nous en fait, répondit Alice en manquant de trébuchée, mais fut retenu par son amie.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, Jean repartit à la soirée.

\- J'ai mal au crâne ‼ Se plaignit Azura qui était affalée sur le lit.

\- Moi aussi ... Hiiiiiik. Elle aussi était allongée sur son lit, sur le dos.

\- Plus jamais cela ‼

\- C'est ce qu'on dit toujours.

Azura se leva du lit tout en pouffant d'hystérie.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, enfin si j'y arrive. Je profite que Thilda ne soit pas là pour me trimbaler en sous vêtement hahaha ‼

Alice hocha la tête en rigolant à son tour puis fronça d'un seul coup les sourcils. Thilda n'est pas dans cette chambre ? A l'heure qu'il est ?! elle pivota sa tête de partout puis constata avec difficulté qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas dans leur chambre mais dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ?! Elle se leva du lit qui n'était pas à elle puis commençait à paniquer. Elle tenta de prévenir sa soeur, mais cette dernière avait fermé la porte à clé. « Boulette … »

La jeune mutante commençait vraiment à paniquer lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits provenant de l'extérieur, puis encore plus lorsque la poignet de la porte bougea lentement. Elle chercha désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais n'eut pas le temps. Le propriétaire entra dans la salle et …

\- Mais qu'est-ce que .. Mon dieu ..

C'était Hank qui entra. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir, ici, dans sa chambre, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était en sous vêtement. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en la voyant ainsi. Croyant que c'était les effets de l'alcool ou qu'il c'était trompé de chambre il posa ses mains sur ses yeux, les joues rouges puis aurai quitté la chambre si la mutante ne lui avait pas avoué que c'était elle qui s'était trompée, pas lui.

Au moment où elle remit ses vêtement en quatrième vitesses, après que le mutant lui ai gentiment fait remarqué qu'elle en portait quasiment pas, Azura sortit de la douche en serviette. Cette dernière vison de trop a eu raison du mutant et tomba réellement à la renverse.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il fou dans notre chambre celui-ci ? Répondit la plus jeune en secouant la tête. Manque pas de culot !

 **À suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le problème avec les soirées alcoolisées, c'est le lendemain. Alice se réveilla avec une mine effroyable, n'ayant pas prit la peine de se démaquiller, tout son maquillage était étalé sur son visage. Elle avait très mal à la tête puis vit que son horloge affichait les 9 heures. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas cours le week end. Elle se remémora avec difficulté les évènements de la veille. Le bar, la danse, l'alcool et la chambre et ... Hank ! Elle écarquilla les yeux puis plaqua son oreiller sur son visage, avec pression puis hurla pratiquement dedans. Elle espérait qu'elle arrivera à éviter son chemin pendant toute la journée, pendant des jours, quoique des mois .. Ou des années. Non en fait, elle espérait ne plus le revoir, même si elle savait que cela demeurait impossible. Elle avait tellement honte ! Et si il répétait tout à Charles. Hey ... Au fait, pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant si il lui racontait ce qu'il avait vu ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé par son prénom au lieu de professeur X ? Elle haussa les sourcils puis se gratta la tête.

Azura aussi avait une mine affreuse, suivit d'un mal de crâne atroce.. .

\- Ooooh regarde ta tête ‼ Bredouilla Azura en pointant sa soeur du doigt.

\- Parle pour toi même !

\- Je vais dormir encore.

\- Moi je vais rejoindre les autres. En espérant ne pas croiser le mutant à lunette !

\- Le hein ? Ah oui, le pervers ...

Pervers pervers ... En même temps elles n'avaient strictement rien à faire dans sa chambre. Le pauvre, il avait paru plus choqué que pervers mais bon..

Alice souffla un grand coup et se leva avec énergie de son lit. Une fois préparée, elle descendit en dans le réfectoire et constata que ses amis avaient eu aussi des têtes de déterrées.

\- Alerte aux zombies ! Cria Albert en voyant la tronche des autres.

Eileen lui adressa un regard noir avant de lui couper le sens du parler. Ce dernier avait les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis puis essayait bien tant que mal de parler, en vain. Les autres rigolaient face à la mauvaise blague de leur amie.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Souffla la brune en essayant de se remettre de la soirée.

Azura descendit rejoindre les autres puis constata que tous avaient une tête épuisée. Alice, après avoir déjeuner elle quitta le réfectoire, puis se dirigea vers le jardin afin de prendre un peu l'air. Elle constata que son arbuste avait bien poussé puis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'asseyait par terre puis jouait à remuer doucement la terre.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ses rayons caressait sa peau couleur olive, comme étant la sensation la plus agréable. La jeune mutante adorait le soleil, et elle en avait besoin de temps à. Autre. Comme les plantes.

Alors qu'elle voulait se reposer un peu, elle vit Havok à ses côtés, le regard sur l'horizon. Elle se releva puis fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Charles vous cherche, il vous attends dans son bureau.

\- Quoi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il veut juste, du moins je crois vous donner de bons tuyaux pour pouvoir contrôler votre mutation.

Alice ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

\- Il vous attends dans la salle d'entraînement. Venez, je vais vous guider. Reprit-il en lui tendant chaleureusement la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Alice suivait le mutant, ils traversèrent ensemble les couloirs de l'école puis une fois arrivé à destination il ouvrit la porte avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune mutante.

\- Ah, apparement il n'est pas encore là. Je vais vous laisser, rester ici, il ne va pas tarder.

Alice hocha la tête puis en profita pour explorer la pièce. Celle ci était grande et une centaine de soldat en bronze se trouvait au fond de la salle . Elle posait ses mains sur une magnifique armure puis recula en grimaçant en s'apercevant qu'elle était en metal. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux puis continua de la contempler, de loin cette fois ci.

\- Elle est d'une grand beauté n'est-ce pas ? surgit la voix du professeur X.

Alice sursauta légèrement puis se retourna en acquiesçant. Il se déplaça avec son fauteuil à bascule pour se poster devant la belle armure exposée.

\- Elle appartenait à un ami. Reprit-il plus tristement ce qui éveilla de la curiosité chez la jeune mutante. Il s'appelait Erik, connu sous le nom de Magnéto, nous étions très proches, à une époque, puis il a finit par basculer du côté des méchants.

Alice ne disait rien, elle se contenta juste de le regarder, il avait besoin de se confier et elle était là pour l'écouter. Cependant ses yeux basculèrent sur une autre armure, plus clair et plus petite. Voyant le regard de son élève, il secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Celle-ci appartenait à une autre personne que j'estimais et que j'estime encore aujourd'hui beaucoup, Raven.

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandissent. « Mystique avait-elle murmurée.

\- Oui, vous la connaissez ? Demanda le professeur en arquant légèrement un sourcils.

\- Disions qu'elle a sauvé le monde. Ou est-elle maintenant ?

Charles souffla de tristesse.

\- Nul ne le sait. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et en bonne santé.

\- Je suis désolée. Lâcha la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Charles leva les yeux sur elle puis ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il vit de la tristesse naître chez elle. Il se sentait tout de suite coupable.

Il attrapa doucement sa main. Celle ci eu un léger mouvement de recul, Charles reposa sa main puis étira un petit sourire. Lui aussi ne revenait pas du geste qu'il venait de faire. Néanmoins il ne regretta pas son geste. La main d'Alice était très chaude et douce, il l'aurai reprit volontier mais devait se ressaisir.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Celui-ci hoqueta en s'apercevant qu'il venait de la tutoyer, son élève, heureusement, il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Alice se retourna vers lui. Elle plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux topazes et envoûtants du télépathe. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme étant hypnotisée face à l'intensité de son regard puis ses yeux descendaient discrètement au niveau de ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Elle secoua brièvement la tête avant de se ressaisir.

\- Vous allez m'apprendre à me servir correctement mon pouvoir ? Vous êtes sûr que ça ne craint rien ici ?

Charles fut un peu triste qu'elle est mît fin à ce moment puis revint brusquement à la réalité.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une pièce spéciale pour les entraînements. Répondit-il en rigolant.

Elle rigola aussi. Charles nota à quel point son sourire était charmant, d'autant plus qu'elle possédait une dentition parfaite. Un véritable sourire colgate.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Il mit un moment de blanc avant de reprendre.

\- Très bien, commençons. Vous allez viser un des mannequin. Tenez, pourquoi pas celui qui se trouve devant vous. Envahissez le de ronces, sans le briser.

La mutante tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme, un air horrifié sur le visage. Pour seul réponse, Charles se saisit de sa main et murmura.

\- Tout ce passer bien, vous verrez. Vous me faites confiance ?

Galvanisée par la totale confiance que Charles lui accordait, Alice se concentra encore plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle focalisa son esprit sur la statue puis se concentra pour l'envahir de ronce sans la briser en mille morceau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout c'était passé comme prévu. Ou presque. Une légère fissure longeait toute la pièce, mais rien d'alarmant.

\- J'ai réussi... J'ai réussi ! Souffla-t-elle, surprise.

\- Bien sûr que vous avez réussi. Contrôler ses pouvoir c'est un entraînement, plus on s'entraîne et plus on y arrive, c'est valable pour la danse. Répondit-il en faisant allusion à la soirée d'hier

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils puis fit un "o" avec sa bouche en réalisant qu'il l'avait vu danser du moins s'exhiber sur scène. Elle se mît à rougir fortement avant de rire nerveusement. Elle espérait que son ami ne lui avait rien racontait concernant hier soir.

\- Oh non...

Voyant le mal-être de la muante, il se mît lui aussi à rire.

\- Autrefois, j'étais un excellent danseur. Avant que je ne perde l'usage de mes jambes. Reprit-il plus tristement.

Alice savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un terrain glissant puis fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Vos cours son terminez, mademoiselle. C'était un réel plaisir.

Un blanc, un regard.

\- Vous ... Vous voulez une autre démonstration ? Bredouilla-t-elle, visiblement pas décidée de quitter la salle.

\- Inutile, reprit-il avec un petit sourire. Bonne journée à vous.

\- Bonne journée, professeur.

Alice allait quitter la salle suivit du professeur X, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec un Hank encore choqué.

\- Ah bonjour Hank, comment vas-tu ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'exclama Charles en voyant qu'il faisait une drôle de tête en voyant son élève.

Celui-ci en sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait rentrer dans son esprit fit mine d'aller à la perfection. Même si l'image des deux sœurs lui resterait gravé dans sa rétine pour toujours.

\- Je vais bien Charle, disons que je suis surchargé en ce moment et ... Oooooh il faut que je retourne au labo !

Le télépathe haussa un sourcils avant de poser les yeux sur son élève qui était au bord du fou rire.

\- Je crois que l'on me cache des choses. Répondit le professeur X en évitant de sourire.

Alice n'en tenant plus éclata. Son euphorie dura plusieurss minutes et eut des points de côtés lorsqu'elle essaya de se calmer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est rien de grave, juste hilarant. Enfin après cela dépend pour qui.

Elle tourna les talons, suivit d'un "Bonne journée " laissant un télépathe perplexe.

 **À suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à** **AquariusBlueArcadia, Audiiie pour vos reviews ! ;) j'espère que la suite vous plairai.**

Note de l'auteur **: Les personnages de cette univers ne m'appartient pas, mais certains sortent de mon imagination. Ne prêtez pas attention au film Apocalypse, mon histoire sera totalement différente ;) voilà voilà, pour ceux qui se posent des questions ^^**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Elles jouaient tranquillement au Baby-foot lorsqu'une bande de mutant entrèrent dans la salle, à ce moment un grand silence occupait la salle tous les autres s'écartèrent comme pour laisser passer des nobles. C'était un groupe de trois mutants. Sur le côté gauche un homme aux cheveux noirs mis-longs sur la droit un autre, plus grand, plus costaud, style surfeur, blond yeux bleues .. Et pour ne pas oublier, le plus effrayant, enfin effrayante, la jeune mutante du milieu. Rien qu'à voir son visage, ses expressions et sa posture, elle était sans aucun doute la leader du groupe. Les cheveux couleur platine, yeux rouges comme le sang, une peau blanche, parfaite sans défaut semblable à celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Cette mutante était présente pendant le cours facultatif ! D'ailleurs , elle ne c'était pas empêché de rire face à l'incident. Son regard était très imposant et faisait froid dans le dos. Personne n'osait lui adresser la parole ni même un regard. Sauf bien sur les deux nouvelles qui ne semblaient pour l'instant pas connaitre cette personne.

\- Laissons place à la reine d'Angleterre et à ses sujets ‼ Pouffa Azura face à la situation.

Alice ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de partager son euphorie. Les autres par contre avaient les yeux aussi ronds que des billes. Les concernés se retournèrent vers la malheureuse qui avait osé les « provoquer » avant de lui lancer un regard aussi froid que la glace. La plupart des mutants ont quitté la salle de jeu. En fait, tous ont quitté la salle, du moins sauf les deux sœurs qui ne comprenaient absolument pas la situation.

La mutante albinos avança de manière inquiétante, ses yeux rouges transperçaient ceux normales des jeunes femmes. Les deux autres étaient resté à leur place, croisant les bras et regardant la scène avec une impression impassible. Vêtue d'un long manteau rouge et noir qui cachait tout son corps et le bas, portant une tonne de maquillage noir sur les paupières puis un rouge à lèvres de couleur noir, donnant un contraste a avec la couleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux couleurs platine attaché en un chignon très stricte. Vu de cette façon, elle ressemblait à un vampire.

\- Je crois que c'est la fille de Dracula ! Chuchota Alice dans les oreilles de sa soeur.

Azura s'apprêtait de répondre lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur sur toute la surface de son corps. Elle s'agenouilla, grimaça puis se retenait de ne pas hurler. La douleur était tellement puissante qu'elle laissa quelques larmes perler le long de ses joues. Semblable à des brûlures, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de crier. Sa soeur regardait la scène sans savoir quoi faire, elle comprit que tout cela venait la la mutante albinos. Elle posa durement ses yeux sur elle avant de hurler et se placer devant sa soeur.

\- Stoooooop ‼!

La douleur était dissipée, Azura pouvait souffler. Néanmoins Alice ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, cette petite peste s'était attaqué à sa soeur, elle allait le payer très chère. Étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas encore maîtriser à la perfection sa mutation et ne voulant pas causer de dégâts dans l'unique salle de détente, elle pris son mal en patience, mais jura qu'elle allait le payer. Mais pour l'heure elle devait s'entraîner. En attendant, elle devait faire face à la douleur que cette dernière pouvait lui procurer, elle se prépara psychologiquement puis …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour attaquer ?! Trancha la mutante albinos en un sourire narquois.

Azura se releva puis se posta aux côtés de sa soeur.

\- Je te déconseille de provoquer ma soeur ! Sale chauve-souris albinos ‼ Aboya cette dernière en parant à la geler sur place, mais fut retenue à temps par sa soeur qui avait l'air plutôt calme.

\- Ne nous battons pas ici. Souffla calmement Alice. Allons plutôt à l'extérieur.

Un sourire sardonique s'afficha sur le visage de la mutante aux yeux rouges puis posait ses yeux sur ses amis qui eux aussi avaient un regard rempli de malice et de joie malsaine.

\- Quelle perte de temps inutile.

Alice manqua de rire.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as peur ‼

Les yeux de la mutante devinrent soudainement plus menaçants et encore plus rouges. Sa mâchoires se crispa puis des craquements de doigts de la part des autres se faisaient entendre.

\- Peur ? Moi peur ‼? Son humeur devenait hystérique.

Elle s'apprêtait de charger lorsque le mutant aux cheveux noirs et mis-long se plaça entre la foudre.

\- On se calme, on se calme, nous sommes venus ici pour profiter de bon temps pas pour nous quereller. Petite à l'avenir tu ferai mieux de te la fermer.

Alice hoqueta de surprise puis prit très vite une expression dur. " De me la fermer ? Mais pour qui il se prend pour me parler de la sorte ?! " Prise de colère, et sans se contrôler, elle lui envoya une ronce qui fit atterrir sans plus attendre le mutant a cinq mettre plus loin.

Il se leva, le regard comportant d'une noirceur a en avoir des frissons. La guerre éclata.

* * *

La salle était en pagaille. Les tables étaient à l'envers et certaines cassées. Aucune mutation n'avait était utilisé, seule les poings et les pieds. Alors que tous étaient en train de reprendre leur souffle, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à la femme de ménage. Celle ci entra avec un air de surprise. Azura lui expliqua tout sans manquer de jeter des regards noirs vers l'albinos.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel puis d'un coup de main remit la salle en état normal.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas contente de vous ! Vraiment ! Je vais en informer le directeur ! Croyez-moi !

Les deux sœurs baissaient les yeux tandis-que les autres avaient un regard menaçant.. La femme de ménage ordonna à ce que tout le monde quitte la salle et en vitesse. La mutante blonde poussa Alice en la défiant du regard.

« Tu va me le payer ! »

Azura lui gela les fesses avant de se faire reprendre par la femme de ménage.

\- Cette histoire m'a donné une faim de loup ! Et si on allait manger un fast-food ?

Alice regarda sa soeur en fronçant les sourcils. Elle pouvait sentir comme du liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue.

\- Hey ! Il ne t'a pas loupé ce con ! Reprit cette dernière en lui faisant signe qu'elle avait une coupure et du sang qui coulait lentement.

\- Je vais bien ... Elle essuya le filet de sang avec sa manche puis tourna les talons. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Azura haussa les épaules qui quitta l'enceinte de l'école. Elle commanda un Big Mac puis alla sur une table vide. Elle fut très vite rejoint par Jean qui elle aussi apparement trainait dans le coin.

\- Azura quelle coïncidence !

\- Hey Jean ! Viens assis toi !

La rouquine posa son plateau en face d'elle, le visage jovial.

\- Demain les cours … Reprit la mutante en croquant un morceau dans son hamburger.

\- Je ne te fais pas dire. Je ne suis pas pressée de retourner à l'école.

\- Pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé S'étonna jean en agrandissant son regard, m'étant ses magnifique yeux bleus-verts en valeur.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu avec ma soeur, des problèmes avec une certaine mutante albinos qui se croit la reine du monde ‼

Jean roula les yeux avant de reposer son hamburger. Elle pencha sa tête vers son amie, posa quelques regards a droite à gauche avant de souffler.

\- Je vois que tu as rencontré Lucy et sa bande. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Cette fille se croit au dessus de tout. Elle possède une terrible mutation, celle d'infliger des douleurs telle-que ci tu te faisais brûler vive. Le mec au cheveux noir s'appelle Ethan il à la capacité de ce mettre invisible et l'autre, celui que toutes les filles trouvent super canon c'est Bob. Son corps et rempli de tatouage et il a la capacité de les invoquer.

Azura gloussa avant de remettre son repas dans le paquet, visiblement son appétit venait d'être coupé.

\- Ils ne vous on pas fait de mal j'espère ?

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas partir dans les détails et surtout ne plus repenser à cela. Elle lui raconta juste qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis vu qu'ils ont saccagés la salle de jeu, et qu'heureusement que la femme de ménage possède le don de tout remettre en ordre.

Elles finissent leur repas sans vraiment continuer la discussion.

Pendant ce temps Alice marchait dans les couloirs, repensant à la situation de tout à l'heure. Elle se voulait d'avoir agit de la sorte. En même temps, si elle avait gardé son sang froid, rien de cela ne serai produit, et maintenant elle s'était faite réellement une ennemie, du moins trois, si ont compte les deux autres.

Partout où elle allait ça finissait à la catastrophe. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Énervée, elle dormit toute l'après midi puis se réveilla le soir même.

* * *

Ayant trop dormir elle se leva quitta sa chambre puis dirigea vers le réfectoire. Ayant pas mangé de la journée elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle ouvrit les placards puis sortit un paquet de gâteau et se régala aussitôt. Elle se posa sur une chaise puis profita du calme de la nuit pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

\- Vous aussi vous n'arrivez plus à dormir ? Surgit une voix mi-curieuse mi-malicieuse.

Alice fit tomber les gâteaux à terre puis sursauta. Elle découvrit le visage du professeur X puis sans le vouloir se mît à rougir. « Décidément c'était une manie ‼ »

\- Je vois que votre activité favorite est de me surprendre.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de se poster près d'elle.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure. Sa voix était moins amicale et la jeune mutante avala subitement le biscuit ce qui faisait sourire discrètement le télépathe.

\- Je ne supporte pas à l'idée d'être prise pour une moins que rien. Je suis désolée.

Charles soupira.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir.

\- Pas seulement.

Charles pencha la tête de côté, intrigué. Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, il finit par se servir un verre de whisky, avant d'en proposer un à Alice. Elle accepta en souriant.

Il lui tendit le verre, et elle le vida d'une traite. Charles nota à quel point elle paraissait différente à la tombée de la nuit, ce n'était plus la jeune fille discrète de tout à l'heure, mais une femme époustouflante.

\- Et je suppose que vous allez me donner la raison. Reprit-il en vidant son verre avant de se resservir un deuxième.

\- Je suppose que … Non.

Sa réponse lui fit esquisser un demi-sourire.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez ?

\- Je le sais, mais parfois j'aime garder mes propres secrets ! Elle baissa les yeux puis plongea son regards dans ceux du télépathe. Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter. Vous êtes ici pour m'aider et je suis consciente.

\- Il n'y pas pas de mal.

Il lui proposa un autre verre mais elle refusa.

\- Je ... Non rien vous ne pourrez pas comprendre de toute façon.

Le télépathe fronça les sourcils, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrai pas comprendre ? Il se mît aussitôt à foncer durement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un mince cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Il porta ses doigts à lendroit où elle était blessée, à ce contacte qu'elle jugeait agréable, elle ferma les yeux puis entrouvri la bouche, voyant cela il prit une profonde inspiration et Jura faiblement, se forçant à se retenir de ne pas l'embrasser. Alice eu un mouvement de recule.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Charles semblait moins convaincu. Il prit un Amir plus serieux et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? il leva les yeux puis les porta dans les siens. Il se radoucit instantanément lorsqu'il vit qu'elle voulait en parler mais hésita. Vous ne voulez pas le dire ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

\- Je comprends, quoiqu'il en soit, ne doutez jamais de vos valeurs. Il marqua une pause, plongea son regard topaze dans ceux de la jeune femme, prenant soin d'écouter sa respiration. Il s'apprêtait de partit mais Alice l'attrapa par la manche, regrattant tout de suite son geste.

\- Non, restez, j'aimerai m'entraîner, j'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ma mutation.

Charles paru surpris puis un sourire naquit quelques secondes plus tard. Il accepta.

 **À suivre ...**

 **Reviews ? Hihi ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Lea34 **: Merci pour ta review ! Elle me fait vraiment très plaisir ^^ oui je me suis inspiré de Jane dans le film Twilight ;) je suis contente que tu les remarqué hihi. En parlant d'espion dans l'âme, je ne vais pas tarder à publier la suite ^^**

Audiie **: Bien sûr qu'il y aura une romance ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE À VOUS ! Xxxx**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Le le demain matin, Alice se fit réveillée en sursaut par sa soeur.

Le cours était terminé et elle avait passé toutes les heures à dormir. « Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on reste éveillé tard la nuit. »

\- Debout ! C'est l'heure de manger ‼

La voix de sa soeur la fit sursauter la moitié des élèves étaient déjà parti et le professeur X n'était plus dans la salle. Avec la force de son bureau elle se leva tout en s'étirant. Elles quittèrent la salle puis faisant comme tous les midis la queue pour aller manger.

\- J'ai vraiment dormi pendant tout le cours ?

\- Oui. Et pas que. Répondit sa soeur en souriant.

Alice arqua un sourcils.

\- Tu as aussi ronflé comme une porc !

\- Non tu plaisante ?! Répondit cette dernière elle ouvrant grand la bouche et les yeux.

\- Non, tu as bien ronflé pendant tout le cours, d'ailleurs je t'ai même enregistré ! Tu veux voir.

\- Et euh .. Le professeur X Il … Il n'a rien dit ? Paniqua-t-elle.

Azura aurai pu jurer de voir les joues de sa soeur rougir puis arqua à son tour un sourcils.

\- Non il n'a rien dit .. Dis moi, pourquoi t'en inquiète-tu autant hein ? Son sourire était presque sardonique et dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir de la malice mélangé a de la curiosité.

Alice tourna la tête puis haussa les épaules.

\- Simplement parce que je ne veux pas être convoquée pour avoir dormi en classe.

\- Ça me paraît logique. Tu as vu Jean et les autres sinon ?

Alice chercha ses amis dans la salle puis constata qu'ils étaient tous absent.

\- Apparement ils ne sont pas là.

\- Probablement parti manger en dehors de l'école. Sans nous prévenir.

\- Azura, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, et puis ça te gêne si on mange que toutes les deux ?

Elle soupira.

\- Non bien-sûr que non.

Une fois les plateaux en main, elle s'installèrent à une table afin de commencer à manger.

Un brouhaha immense envahissait la salle, certains élèves jetaient des aliments sur les autres pour se faire remarquer et d'autre essayaient bien tant que mal pour se resservir. Azura pouffa de rire lorsqu'elle vit une mutante glisser sur une peau de banane. Quand à sa soeur elle se retenait.

Soudain, le brouhaha cessa. Lucy et sa bande venait tout juste d'arriver. Tous les regards posaient sur elle, que ce soit de l'admiration, de la crainte ou même de la jalousie.

\- Et bien, j'aimerai bien m'assoir sur cette table. Commença la mutante en regardant ses amis avec ce sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Les personnes qui étaient installé avaient fait vite de partir. « savant très bien qu'ils ne ferai pas le poids contres les prirent mutant de l'école. » Les trois mutants qui aimaient faire peur à son entourage rigolaient sardoniquement avant de s'assoir.

Cette scène dégoûta les deux sœurs qui avaient d'une envie, celle de mettre leurs poings dans leurs figures. Mais elles n'avaient pas le choix de se retenir, surtout que la femme de ménage de l'autre fois les surveillait de très près.

\- Je n'ai plus très faim. Coupa Alice en se levant.

\- Moi aussi. Il y a des rats dans la salle !

* * *

De l'autre côté, dans la salle d'entraînement Charles regardait l'armure de Raven. Il se demandait où elle serai en ce moment et si elle se portait bien. Il pouvait sans problème rentrer dans son esprit afin d'en avoir le cœur net, mais il avait fait la promesse de ne plus le faire. Or Charles était un homme de parole.

Pas un jour ne se passe sans qu'il se remémore de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait hébergé, aimé comme malgré sa différence, et elle en retour elle lui a brisé le coeur. Elle était pour lui, une soeur, une soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ils ont partagé tellement de chose ensemble. C'était grâce à sa rencontre que le professeur X a appris l'existence des mutants et même qu'il en faisait parti. Raven avait hélas un grand complexe. Elle haïssait sa mutation, elle se trouvait l'aide de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Charles avait beau lui dire qu'elle était parfaite, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire sur se sujet, mais elle persistait à croire le contraire.

Raven restera gravé dans son coeur à jamais.

Quant à Magnéto que pourrai-t-il penser de lui ? Il était son ami, certes, mais c'était à cause de lui que sa soeur est parti. Et ça il ne pourra jamais lui pardonner.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni même Havok rentrer.

\- Charles, nous devons parler.

Ce dernier sursauta puis se retourna. Charles arqua un sourcil avant de se recoiffer en vitesse. Le mutant comprit à ce moment même qu'il venait le déranger de son moment de solitude puis baissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais te laisser, je reviendrai plus tard. Reprit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Charles prit une grande inspiration puis reposa son regard vers les armures, replongeant ensuite dans ses souvenirs.

Il quitta la salle afin de se rendre au bureau. Une fois installé, il décida de mettre un peu d'ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le dossier d'Alice. Son visage s'adouci automatiquement en voyant son visage sur la photo. Charles sentit un éclair le traverser. Il ne quittait plus des yeux le beau visage parfait et la grâce naturelle de la jeune fille sur papier. Il sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser puis retourna le dossier afin de stopper cette étrange sensation.

Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau puis respira très fort par le nez. Il ouvrit délicatement les rideaux afin que les rayons du soleil réchauffe un peu la salle puis se reposa un peu.

* * *

Pendant que les deux sœurs profitèrent du soleil Theo et Albert les rejoignirent, l'air jovial.

\- Hey bonjours les filles ! S'exclama Albert en s'asseyant avec elles.

\- Ce soir vous êtes partante pour aller boire un verre ? Répondit le second en faisant la même chose.

Azura regarda sa soeur avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Vas-y si tu veux, moi je vais rester. Répondit Alice en se levant.

\- Rooooooh Alice Alice Alice. Rétorqua Albert en posant lourdement un bras sur ses épaules. Si tu ne viens pas je crains que la soirée serai d'un grand ennui !

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'enflammer puis le repoussa non méchamment.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Mon ami veut dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille qui danse aussi bien que toi. Répondit Theo en rigolant.

Albert alluma un cigarette puis acquiesça en inspirant un bon coup.

\- T'as copine aussi se débrouille bien.

\- Ma copine ? Reprit ce dernier. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Il avait fini sa phrase par un clin d'oeil.

Alice fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu puis se retourna vers sa soeur qui était allongé par terre, profitant au maximum du soleil. Albert s'approcha de la plus vielle puis caressa sa joue.

\- Tu es bien plus jolie que mon ex-petite copine.

Alice eu soudainement un mouvement de recule. Ce contacte et cette phrase ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Elle repoussa sa main avant de rétorquer :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?!

Albert eu un sourire au coin. Theo et sa soeur avaient un visage moqueur.

\- Ce qui me prends ? Rien hormis le fait que je te drague.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Et bien moi je ne suis pas intéressée ! Désolée ! Elle finit sa phrase en tournant les talons.

Albert en étai resté bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'une fille refuse ses avances et cela lui faisait tout drôle. Il se retourna et vit Azura et Theo morts de rire. Mécontent il aboya :

\- C'est ça moquez-vous ! ouaaaais très drôle très drôle ‼

Azura se calma puis s'approcha de lui et lui tapota les épaules.

\- Tu sais, même moi je ne peux comprendre ma soeur.

\- Quoi elle n'est jamais sortit avec quelqu'un ? s'exclama Theo les yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

\- Non jamais, elle est spéciale.

Albert écrasa sa clope avant d'en rallumer une autre.

\- Moi je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense. Alice à un penchant pour les femmes. Voilà.

Azura lui donna une petite tape amicale.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut de faire hein ?

Albert haussa les épaules.

\- Moi ? Je m'en fou c'est ça vie. Termina-t-il avant de quitter le jardin et retourner à l'intérieur laissant les deux mutants profiter du beau temps.

Charles avait tout vu. Le mutant enlacer Alice, Alice le repousser puis tourner les talons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce qu'il avait vu, du moins, la manière dont le mutant c'était conduit vis à vis d'elle ne lui avait pas plu. Jaloux ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Une chose était sur Alice ne lui laissait pas indifférente. Charles n'avait jamais connue ce genre de sensation. Il avait déjà était amoureux une fois mais jamais il avait éprouvé une telle jalousie. Il arqua un sourcil. Était-il amoureux de Alice ? Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Non, non bien sûr que non » essayait-il de se convaincre le contraire.

Il ferma le rideau sous un soupire.

* * *

L'heure du cours de soutient allait bientôt commencer. Alice était sous la douche et ne voyait pas le temps passer. Une fois terminé, elle remit ses vêtements, se sécha les cheveux puis …

« Oh mince ! Je vais être en retard ‼ »

Elle se dépêcha, couru dans les couloirs, percutant quelques élèves au passages. « Désolé ‼ »

Elle couru le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres que tous les élèves du cours étaient présent, tous sauf elle.

Charles faisait son cours lorsqu'il vit une mutante au cheveux long et mouillé piquer un sprint. Elle était essoufflé puis s'excusa du retard. Le télépathe fronça légèrement les sourcils et continua son cours. Alice hoqueta tout en s'apercevant que cette fois ci il ne lui avait pas souri. Elle haussa les épaules puis rejoignit sa soeur qui discutait avec Jean.

Elle pouvait voir que Lucy était ici et cette dernière ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ses yeux rouges transperçaient ceux de la mutante, comme ci qu'elle voulait la dévorer sur place. Alice lui tira la langue avant de reporter son attention vers le cours.

L'exercice était une fois de plus simple. Enfin simple, cela dépend pour qui.

Tous devaient s'assoir, former un cercle, fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur leur respiration.

Ce cours était pour Azura un ennui total, quelque fois elle ouvrit les yeux puis observa avec un sourire moqueur la posture ridicule de tous les mutants. Elle essayait bien tant que mal de ne pas rigoler. Elle s'approcha légèrement de sa soeur avant de lui donner un coup de coude. Cette dernière ouvrit un œil.

\- Quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- On se croirai dans une égalise c'est chiant !

Alice souffla.

\- Chhutt pas si fort on va t'entendre.

\- Pff et dire que je suis en train de perdre mon temps !

\- Pars si tu n'es pas contente !

\- J'aimerai bien mais j'ai honte. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici moi ?

Jean qui était à côté était en train de sourire, elle aussi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lâcher quelques ricanements, même si le professeur X la reprenait sans cesse.

\- Alice ?

\- Alice ?

\- Aliiiiice ?!

\- QUOI ?! Hurla cette dernière, regrettant tout de suite son geste.

A ce moment là le télépathe n'en pouvait plus, il passa ses mains dans sa chevelure avant de crier :

\- JEAN ALICE AZURA FICHEZ LE CAMP ‼

Alice faisait les yeux ronds et prit un air étonné.

\- Mais professeur je ..

\- J'AI DIT, FICHEZ LE CAMP ‼

Alice se leva, soupira puis tourna les talons sans même lui adresser un regard. Les deux autres mutantes partirent au même moment.

Charles quant à lui reprit son cours tout en se demandant si il n'avait pas était un peu froid. Après tout, elles importunaient son cours, qu'elles aillent faire leur pitre ailleurs ! Songea-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

 **À suivre ...**

 **Donnez moi vos avis hein ! Très important ça motive ^^**

 **À bientôt ! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Petit chapitre un peu court mais très important pour la suite ^^**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui me suivent, 2000 lecture pour seulement 7 chapitres c'est tout simplement incroyable ! merci ‼**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

« maudît cornichon sur patte ! » Pesta Alice qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été humiliée de la sorte. Elle qui croyait que le professeur X était un homme au tempérament calme, elle en était bien surprise de savoir qu'il pouvait s'emporter de cette façon. Elle repensa toujours aux regards satisfaits et sadiques de Lucy lorsque le professeur est monté sur ses grands chevaux. Elle serra les dents tout en essayant de garder son sang froid.

Elle traversa les couloirs avec sa soeur et son amie, et tout cela dans le plus grand des silences. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa soeur le brise.

\- J'y crois pas, se faire renvoyer juste pour quelques blabla.

\- J'avoue que cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Répondit Jean, perplexe.

Alice ne disait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait trouver une solution pour se faire le plus discrète que possible, elle devait également mettre des limites avec le télépathe! Lui adresser la parole que pendant les cours et dire bonjour si elle le croise, mais sans plus. Après tout c'est ce que font tous les élèves ?

Elle continua son chemin, sans vraiment écouter les chuchotis de sa sœur, la seule chose qui lui préoccupé était de vite apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir puis quitter cette école au plus vite.

Bien évidement, son moment de paix pris fin dés l'instant où Lucy et sa clic entra en scène.

\- Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas les trois mutantes complètement déjantées qui se sont faites viré du cours ? Répondit la mutante albinos sous un sourire narquois.

Azura et Jean se placèrent aux côtés d'Alice, les dents et les poings serrés.

\- Oh voilà la chauve souris albinos qui viens se la ramener ! Trancha Azura en commençant à enlever ses gants. De la fumé glaciale et blanchâtre y sortait de ses doigts.

\- Arrête de nous importuné Lucy, nous ne voulons pas d'ennuie. Lança cette fois Jean, les sourcils froncés.

La mutante éclata de rire, un rire loufoque et regarda sa clic avec de petits yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

\- Vous avez entendu, elles ne veulent pas d'ennuie, mais auraient-elles pensé à nous ?

Les trois mutantes levèrent les yeux au ciel puis continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au moment où le plus costaud des trois ennemis invoqua un ours qui leur para le passage.

Azura de ses mains, gela l'animal sous un cris effroyable puis se retourna.

\- Vous voulez la guerre c'est cela ? et bien vous l'aurai ! Nous sommes trois contre trois !

\- Azura arrête nous ne voulons pas de cela ! Chuchota durement Jean.

\- Arrête un peu avec tes manières ! Tu veux la paix oui ou non ?!

La mutante fronça furtivement les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

Lucy quant à elle eu un sourire victorieux puis porta son attention vers Alice qui ne disait rien depuis tout à l'heure. Soudain, quand son regard rencontra la mutante, cette dernière pouvait voir toute la haine du monde sortir de ses irises rougeâtres. Elle avança à allure funeste pour se placer devant sa clic.

\- Alors Alice tu es prête ? Elle reporta son regard vers sa bande avant de décréter : Vous autre occupez-vous des deux, moi je me charge de cette belle plante !

Alice fronça les sourcils et vis sa soeur et son amie défier les autres, pendant que Lucy avançait lentement vers elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle ne voulait pas se battre, elle se rappelait de ce que le professeur X lui avait dit : « Alice, vous valez mieux que cela. »

Sa voix raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles, ce qui lui avait pour don de lui procurer des sensations à la fois douloureuses qu'agréables . Elle savait que Lucy la provoquait. Mais pourquoi agissait de la sorte avec elle et uniquement ELLE ? elle n'avait rien de spéciale contre sa soeur et ses amis, mais en voulait particulièrement à elle. Peut-être, avait-elle au final peur de sa mutation ?

Pendant que Lucy avançait Alice reculait. Elle ne voulait pas se battre et essayait de regarder autour d'elle afin de trouver une échappatoire. En vain. Elle pouvait également voir sa soeur et son amie combattre comme des lionnes contres les deux autres.

Elle reculait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de froid se faisait sentir. Un mur. Elle était cette fois-ci prise au piège. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux afin de se préparer psychologiquement au brûlure superficielles qu'elle allait avoir, elle vit une petite silhouette brune, et une autre blonde. Eileen et Theo entrèrent en scène.

\- Laisse mon amie petite idiote ‼ Pesta la mutante en lui donnant un violent coup de pieds dans l'estomac. Celle-ci n'avait rien vu et se cambra.

\- Alice ! Lança Theo en se plaçant à ses côtés. Tu vas bien ?

La mutante hocha furtivement la tête avant de reporter son attention vers l'albinos qui se releva et tortura cette dernière à l'aide de sa mutation.

Eileen n'avait pas eu le temps de lui priver de sens qu'elle se cambra de douleur et hurla.

Azura et Jean étaient en sang et ne pouvaient plus. Ils étaient bien trop rapide et fort pour elles, tellement qu'elles n'avaient quasiment pas utiliser leur mutation.

Quant à Theo il fut jeté à trois mètres plus loin dû au mutant invisible qui l'avait prit par surprise.

Les yeux d'Alice montraient toute la peur. Elle savait à présent qu'elle devait intervenir. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle couru vers ses amis, se plaça juste devant eu, hurla de toutes ses forces puis sans savoir comment cela pouvait être possible un énorme bouclier les protégeaient tous.

Les mutants qui étaient à présent protégés avaient les yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

\- Alice ? Comment tu as fait ? Lança sa soeur béa.

\- J'en sais rien ‼

\- Ne t'arrête pas ‼ et invoque des lianes ‼! Rétorqua Jean en serrant les dents.

Eileen et Theo ne disaient rien, trop agréablement choqués pour parler.

Les pouvoirs des trois mutants ennemis ne pouvaient pas traverser l'immense bouclier invoqué par Alice, ce qui pesta au plus au point Lucy.

Alors que Alice était à bout de souffle son bouclier fini par prendre fin puis la jeune mutante s'écroula au sol. Evanouie sous l'effort.

Lucy et sa clic voulaient en profiter pour prendre le dessus, mais ils furent tous les trois coupé de leur élans par un Hank qui avait tout vu.

Ce dernier ordonna à ce que tout le monde cesse et retourne dans leur chambre, du moins tous sauf Azura Jean et sa soeur qui venait tout juste de se lever. Elles étaient toutes les trois convoquées dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Genial, nous voilà dans le beau drap ! Marmonna Azura.

 **À suivre ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à vous. Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et je m'excuse de ce retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Alice Azura et Jean était dans le bureau du professeur X. Sous un grand silence.

Il posa son regard topaze sur chaque des mutantes avant de souffler. Havok s'approcha de lui avant de murmurer quelque chose dans ses oreilles. Soudain, Charles écarquilla les yeux puis acquiesça.

\- Azura, Jean, vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux mutantes quittèrent le bureau en murmurant, tandis que Alice regardait toujours le sol, le regard impassible. Havok quitta lui aussi la salle en compagnie de Hank afin de laisser le professeur X et la mutante concernée seuls.

Charles regarda la jeune femme tout en gardant le silence. Il se redressa un peu de sa chaise avant d'émettre un petit sourire.

\- Alice, j'ai appris la nouvelle. Et j'en suis très heureux. Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

La jeune femme leva doucement les yeux afin d'y plonger dans ceux de son professeur. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis croisa légèrement ses doigts, signe de nervosité, et Charles n'avait pas manqué de le voir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de partager cette joie avec vous, professeur.

Charles haussa furtivement un sourcil puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le cotés.

\- Pourquoi ? Avoir deux mutations est une chose que beaucoup mutants rêveraient d'avoir. Il se redressa un peu plus. Vous ne devez plus avoir peur, Alice, je suis là. Il lui attrapa la main avant de la serrer davantage. Vous êtes un bouclier Alice, un bouclier, vous vous en rendez compte ? Ce don est extraordinaire.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de retirer sa main.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Elle se leva brutalement, le regard grave. Je ne veux pas être comme vous ! Un mutant ! Je veux être normal ! Vivre une vie normale avoir des amis normal !

Elle se remit sur sa chaise avant de poser ses deux mains sur son visage. Je veux que tout cela cesse, je veux … Être normale…

Charles ne disait rien. Son regard était compatissant. Il avait réellement pitié pour cette femme et voulait à tout prix l'aider mais ne savait plus vraiment comment il pourrai s'y prendre. Elle semblait si d'espérée. En fait Alice a peur de sa mutation. Oui, Alice craint ses pouvoirs et le fait de savoir qu'elle en possède un deuxième ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Charles prit une profonde respiration, qu'elle ne le veuille ou non, il sera là pour elle comme pour tous mutants qui se trouvaient dans cette situation. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux avant de poser deux doigts sur sa tempe, essayant de lire dans ses pensées. En vain. Et il le savait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible de lire en elle, et en connaissait à présent l'origine de ce mystère ce qui lui fit légèrement sourire.

Elle baissa doucement ses mains et les posa sur la table. Elle leva les yeux puis les porta vers son professeur qui accueillit son regard avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne devrai pas m'emporter. Commença la jeune femme. Charles resta silencieux, même si il aurai aimé la couper en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir agi comme n'importe quelle personne effrayait aurai agi. Il se contenta de garder le silence et de la laisser parler. Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez comprendre ce que je ressens.

Elle le fixa sans relâche, quelque fois les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispés et ses petites lèvres tremblaient.

\- Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez Alice, et laisser moi vous dire que depuis votre arrivé vous avez fait d'énorme progrès. Je vous en félicite.

Elle lui rendit le sourire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas encore parfait.

\- Patience, ça viendra. Et ce qui est pour tout à l'heure, je m'excuse également de m'être emporté de la sorte.

Les yeux de Alice se radoucissent puis un petit sourire étira ses lèvres elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux avant de la remettre derrière ses oreilles. Charles observa ce geste sans cligner des yeux. Elle était tellement belle et ses cheveux devaient être sans aucun doute aussi doux que la soie.

\- Pensez vous que ma soeur possède tout comme moi une double mutation ?

Il hocha doucement la tête sans la quitter des yeux, ses beau yeux en amande ornés de longs cils noirs et maquillés de magnifiques sourcils très bien dessinés.

\- Lorsque l'on a deux parents mutants, il y a de forte chance que leurs enfants possèdent une double mutation. Vous en possédez une, votre soeur a également de forte chance.

Le télépathe mît un certain moment avant de prendre.

\- Si un jour vous vous mariez avec un mutant, il y aura une chance sur 1000 que votre future enfant possède une triple mutation.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Me voilà prévenue. Je ne me marierai donc jamais avec un mutant.

Sur ces mots Charles sentit une boule se formée au niveau de sa gorge. Sans vraiment savoir, le fait d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit, le blessa, et comme un sentiment de jalousie et de mal-être le rongea. Alice ne semblait pas remarquer l'état du télépathe puis se mît légèrement à rire.

Charles haussa un sourcil puis se mît à sourire face à l'euphorie de la mutante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda se dernier, toujours avec le sourire.

Elle continua de rire.

\- Rien, je suis juste nerveuse, donc je ris.

\- En voilà une façon originale pour cacher sa nervosité. Rigola à son tour le télépathe. Le fait de la voir rire le rendait sans vraiment le savoir heureux. Comme elle était belle quand elle riait, et son sourire, magnifique ! Il posa ses coudes sur la table puis la contempla encore plus.

La mutante reprit son calme avant de caresser une mèche de ses propres cheveux sous le regard doux du professeur X. Elle s'appuya encore plus sur la table avant de rire légèrement.

\- D'ailleurs, je vois tout de même un bon côté de la situation.

Charles fronça furtivement les sourcils.

\- Grâce à ma nouvelle mutation, les vipères me laisserons probablement en paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Reprit-elle en levant la tête.

Le télépathe s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant place à Havok.

\- Charles, je suis désolée je te déranger, mais l'inspection du travail est là.

\- Encore ?! Répondit ce dernier en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Oui encore …

Alice regarda les deux mutants avant de se lever.

\- Je vais vous laisser professeur. Souffla-t-elle en remettant sa chaise en place.

\- Oui, répondit Charles en se redressant, bonne journée Alice.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Alice marchait dans les couloirs, d'où quelques mutants chuchotaient entre eux tout en la regardant bizarrement. Une fois dans la grande salle, elle vit sa soeur et ses amis lui faire un signe de venir s'assoir avec elles. Alice regarda rapidement tout ceux qui la fixaient de manière étrange puis sinstalla avec eux. Elle se plaça entre sa soeur et Jean.

\- Alors, commença doucement Jean, comment ça c'est passé ?

\- Je suis un bouclier, et d'après lui mon don est extraordinaire ...

\- Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Albert, il est tout simplement incroyable ! J'aurai aimé le possédait pour me défendre. Notamment contre cette chauve souris albinos !

Alice rigola.

\- Au moins ces imbéciles ne viendront plus nous emmerder ! Répondit sa soeur en croisant les bras.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit au professeur ! Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Et si nous allons au bar ? Intervint Theo en souriant.

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Eileen, le regard impassible. Qui vient ?

\- Moi ! S'exclama Azura en se levant. Alice viens, ça va re faire du bien.

Tous le groupe se levèrent puis quittèrent la grande salle pour aller se préparer.

 **À suivre ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Le soir même, alors que sa soeur était plongée dans un bouquin, Alice enfila en vitesse un pull puis quitta sa chambre en direction du jardin. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et ce n'était pas plus mal. Après les événements de la journée elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de blablater.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle grimpa dans son arbre favori puis commença à faire pousser une pomme. Elle croqua dedans puis s'allongea afin de regarder les étoiles. Il faisait frai, l'air traversait ses vêtements. Elle resta comme cela pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des voix. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux puis fronça les sourcils, ces voix étaient familières. Elle reconnaissait celle de Lucy, cette mutante albinos qui se croyait tout permis. Elle était en train de discuter avec son groupe.

\- Nous n'arriverons jamais à notre but avec ces bimbo dans les parages !

Alice fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de tendre les oreilles.

\- Nous devons nous en débarrasser au plus vite avant qu'elles ne réalisent vraiment que … Répondit celui au tatouage imposant avant de se faire couper par une Lucy méfiante.

\- Shht ! Je sens une présence ‼

Alice sentit son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Avait-elle réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'écoutait ? Ce silence ne dura que quelques minutes avant que cette dernière ne reprenne dans son discours.

\- C'est bon, il n'y a personne. Nous débarrasser de la plus âgée reste plus serré maintenant que nous sachons qu'elle possède une double mutation !

\- Pas si vite ! Coupa le second. Nous ne savons rien de la plus jeune. Si ça se trouve elle aussi en possède une.

Alice ouvrit la bouche avant de réaliser que les personnes qu'ils parlaient de se débarrasser étaient sa soeur et elle. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche puis serra la seconde pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de descendre et les réduire en poussière. Mais elle se retint, préférant même écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire.

\- C'est pour cela que nous devons agir et vite, le temps presse !

Les mutants quittèrent cet endroit, laissant une Alice presque déçu de ne pas connaitre la suite de leur plan qui s'avérait diabolique. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis sauta de l'arbre, elle regarda une dernière fois les étoiles avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle découvrit sa soeur en train de jouer au carte avec Jean et la petite Thilda, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres puis les rejoignit. En les voyant rigoler et partager ce moment, elle en oublia presque le discours des trois pestes. Elles passèrent donc la soiré à jouer et rigoler ensemble jusqu'à à ce que la fatigue les prenne.

Comme tous les matins le réveil sonna. Alice se réveilla avec une tête de déterrée. Elle avait très mal dormit, les mots de cette diabolique mutante albinos raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa soeur et elle étaient dans son collimateur. Elle pris une rapide douche puis enfila des vêtements plus légers, vu que l'hiver avait pris fin.

Pendant toute l'heure, le professeur X remarqua le comportement étrange d'Alice. Elle qui écrivait toujours ses cours et participait presque toujours, semblait aujourd'hui … Ailleurs. Il nota que cela était probablement dû au fait qu'elle n'acceptait toujours pas sa double mutation, mais il sentit qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle pouvait entendre Lucy chuchoter avec ses complices et lancer des regards sadiques vers elle. Alice glissa légèrement avant de déposer son stylo puis glissa son regard vers sa soeur qui était en train de copier le cours, elle le pivota à son tour vers Jean qui elle aussi semblait prendre des notes.

Elle souffla puis ferma 30 secondes les yeux. Elle les rouvrit puis sortit une feuille dans son classeur et attrapa un crayon de papier dans les mains. Elle se mît à gribouiller, essayant de faire passer le temps. Elle était en train de dessiner un visage puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle était en train de dessiner le professeur X. Alice était très bonne en dessin et arrivait très facilement à dessiner des portraits. Ses yeux étaient presque scotchés dessus puis sentir ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'elle coloria les contours de ses lèvres.

\- Tiens tu as oublié ça ! Coupa sa soeur en dessina en 4eme vitesse un coeur.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel puis étira sans le savoir in sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

\- Pourquoi le lui dire ? Répondit Alice en fronçant les sourcils, pour qu'il m'évite ? Certainement pas.

\- Et pourquoi crois tu qu'il t'évitera ?

\- Parce que cela ne se fait pas, je suis son élève et lui mon professeur, c'est illégal !

\- Illégal… Tu n'es plus une gamine, Alice.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Intervint une Jean curieuse.

\- Regarde le dessin de ma soeur et tu vas comprendre ! Répondit Azura en rigolant.

A la fin de cours les tous filles étaient en train de faire la queue pour manger. Alice racontait des blagues et faisait rire les autres et même ceux qui étaient en train d'attendre, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent le visage d'une chauve souris albinos. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt puis pris un air plus sérieux.

\- Rooh zut … J'ai envie de faire pipi … Trancha Azura l'inquiétude de sa soeur.

\- Vas, nous t'attendons. Répondit gentiment Jean.

Alice regarda sa soeur partir puis ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de suivre le regard de Lucy qui était en train de discuter doucement avec sa bande. Ses yeux se baladaient sur sa soeur puis une fois sortit de son champ de vision, tous les trois partirent à leur tour. Inquiète après avoir écouté leur discussion d'hier, elle pris elle aussi congé de la queue afin de s'assurer que sa soeur ne risquerai rien. Elle traversa les couloirs en grande vitesse, sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle imagina le corps inerte de sa soeur étendu au sol. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle y pensa puis cessa lorsqu'elle tomba en collision avec quelqu'un.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que …

\- Azura ?

\- Alice … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ! Tu ne devrai pas faire la queue avec les autres ?! Trancha-t-elle en caressant son crâne endolori.

Alice se retrouva bête puis chercha une excuse.

\- Non, j'avais moi aussi une envie pressente, vas rejoindre les autres, j'arrive !

Azura haussa les épaules avant de prendre congé de sa soeur.

Elle resta un instant dans les toilettes publiques, elle posa ses yeux sur le miroir puis décida de se maquiller un peu. Elle dessina un léger trait sur ses yeux puis un peu de glose sur les lèvres. Elle se recoiffa également puis une fois qu'elle se trouvait mieux, elle quitta cet endroit puis rejoignit les autres.

À table, comme d'habitude, tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien, Alice pour ne pas paraître trop différente racontait elle aussi des blagues et rigolait aux autres. Elle remarqua également que la bande de vipères n'était toujours pas revenu, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

Après avoir fini de manger le petit groupe c'est donné rendez-vous dans la salle de jeu. Alice jouait avec sa soeur contre Jean et Eileen. Les deux garçons regardaient les filles avec un sourire aux lèvres. Après à avoir joué des heures et des heures elles prirent congé de la salle de jeu pour se retrouver à l'extérieur de l'école.

\- Soleil ... Comme c'est agréable ! S'exclama Alice en se couchant.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Bronzons un peu ! Répondit sa soeur en faisant la même chose.

\- Moi je vais me reposer dans la chambre. Souffla Jean en se levant. Eileen la suivit, laissant les deux sœurs seules.

Apres plusieurs minutes de relaxation, Alice décida de retrouver son amie. Elle laissa sa soeur puis traversa en silence les couloirs. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre comme un sentiment étrange traversa son esprit. Elle poussa doucement la porte, qui celle-ci se mît à grincer et sursauta face à ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle découvrit la bande de vipère dans sa propre chambre, Jean étendu au sol.

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve. Surgit la voix mi aigüe mi machiavélique de Lucy.

 **À suivre ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Alice en voyant son amie inerte au sol et la présence de cette vipère la fit d'abord paniquer. Elle resta immobile, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la mutante. Seul sa bouche s'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon amie ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Lucy se leva puis avança mielleusement, un sourire sadique sur son visage. Ses cheveux platines étaient comme d'habitude attachés en chignon stricte et portait toujours une tunique noire. Le noir sur ses paupières faisait un étrange contraste avec son visage de porcelaine. Plus elle avançait et plus Alice reculait. Elle n'avait pas peur d'elle mais ne voulait pas déclencher une énième dispute.

\- Pourquoi tu fuis ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Mauviette ! Trancha la voix de la jeune mutante avant d'agrandir ses yeux couleur sang.

Alice inspira un bon coup et tenta de se calmer. Elle recula encore un instant avant de se ressaisir. Elle fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'elle était dans SA chambre et que ce n'était pas à elle de fuir. Elle pouvait voir son amie se réveiller puis poser une main sur sa tête. Alice couru vers elle avant de reporter son regard vers la mutante albinos. Jean et Alice se levèrent en même temps et toutes les deux se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête.

\- Nous sommes deux contre toi, à ta place je partirai et tout de suite ! Coupa Jean le regard menaçant.

Lucy laissa un rire s'échapper avant de saisir une figurine en verre dans ses mains.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. La voix de la mutante était presque enjouée. Mais pour vous avertir que si vous ne quittez pas cette école, vous le regretterez.

Alice rigola à son tour avant de se placer devant son amie.

\- Et tu crois nous effrayer avec ces menaces de ce genre ?

Les yeux de Lucy se froncèrent, elle pinça ses lèvres avant de bondir sans crier gare sur Alice qui atterrie trois mettre plus loin et brisa au passage le miroir de la chambre. Jean sauta sur elle afin de se " venger " mais Lucy était plus rapide et utilisa son don de torture sur elle. La mutante se tordit de douleur et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui donner ce plaisir là.

\- Hey la chauve souris ! Tu vas laisser mon amie tranquille ‼ Surgit Alice en tirant de toute ses forces sur sa chevelure.

Jean fut alors tu vite dégagée de cet enfer infernale puis tortura à son tout sa victime avec sa mutation psychique. Alice en profita pour la ligoter avec ses lianes et rigola de temps à autre lorsqu'elle la vie en train de serrer les dents et essayer de se débattre. Elle était également heureuse de savoir quelle commençait à très bien maîtriser sa mutation. Lucy fut libérer quelques minutes plus tard et quitta la salle ai même passage, avant de promettre de se venger très sévèrement.

Jean souffla un bon coup avant de passer une main rapide sur sa chevelure rousse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prends d'agir de la sorte avec nous mais … Oh mon dieu Alice tu es blessée !

La mutante haussa les épaules avant de remarquer qu'un filet de sang coulait au niveau de son crâne et de ses avant-bras. Elle remarqua également que le miroir et la chambre était brisé en mille morceau puis se permit de lâcher un soupire.

\- Fait chier, et dire que je l'aimait bien ! Répondit-elle en parlant de la glace. Jean fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de déposer une serviette mouillé sur ses blessures. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais demander à Hank de l'alcool et des pansements.

La mutante recula puis quitta la salle, Jean la suivit tout en guettant les alentours.

\- Je vais moi aussi en profiter pour prendre un cachet, le coup qu'elle m'a donné à la tête me fait encore souffrir !

Après avoir eu un max de soin et à avoir bla-blaté pendant des heures elles quittèrent l'infirmerie puis se dirigèrent à la salle du cours du soutien. Alice pouvait d'ailleurs voir sa soeur en train de discuter avec une mutante aux cheveux verts.

\- Il est sympa Hank, quand il le veut.

\- Oui, répondit Jean en souriant, il est très gentil, pourquoi ?

\- Je le voyais plus … Coincé et nian-nian !

Jean rigola doucement.

\- Beaucoup pense sa de lui, probablement dû à son look, mais il est en réalité loin d'être comme cela.

Le cours de soutien se passa, cette fois-ci dans une salle, Alice était cette fois-ci un peu plus concentrée et semblait plus à l'aise, probablement le fait que Lucy était absente. Il était incroyable de voir que sa présence pouvait à ce point la mettre mal à l'aise ! Tout ce passa très bien jusqu'à ce que le cours prenne fin. Alice se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires afin de pouvoir rejoindre sa soeur et son amie, mais fut très vite retenue par le professeur X. « Mince … » Avait-elle dit dans sa tête.

\- Alice ? Je peux vous parler deux minutes ?

La mutante leva les yeux avant d'étirer un sourire gêné.

« Oui évidemment qu'il le pouvait … »

Elle hocha la tête avant de finir de ranger son dernier livre dans son sac. Elle le suivit dans son bureau puis il l'invita en souriant à s'assoir en face de lui.

\- Vous voulez me parler ?

\- Oui, je voulais savoir si tout va bien.

\- Professeur ?

Il esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre.

\- Je me suis en quelque sorte inquiète pour vous le jour où vous avez appris pour votre double mutation.

Elle se mît à rire doucement. « Il l'avait convoqué que pour cela … » Elle s'adossa sur sa chaise avant de hocher la tête.

\- Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas, mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter.

Charles esquissa un autre sourire avant de froncer les sourcils en s'apercevant de fines tâches de sangs sur les manches blanches de son haut.

\- Vous êtes blessée ? Reprit-il en désignant l'endroit où elle saignait.

Alice hoqueta avant de plaquer instantanément sa main sur son bras droit. Elle leva ensuite les yeux et croisa le regard interrogateur et presque furieux de Charles. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de chercher des excuses.

\- Je … Je me suis écorchée avec les branches d'un arbre.

\- Dites moi la vérité, Alice.

La voix de Charles raisonna dans les oreilles de la mutante. Le télépathe remarqua la nervosité de la jeune femme grâce à sa mâchoire qui se serra et au regard presque paniqué et fuyant qui s'échappa de ses yeux. Il fronça davantage les sourcils et s'imagina instantanément le pire.

\- Alice, si quelqu'un vous a fait du mal je dois en être immédiatement informé.

La mutante se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie

\- Alice ..

\- Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter pour moi. Répondit-elle avant de sortir.

Alice se détestait. Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle complique les choses ? Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement lui dire la vérité concernant ses blessures ? Elle secoua la tête tout en râlant. En même temps, elle ne souhaitait pas aggraver les choses en parlant à quiconque de cette situation et voulait encore moins qu'il la trouve trop faible et incapable de gérer ses problèmes seules. Alice continua sa marche tout en évitant les quelques élèves qui courraient dans les couloirs. Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la salle de jeu. Elle vit Albert lui sauter presque dessus.

\- Mademoiselle Alice, voulez-vous allez au bal avec moi ? Il s'agenouilla puis lui ouvrit les bras avec un sourire charmant. La mutante haussa un sourcil.

\- Euh .. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Albert, souffla une Jean amusée par la situation, laissa la tranquille et trouve toi une autre cavalière.

\- J'ai du mal à suivre, répondit la concerner en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

Elle vit sa soeur avancer vers elle, le sourire au lèvres.

\- Quoi tu n'es pas au courant ? Dans deux moins il y aura un bal ! Un bal tu te rends comptes ?

Alice écarquilla les yeux.

« Un bal … Un bal ? » Elle s'imagina tout de suite danser avec un certain professeur puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses joues viraient tout de suite au rouge.

\- C'est pour cela que nous devons trouver un cavalier au plus vite. Surgit Eileen en croquant au passage dans une pomme.

\- Tu as une idée avec qui tu voudrai aller ? Demanda Jean.

\- Haha ! S'exclama la mutante brune avant de tourner les talons.

\- Bon, je crois que Eileen nous cache quelque chose, pouffa Azura.

\- Demain nous allons acheter une tenue pour le bal, continua Jean, je connais une boutique très chic.

\- Génial, cela me laisse le temps d'économiser un peu avant. Reprit Alice en souriant.

\- Ah tu t'es trouvée un job après les cours sœurette ?

\- Oui, je bosse au café juste à côté de l'école, je ne gagne pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça, d'ailleurs, je vais bientôt devoir y aller.

\- Tu bosses pendant combien de temps par jours ? Demanda Jean.

\- 4 heures. De 18 à 22 heure.

\- Rooh du coup le soir tu n'es plus dispo ‼ Se plaignit sa soeur en faisant la moue.

\- Bah non …

Les mutantes restèrent encore un moment à discuter avant que Alice ne prenne congé d'elle afin de se préparer pour son travail.

 **À suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Les semaines défilèrent d'une vitesse incroyable, Alice avait finalement réussi à économiser pas mal de sous et allait enfin pouvoir faire du shopping avec ses amies. Sa soeur et elle attendaient patiemment Jean et Eileen afin de se trouver de quoi se faire belle pour le soir qui avançait à grand pas.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'ira bien celle-ci ? Demanda Azura en sortant avec une robe noire, moulante.

\- Hummm, non, pour toi j'optimiserait plus pour une de couleur plus clair, comme celle ci, souffla Eileen en désignant une bleue clair, ou alors celle-ci, cette fois ci une blanche à dos nu.

\- La blanche est pas mal, cela me rappelle ma mutation ! Répondit la concerner en allant la chercher afin de l'essayer.

Alice chercha comme Jean une robe à se mettre, il y en avait tellement qu'il était très difficile de choisir.

\- À ton avi Alice, quelle couleur m'irai le mieux ? Demanda doucement la télépathe en s'attachant ses cheveux en un chignon rapide.

Alice détailla rapidement son amie.

\- Je pense que du vert émeraude sera très jolie.

\- Du vert émeraude ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, confirma la mutante en souriant, cela se mariera très bien avec tes cheveux roux.

\- Tu as raison ! Elle saisit celle de couleur verte, moulante et longue puis parti l'essayer. Elle vit également Eileen choisir une noir avec des dentelles blanc qui tombent vers le bas.

Alice essaya plusieurs style de robe, mais aucune ne semblait réellement lui plaire, elle fini par en choisir une bordeaux. Elle en tomba radicalement amoureuse et la pris dans hésiter.

Après avoir fini leur shopping elles partirent en direction d'un barre branché afin de boire une boisson chaude. Il faisait très froid et ils étaient tous affublés de gros manteaux.

\- Alors, avec qui est-ce que tu comptes aller au bal ? Demanda Jean a Alice.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. A propos, tu sais que Eileen y va avec Théo ?

\- Oui, je sais Alice, Mais ne détourne pas la conversation. Il y a au moins une dizaine de garçons qui t'ont demandé, sans succès.

Alice détourna les yeux de son amie et les posa sur sa soeur qui était en train de siroter son soda. Elle ne voulait aller au bal avec aucun des garçons qui lui avaient demandé. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait y aller avec quelqu'un. En fait, il y avait bien une personne. Mais Alice ne pouvait pas demander au professeur X d'être son cavalier !

Jean allait récidiver quand Albert et Théo entrèrent dans le barre. Eileen arriva ensuite avec un café chaud, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ! Albert s'assit entre Jean et Azura et Albert aux côtés de Eileen.

\- Alors ? De quoi vous étiez en train de parler ? Lança un Albert curieux.

\- De rien qui pourrai t'intéresser ! Coupa Azura.

Le soir du bal arriva enfin, Dans la grande salle tous les élèves étaient surexcités. Les filles couraient dans tous les sens pour chercher une barrette ou un rouge à lèvre perdu. Alice était en train de se sécher les cheveux tandis que Jean enfilait sa robe.

-Oh mon dieu Jean ‼

Celle-ci regarda Alice avec inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? Je suis sur moche que cela ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es tout simplement divine ! Je te l'avais bien dis que le vert émeraude était ta couleur !

Jean rougit de plaisir.

\- Je suis sur que tu vas être magnifique toi aussi.

\- Je l'espère bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a un bal. Rigola cette dernière en rangeant le sèche cheveux.

Alice avait quant à elle, portait une bordeaux en soie. Celle ci ne possédait pas de manche et relevait sa poitrine pulpeuse. Ses cheveux, joliment attaché en un chignon lâché, laissant tomber quelques petite mèches châtains qui abritaient eux aussi de magnifique petite barrette. D'élégante boucles d'oreilles tombante, un collier avec des rubis la rendait encore plus belle. Elle portait un maquillage discret mais avait bien insisté sur le rouge à lèvre.

Jean regarda son amie sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue de la sorte. Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche avant de lâcher un « waouh ! » Alice était contente du résultat, même devant le miroir, elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître tellement qu'elle se trouvait belle. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'admirer, Azura arriva avec une blanche. Celle ci possédait des manches très fines qui volaient au moindre mouvement. Ses cheveux étaient lissé et quelques barrette argentés abritaient dans sa somptueuse chevelure nattée. Elle aussi était sublime et la voir en robe la changer grandement.

\- Je crois que nous sommes prête, lança Azura en souriant.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la robe que Eileen a choisit ! S'exclama Alice.

\- En la connaissant, elle a choisit noire. Répondit Jean en finissant de se parfumer.

Tous les élèves étaient présent dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était illuminée de plusieurs couleur et de la bonne musique y était déjà. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir quelques danseur que la piste de danse. Les filles virent Eileen plus loin en train de discuter avec Théo. Comme l'avait prédit Jean elle portait une robe noir en froufrou et avait sur la tête un chapeau parisien. Les filles se regardèrent avant de rigoler, Eileen avait un style … bien à elle.

Même si elles n'avaient pas de cavalier pour danser Jean et Azura se débrouillaient très bien pour en trouver sur place, quand à Alice, elle faisait tout pour que le professeur X la remarque, sans trop faire non plus, elle discutait avec tout le monde et goûtait à tous les plats, un léger sourire s'échappa de son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce dernier avait toujours un œil sur elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de rejoindre sa soeur qui rigolait aux éclats avec un garçon, elle vit Hank tout seul dans un coin, ayant pris de la pitié pour lui, elle avança en se direction.

\- Tu ne danses pas ?

Le mutant leva les yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait devant lui une femme magnifique, il mît un certain moment avant de réaliser que cette femme était tout simplement Alice.

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalière..

\- Moi non plus, répondit elle avec un sourire.

Le mutante le lui rendit avant de se lever.

Charle fronça les sourcils face à ce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait se détacher du magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Dans sa sublime robe bordeaux Alice dansait avec son ami. Il nota à quel point elle était beaucoup plus belle que toutes les jeunes filles réunies et dansait magnifiquement bien. Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe puis constata instantanément la joie de son ami. Jaloux il retira immédiatement ses doigts avant de se mettre à soupirer. Charles comprenait peu à peu pourquoi il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, il fronça de plus belle les sourcils avant de réaliser qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

\- Tu ne danses pas Charles ? Demanda Havok en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et courts.

Charles leva les yeux vers lui avant de les reporter vers la jeune mutante qui était en train de captiver tous les danseurs. Un air béa se dégagea de son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas à son ami qui eu un sourire au coin.

\- Pourquoi tu ne va pas lui parler ?

Le télépathe secoua brièvement la tête.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? Je le vois bien dans ton regard, je sais que tu as envie de lui parler. Continua Havok en buvant une canette de bière.

Charles ne disait rien. Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le fait de danser avec une aussi belle femme donna de l'espoir au mutant. Hank était heureux et juste après d'avoir fini de danser avec elle, une dizaine de fille était venue lui faire la coure.

Alice quand à elle, observa le professeur X sortir et décida de le suivre. Il quitta l'école pour aller boire sa bière tranquillement. Il faisait frais dehors et la jeune mutante avait légèrement froid.

 _" So shine bright tonight,_

 _You and I_

 _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

 _Eye to eye,_

 _So alive_

 _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky._

 _#_

 _Shine bright like a diamond_

 _Shine bright like a diamond_

 _Shining bright like a diamond_

 _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky "_

Charles tourna lentement la tête, il était comme paralysé devant cette apparition. Alice était un mélange de femme fatale et timide. Elle lui faisait presque référence à une créature mystique qui vous ensorcelle au moindre regard. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait en quelque sorte fait, elle l'avait ensorcelé. Complètement. Charles-Francis-Xavier était totalement sous le charme de cette jeune femme. En même temps, elle avait tout pour plaire. Le télépathe écouta les paroles de la musique avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Charles avait tendu sa main dans sa direction. Il l'invitait à danser. Elle hoqueta de stupeur puis se laissa guider. Curieusement, Charles savait très bien danser. Il avait posé la main droite de sa partenaire sur son torse et la serra contre lui.

Alice était comme dans un rêve dont elle espérait qu'il ne finirait jamais. Le fait d'être dans ses bras lui rappela un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti il y avait bien longtemps. Elle plongea ses yeux en amande dans ceux topaze de son professeur. Tout en écoutant les paroles de la chanson, Alice ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant présent. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient très proches des siennes, Charles pouvait sentir son parfum sucré et avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. Quand ...

 _BOOOOM ‼!_

Une explosion se faisait entendre. Alice et Charles se séparèrent au même instant puis se lancèrent des regards paniqués. L'explosion venait de la salle où Hank travaillait. Tous les élèves se turent et les musiques cessèrent. La panique se faisait ressentir. Le télépathe prit congé de sa partenaire avant de rejoindre Hank et Havok.

\- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe, je suis inquiet. Chuchota Charles.

Les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux, paniqués.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Menti le professeur pour rassurer ses élèves.

La plupart reprirent leur danse, tous sauf Alice, Azura Jean et Eileen qui étaient plus, inquiètes.

Alice en voyant son professeur partir décida de le suivre.

\- Alice ! Coupa sa soeur en courant derrière elle, suivit de Jean et son amie.

La mutante ne se retourna pas et continua sa route, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Charles courrait un grave danger.

 **À suivre …**

 **Je publierai la suite bientôt !**

 **Bisous ! ❤️❤️**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à vous ‼ Ce chapitre sera très court je m'en excuse d'avance ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Jean avait réussi à retenir son amie et remarqua que son visage était très inquiet.

\- Alice arête n'y va pas !

\- Charles est en danger ! Hurla cette dernière en laissant quelques fines larmes perler le long de son visage.

Jean regarda son amie avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Le professeur X sait très bien ce qu'il fait !

La mutante secoua la tête puis s'apprêtait de se remettre en route lorsqu'un sentiment étrange lui parcouru au niveau de ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait plus les sentir et tomba mollement au sol sous une grimace de surprise. Elle posa durement son regard vers une Eileen toute souriante, elle compris instantanément qu'elle venait de lui ôter l'usage de ses jambes.

\- Eileen ne joue pas à ce jeu ! Redonne moi mes jambes ‼

\- Non ! Protesta la mutante en croisant les bras, pas avant que tu retrouves raison !

Alice lançait des jurons tout en essayant de se relever. En vain.

\- Alice, souffla doucement Jean, Eileen a raison tu ..

\- A cause de vous Charles vas mourir ‼ Laissez moi partir le rejoindre !

\- Alice calme toi ! Tu es tellement affolée que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il peu à présent se déplacer sans son fauteuil ! Il ne craint rien et il sait ce qu'il fait ! Rétorqua sa soeur, plus durement.

La mutante se calma puis fronça les sourcils. Elle avait raison, elle n'avait strictement rien remarquée.

\- Comment cela se fait ?

Eileen s'avança vers elle.

\- J'ai on va dire contribué à ce miracle. Répondit-elle sous un sourire sadique.

Alice comprit tout de suite puis hocha doucement la tête.

Pendant ce temps Charles et ses compagnons entrèrent en grande hâte dans la salle où Hank avait l'habitude de passer ses journée puis découvrit avec effroi que la salle était dans un piteuse état et que tous les instruments de travail du mutant ont tous disparus jusqu'au dernier. Hank s'effondra au sol puis plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Charles et Havok regardait la scène sans mot dire. Le télépathe avança dans la salle, essayant de trouver un quelconque indice, mais en vain.

Hank se releva doucement avant de murmurer :

\- Tous mes échantillons ont disparu, mes outils, mes machines saccagées. Il releva les yeux et croisa les regards anxieux de ses amis. Comment je vais faire ?

Charles inspira bruyamment avant de passer furtivement sa main dans sa chevelure. Havok ne disait rien, en fait il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Rangeons la salle, nous réglerons ce problème plus tard. Répondit-il avant de quitter la salle. Il croisa sur son chemin les mutantes dans le couloir en train de discuter entre elle, il ne manqua pas de remarquer Alice par terre, il haussa un sourcil puis passa son chemin, un grand silence de la part des filles se faisait brusquement entendre, il quitta le couloir sous le regard insistant de la mutante.

Charles ... Murmura-t-elle, doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

 **À suivre ...**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura de l'action ;) bisous bisous :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à vous. Alors pour commencer, je m'excuse du retard. Depuis que j'ai repris les cours j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire. Mais je ne vous oublie pas ;)  
Après, désolé pour ce chapitre très court, comme je le dis, je n'ai plus le temps pour ça, mais je publierai quand même.  
Bonne lecture

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Ce fut une nuit calme. Un calme presque effrayant. Cependant le ciel etait parsemé d'étoile. Pas un vent. Tout le monde semblait dormir. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer. Tous dormaient, du moins tous sauf Alice. Elle avait beau essayée de trouver le sommeil qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Le visage de Charles etait imprégné dans sa mémoire. Elle ferma furtivement les yeux, serra les poings puis quitta sans plus tarder sa chambre sous un soupire long. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle marcha, dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, sur la pointe des pieds afin de faire le moins de bruit que possible. Elle ne voulait réveiller personne et souhaitait encore moins d'engager une discution avec personne . Tout ce quelle voulait c'était de se retouver seule. Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, un courrant d'air frai caressa ses jambes, soulevant au passage sa fine chemise de nuit blanche. Elle secoua la tête puis s'arreta. L'air frai provenait à l'interieur d'une salle. Comme hypnotisée, elle resta cloitrée, devant, sans bouger, sans mot dire. Une petite lumiere bleue semblait transpercait les irises de la jeune mutante. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sa main avança doucement en direction de la poignet mais s'arreta brusquement lorsque ses doigts frolerent le metal froid. Elle pince ses levres, ses yeux se mirent a trembler, ses sourcils froncés et ses cheveux sombres collés sur son front qui commencait a suer. Elle avala sa salive, recula sa main, fit trois pas en arriere puis courru le plus rapidement que possible. Elle c'est souvenu a qui appartenait cette chambre. _On entendirent alors des bruits de pas rasionner dans les couloirs._

Charles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il remercia une de ses élève de lui avoir donnée l'usage de ses jambes. A vrai dire, cela faisait comme une éternité qu'il n'avait plus connu ce bonheur. Celui de gambader librement, de ne plus à dépendre d'un fauteuil à bascule pour aller où bon lui semblait. Il remarqua également que rester la plupart de son temps assit n'était pas très bon pour sa santé, qu'il avait pris un peu de poids, surtout au niveau du ventre. Il grimaça en songeant définitivement à faire du sport. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis s'avança doucement vers la fenêtre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, quelque chose lui faisait sourire. Et il comprit trés vite pourquoi. La lune était brillante, répandant ses rayons argentés sur l'horizon. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes, il ouvrit la fenêtre puis un vent frai dont son souffle cavalait tout le long de sa chambre. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'être captivé par autre chose. Quelque chose de magnifique ... De presque jamais vu.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains semblait rire aux éclats. Le télépathe ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis fut presque éstomaqué de surprise lorsqu'il reconnu la personne en question.

\- Alice … murmura-t-il, a voix basse. _Alice ..._

Mais la jeune mutante ne pouvait entendre. il pleuvait abondamment. Charles ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux . La pluie ne cessa pas et très bientôt sa fine chemise blanche laissait transparaitre les magnifiques formes de la jeune femme. A vrai dire, c'était comme ci quelle n'avait plus aucun vétement sur elle. Elle rigolait, dansant avec sourire et tant de grâce que le coeur de Charles fit un bon. La pluie caressait la peau de soie de la jeune femme, laissant au passage une douce mélodie à la fois relaxante qu'existante. Elle était mouillée jusqu'aux os, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas froid et été complètement enfermée dans sa bulle. Son regard et sa beauté illuminaient le paysage laissant un spectacle splendide aux yeux du télépathe. Charles sentit ses muscles se contracter sous l'intensité de cette douce mélodie féerique. Il avait des frissons qui lui parcourait le corps et il n'était pas le seul, Alice ressentait la même chose. Tous deux étaient dans cet état émotionnel. Charles était heureux de la vue qui s'offrait à lui tandis que la jeune mutante profitait de ce moment de pur chant se fit plus aiguë, entêtant, atteignant le paroxysme de l'émotion. Charles assista à un spectacle qu'il ne reverra probablement plus de sa vie. Alice était si belle, si parfaite, Ses muscles fins et nerveux roulaient sous sa peau parfaite. Charles n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi parfaitement modelé. _Elle rigolait rigolait et rigolait encore et encore._

\- Ma douce petite folle ... murmura-t-il les yeux perdus au loin.

Charles décida avec bien des difficultés de refermer la fenêtre et de tourner les talons, pensant qu'il en avait assez vu. Alice termina sa danse en un mouvement gracieux avant de s'allonger sur un sol froid et mouiller puis ferma les yeux. La pluie venait de cesser. Elle éclata de rire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le professeur X trouva difficilement le sommeil. Aprés avoir vu un spectacle aussi epoustouflant et riche en emmotion, il y avait de quoi de rester nerveux. Il jura que dés demain, il mettera un terme a cette situation. Les rires, de la jeune mutante resterent gravés dans la tête du mutant qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

 _Ma douce petite folle..._

 ** _A_ SUIVRE ...**

 **Vos impressions ? Je publierai la suite la semaine prochaine, promis ! En attendant, laissez moi des reviews ! :p**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Hank avait finalement trouvé le courage de ranger son labo. Bien qu'il reste très triste que la plupart de ses grandes inventions aient disparu ou bien saccagé depuis l'incident. Il n'avait depuis revu personne. Et il en avait guère envie. Mais alors qu'il était en train de songer à remplacer ses machines ou alors en fabriquer d'autres quelqu'un entra dans la salle.

\- Visite surprise ! Surgit une voix joviale.

Le concerné leva doucement la tête puis se leva.

\- Tiens, Havok.

\- Oui, en chair et en os, mais je ne viens pas seul. Au moment où il termina sa phrase une autre tête familière apparue.

\- Et Charles, évidemment... Hank referma la porte derrière eux avant de sourire. Que me vaut cette visite ?

Havok avança dans la salle puis tapa brusquement dans ses mains.

\- Tu es de sortie ce soir . Charles et moi avons pensé que cela te ferait du bien... Sous le regard noir du professeur X, Havok toussota. Je veux dire, J'AI pensé que cela serait bon pour toi ...

Hank hocha doucement la tête, passa furtivement une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'approcher de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venu pour cela, Havok ! Trancha Charles. Le concerné baissa la tête, Hank plissa légèrement des yeux, voulant connaitre les intentions de son ami. Le télépathe souffla un bon coup avant de continuer. Trois élèves ont mystérieusement disparu au moment même de l'explosion. Regarde, j'ai les noms des concernés sur cette liste.

\- Et ? Souffla le mutant à lunettes en posant ses yeux sur la feuille.

\- Charles les soupçonne d'être à l'origine de cet incident et par la suite veut connaitre leurs intentions. Répondit Havok en roulant des yeux.

\- Ça me paraît logique. Rétorqua Hank. Et que comptes tu faire ?

Charles resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre.

\- Partir à leur recherche. Mais l'un d'entre nous doit garder cette école. Il passa furtivement sa main dans sa belle chevelure avant de fixer ses amis. Nous devons faire vite.

Hank ouvrit doucement la bouche puis hocha la tête.

\- Je m'y engage ! Lança fièrement Havok. Je suis le plus fort, le plus discret ... Le meilleur quoi !

\- Sacrillège ... Souffla Hank, lasse de la modestie légendaire de ce dernier.

\- Hey je t'ai entendu !

\- Arrêtez de vous quereller, ces gamineries ne nous aideront en rien !

Le professeur X reprit son calme. Parfois il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire avec des gamins. _Ce n'était pas comme ci qu'il en voyait pas tous les jours..._

Les concernés se turent. Charles souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre.

\- Je vais moi-même régler ce problème. Hank, l'école deviendra sous ta responsabilité et Alex... fais comme d'habitude.

\- Mais Charles, protesta ce dernier, comment vas-tu faire pour retrouver ces jeunes mutants alors que le Célébro a été détruit et il n'y a aucun moyen de le réparer !

Charles s'arreta, se retourna. Il mit un long moment avant de répondre. Hank avait raison, sans cette machine, jamais il ne pourra être en mesure de retouver les mutants, sauf si il utilise son don de télépathe, mais là encore, cela demande beacoup d'énergie et du temps, or il en avait pas.

\- Je trouverai un moyen.

\- Charles, c'est bien trop dangereux, tu ne peux pas partir comme cela, et que vais-je dire aux autres ?

\- Tu trouveras les mots. Je te fais confiance pour cela.

Encore une fois Charles s'appretait de quitter la salle, mais son ami Hank lui bara la route. Le visage presque furieux.

\- Charles, pour l'amour de dieu ne pars pas ! Ne te rends tu pas compte de la gravité de la situation ? Et si tu perds de nouveau l'usage de tes jambes ? C'est bien trop dangeureux ! laisse moi y aller à ta place !

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Intervint doucement Havok.

Le télépathe souffla un bon coup. Ces deux amis avaient raison, mais il ne voulait pas risquer leur vie. Il secoua la tête avant de se retourner, une énieme fois.

\- Ma décison est prise, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il vit Havok prendre ses affaires et hocher la tête signe " je viens avec toi. Il roula discretement des yeux. Je pars seul.

 _Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans les couloirs. Or personne ne semblait les avoir entendus._

Les deux mutants se turent puis fixèrent le professeur X qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Tous les deux comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le raisonner aussi facilement, quand il avait une idée en tête, il était très dur de parvenir à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu pars quand ? décida, Hank de briser le silence qui avait eu lieu.

\- Ce soir. Répondit Charles, mais avant cela je dois régler quelque chose... reprit-il sous un regard plus songeur que sérieux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Havok.

\- Une nana en vue et tu vas lui dévoiler ta flamme ? Lança-t-il brusquement en croisant ses bras, le regard presque malicieux. Hank ouvrit la bouche, surprit. Quand a Charles, il ne repondit pas, il se contenta juste de sourie encore plus, puis il quitta la salle sans mot dire. Les deux mutants se lancèrent des regards avant d'hausser les èpaules.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Charles prépara ses affaires. Il partira seul. Une fois son sac a dos rempli, il fit une pause, s'installa en face de sa fenêtre où hier encore il avait eu la chance d'explorer un spectacle unique. Des frissons lui parcouraient le corps rien que le fait d'y repenser. Cette petite mutante était vraiment speciale et c'est justement pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Il souffla un bon coup, détendit ses muscles. Il devait le faire, tout lui avouer. Il devait le faire avant qu'il ne parte. Alors qu'il s'appretait de quitter sa chambre pour voir son éléve, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place a une jeune femme en sueur, qui reprenait avec difficulté sa répiration. Le coeur de Charles fit un bon. Il ouvrit la bouche, surprit de voir son éléve dans cet état là et dans sa propre chambre.

\- Azura ?

\- professeur je vous en supplie, je vous en prie vous devez m'aider, vous devez ... Alice est parti elle ...

Charles n'eut pas le temps de la laisser finir sa phrase qu'il s'infiltra instantanément dans son esprit. Azura Hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on entrait dans sa tête puis se figea.

Charles fit deux pas en arriere. Son teint devint écarlate et de la peur semblait sortir de ses pupilles topazes. Azura fixa son professeur tout en hochant tristement la tête, lui disant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Alice ... Souffla tristement le mutant tout en laissant tout espoir s'envoler.

\- J'ai essayé de la retenir professeur, mais ...

\- Je sais, trancha doucement le mutant en posant une main sur l'épaule de son éleve. Tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurai du faire plus attention. J'avais oublié a quel point ta soeur est trés maligne et écoute aux portes...

Azura se pinca les léves. Oui c'est bien ma soeur.

\- Qu'allons nous faire ? J'ai peur pour elle, elle est tellement maladroite tellement idiote quelle risque de se faire tuer !

Charles plongea son regard dans celui de la mutante en panique. Il comprenait sa panique, et il la partageait également.

\- Je vais la retouver, tu as ma parole.

* * *

 _A suivre ..._

Je sais je suis cruelle :p hihi. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Après le départ de Charles, Azura décida à son tour de partir à la recherche de sa sœur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir en douce de l'école une Jean suivit d'Eileen, Albert et enfin Theo sortirent de nul part , tous avec un sac à dos aux épaules. Azura leva les yeux vers ses amis avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser partir seule . Lança Jean en croisant les bras. La rouquine était assez mécontente du fait que son amie est voulu partir sans elle.

\- Tu auras besoin de nous, petite. Ajouta Albert sous un petit clin d'œil malicieux.  
La mutante des glaces ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-elle refuser qu'il l'accompagne ou devait-elle justement profiter de cette chance afin

de ne pas affronter seule les dangers qui risquaient de lui tomber dessus ? Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle avait plus de chances de retrouver sa sœur. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage puis hocha la tête. Jean lui rendit le sourire avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

\- Nous avons assez perdu de temps, partons. Lança Azura en poussant la grande porte de l'école. Jean hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils. Les autres mutants suivirent le pas sans discuter.

* * *

Dehors il faisait encore jour, mais le soleil ne tardera pas de tomber et il commençait à faire froid. Heureusement tous étaient habillés chaudement. Azura portait un jean des bottes grises puis un pull de couleur bleue, Jean avait le même pantalon mais un pull à col roulé vert, Eileen était, pour ne pas changer tout en noire, avait sur elle un maquillage qui partait dans les extrêmes gothiques, et les deux garçons portaient un jean avec blouson foncé.

\- Sais-tu au moins où nous allons dormir ce soir ? Lança Théo qui essayait de courir alors qu'une violente pluie venait tout juste de tomber. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le déluge arrive dans des moments pareils ?!_

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils avaient quitté l'école et ce dernier avait l'impression de marcher sans savoir où aller. Comme tous les autres en fait. De plus, la fatigue commençait à s'installer.

\- Je connais un hôtel qui n'est pas trop cher, si on se dépêche on y est dans une heure ! Lança la petite soeur d'Alice au bout d'une journée de course intensive.  
\- Une heure ?! Cracha Eileen qui râlait pour son maquillage qui coulait dangereusement.

Theo prit la main de sa copine tout en lui murmurant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, cette dernière ronchonnait encore mais on l'entendait moins.  
Après une bonne heure de marche ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. L'hôtel était encore ouvert et ils eurent de la chance, il y avait de la place. Ils avaient loué deux chambres, une pour les garçons et une deuxième pour les filles.

\- J'y crois pas, trancha Albert, pour le prix on a même pas droit à un petit déjeuner offert !

Tous les cinq étaient dans un petit salon en attendant que les chambre soient prêtent.

\- Arrête de te plaindre ! Rétorqua Jean, tu n'as rien déboursé !

\- C'est vrai ça radin ! Et ca dit gentleman ?! Ajouta Eileen en croisant les bras.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil avança vers le distributeur boisson.

\- Une boisson chaude peut-être ? Quoi j'essaye de ne rattraper !

Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire. Jean s'arrêta quand elle vie Azura devant les fenêtres, le regard triste. Elle laissa Eileen et les autres partager un moment de joie pour aller rejoindre son amie..

Elle avanca doucement vers son amie, posa une main sur son épaules avant qu'un demi sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage triste.

\- On va la retrouver, souffla la télépathe. Azura souffla un coup avant de fermer les yeuc afin de ne pas fondre en larme.

\- Je l'espere. Tu ferai mieux de rejoindre les autres, je ne suis pas de trés bonne compagnie ce soir .

Jean leva les yeux au ciel, en effet, Azura qui avait pour habitude de rigoler tout le temps etait ce soir même trés réservé, mais elle comprenait se sentiment. Si elle apprenait que sa soeur disparait du jour au lendemain elle se ferait un sang d'ancre, mais elle voulait rester avec son amie afin de pouvoir, enfin essayer de lui remonter le moral, même si elle a conscience qu'elle n'y arrivera probablement pas.

\- Connais-tu la raison qui a poussée ta soeur a partir sans mot dire ?

Un long silence.

\- Oui, je la connais. La mutante des glaces se retourna puis défia le regard profond de Jean. Ma soeur est le genre de personne a partir quand bon lui semble, mais elle aime aussi que l'on s'inquiete pour elle. Jean fronça les sourcils, Azura respira un bon coup avant de reprendre. Un jour quand on avait que 15 ans, elle a fuguée de la maison cela a duré 3 jours, ont été morts d'inquiétudes et elle sa lui faisait rire. Mais ma soeur va bien, c'est le principal.

La télépathe ouvrit doucement la bouche, caressa ses cheveux roux avant de murmurer faiblement.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir si elle va bien ?

Azura lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Je le sens, nous ne sommes pourtant pas des soeurs jumelles mais un lien trés fort nous unis elle et moi. Quand l'une de nous ne pas va bien l'autre et de suite au courant. Ma soeur va bien, ce qui me rassure beaucoup.

\- C'est du gros n'importe quoi ! Intervint un Albert a moitié mort de rire

\- Albert ! Trancha Eileen en levant les yeux ciel. Je suis désolé pour cette interuption...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Répondit de maniere lasse Azura. Je vais aller me coucher, les chambres sont prétes.

\- Je viens avec toi, je ne veux pas te laisser seule ! Rétorqua Jean.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, des a la première heure, après avoir dévoré un repas copieux, ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour se remettre en route, le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel et il faisait froid. Azura avait très mal dormi, tout le temps des images de sa soeur paniquée lui parvenaient en tête. Les mutants marchaient lentement, Azura restait toute la trajette silencieuse, Eileen discutait de temps à autre avec les garçons et Jean utilisait son GPS atypique que Hank lui avait confectionné il y a quelques mois de cela, il servait aussi bien de se repérer mais indiquait de temps à autre, par une lumière rouge le chemin à prendre. Alors qu'elle était en train de trifouiller son téléphone cette fameuse lumière rouge attira son attention. Cette lumière indiqua une petite forêt.

\- Nous devons emprunter cette forêt. Lança Jeane en indiquant l'endroit ou la lumière rouge pointait.  
\- Quoi ? Rétorqua Eileen en grimaçant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? ricana Albert.

Eileen fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas du tout, mais pourquoi ne pas la contourner ?

Azura écouta les mutants discuter avant de clore le débat en décidant d'emprunter le chemin de la forêt.  
Tous entrerent alors dans l'énorme forêt, dont les arbres qui en faisaient le contour étaient assez espacés et clairs. Mais plus loin dans la forêt ils constatèrent que les arbres devenaient plus serrés, plus sombres, la lumière du jour avait plus de mal à passer.  
\- Ne vous éloignez pas du groupe sous risque de se perdre. Lança Azura en essayant de se repérer.  
\- Je ne vois rien et j'ai peur ! Sanglota à moitié Eileen. Elle tenait fermement la main de Théo qui traçait délicatement des petits cercles sur le dos de cette dernière qui avaient pour but de la rassurer.  
\- Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur, rigola Albert, cette forêt n'est pas rassurante du tout et on peut très bien y rencontrer de t'as des créatures, telles que des Lou-Garou, des Troll, des vampires. Sans oublier d'autres bêtes encore plus maléfiques.

\- Ferme là Albert ! Trancha une Jean visiblement en colère, Eileen avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Azura aussi avait peur mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas faiblir face à une stupide forêt ! Une mutante ne reculerait devant rien et n'avait peur de rien surtout quand il s'agissait e retrouver sa soeur ! Une lueur de courage et de détermination envahissait ses yeux. Oui, elle y arriverait. Elle continuait de suivre la lumière rougeâtre elle devait retrouver sa soeur elt elle y arriverait. Elle regardait de temps à autre autour d'elle. Le tronc des arbres dépouillés apparaissait nu, sombre, dans la presque nuit.

Il y avait un petit chemin qui serpentait au milieu de cette forêt un chemin qui passait entre les arbres, ou aucune luminosité ne pouvait passer... Au bout d'une demi-heure, la lumière disparue. Les mutants constatèrent qu'ils étaient cette fois-ci perdus . Épuisé, Azura décida de faire une pause puis elle posa sur un tronc d'arbre puis souffla. Elle ignorait combien de temps ils étaient là, le temps ne semblait plus existant . Le soleil se couchait désormais et, petit à petit, la forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre. ils avaient passé finalement toute la journée dans cette forêt.

\- Je crois que nous allons dormir ici pour ce soir. S'exclama Albert, je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu.

\- Dormir ici .! Tu es dingue !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, tout va bien se passer. Rassura son copain en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais voir si je trouve un indice, je suis sur que ma soeur est venue par ici !

\- Je viens avec toi ! Coupa Jean.

\- Non, reste avec le groupe.

\- Mais ...

\- Jean, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

La télépathe fronça furtivement les sourcils puis hocha doucement la tête.

Le soleil était couché, même s'il ne faisait pas encore totalement noir. Azura marchait énergiquement tout en essayant de garder espoire qu'elle trouverait des indices concernant sa soeur. Tout un tas de questions rodaient dans sa tête t'elle que " R _etrouverai-je ma soeur un jour, et-elle venue par ici, mais surtout que faisait-elle en ce moment même "_ . Elle leva doucement la tête puis pouvait apercevoir la lune dans le ciel qui rependait ses rayons argentés . C'était un soir de pleine lune. Elle écartait des branches qui lui barraient le chemin, s'écorchant les bras. Désespérée, elle continuait son chemin en quête du grand chêne. Elle souffla un coup . Quand tout à coup elle sentit une présence non loin d'elle.

\- Qui est là ? Lança-t-elle en se levant, se parant d'utiliser son pouvoir de glace s'il le fallait. Ses yeux bougeaient de partout.

Des craquements de branchages retentirent tout autour d'elle . Terrifiée par ces bruits étranges, elle n'osa plus bouger. La mutante de glace vit un large buisson bouger et recula. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus terrifiants et frénétiques. " qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! " continua-t-elle sans jamais cesser de regarder le buisson qui bougeait de plus belle.

Une silhouette familière sortit alors de ces buissons.

\- Hank ?

 _A suivre ..._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

 _3600 ans plus tôt en Ancienne Égypte, des milliers de personnes saluent avec dévotion un cortège royal et scandent un nom, tandis que de mystérieux gardes se regardent avec insistance. La troupe est constituée d'Apocalypse, vieux et fatigué, et de ses Quatre Cavaliers, tous des mutants dont il a fait évoluer les pouvoirs. Ceux-ci et d'autres personnes entrent dans une immense pyramide pour procéder à un rituel, au cours duquel Apocalypse va transférer son esprit dans le corps d'un mutant capable de guérir de toutes les blessures physiques, afin de s'emparer de ses pouvoirs et de retrouver sa propre jeunesse. Mais alors que le transfert commence, les gardes se mutinent et tentent d'assassiner le mutant, le traitant de faux dieu. Les Cavaliers tombent les uns après les autres en protégeant leur maître, tandis que la pyramide est détruite par les mutins. Avant de mourir, la Cavalière de la Mort a le temps d'enfermer le nouveau corps de son maître dans un cocon télékinétique._

* * *

Azura avait vu juste, il s'agissait bien d'Hank. Et il n'était pas seul, son amie Havok était avec lui.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-elle en souriant, c'est le professeur X qui vous envoie pour me demander de revenir c'est Ca ? Mais voyez-vous je ne reviendrai que quand j'aurai retrouvé ma sœur !

Havok se mit à rire, Hank quant à lui semblait confus.

\- Calme ma belle, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. En fait, nous sommes à la recherche des mutants qui auraient emporté des … Il fut couper par Hank.  
Azura s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais une silhouette brune s'invita à la discussion.

\- Ça en fait du monde dit donc, hey vous n'aurez pas quelque chose à manger par hasard ?

\- Eileen ! Coupa la mutante des glaces.

\- Bah quoi je meurs de faim et de froid !

Hank ignora la deuxième mutante puis se focalisa de nouveau vers Azura.  
\- Sais-tu pourquoi ta sœur est parti ? Il regretta d'avoir posé cette question quand il vit les yeux de la mutante se plisser.  
Azura leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous me posez cette question ? j'en sais rien moi ! tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut la retrouver, elle doit être en danger. Elle se calma, souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre plus doucement. Je suis désolée, je suis juste inquiète...

\- Oh a vu ça. Rajouta Havok. Bon, puisqu'on est là, on peut se joindre à vous ?

Hank secoua la tête avant de prendre le bras de son ami et de le tirer loin des mutantes.

\- Une seconde, il faut qu'on parle !

\- Hey vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Soupira Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous joindre à eux, nous avons une mission je te rappelle !

\- Oui, est alors ?

Hank souffla, dépité, passa une main sur son visage.

\- Nous devons rester discrets, personne ne doit être au courant de nos plans, personne !

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ses gamins . Et je te rappelle que la blondasse est à la recherche de sa sœur et …

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la blondasse ? Lança une voix autoritaire.

Havok gloussa puis Hank rigola doucement.

\- Nous sommes au courant de tout vous savez, et nous sommes prêts de vous aider, a contrepartie que vous m'aidiez à retrouver ma sœur.

Havok ouvrit grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Hank quant à lui avança vers Azura puis un petit sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment ça vous êtes au courant de tout ?

Eileen qui était au côté de son amie soupira.

\- Nous savons que vous êtes à la recherche des trois débiles parce qu'ils vous ont pris des matériaux hypers importants.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher. Rigola Havok, quant à Hank il fronça les sourcils. Gêné qu'elles en savent un peu trop.

.

.

Des bruits de pas raisonnaient dans l'enceinte d'une vielle demeure. Une mutante aux cheveux platines aux yeux rouges comme le sang entra dans une grande salle, suivit de ses complices.

\- Maitres, nous venons d'achever notre mission.

Sa voix résonnait dans la salle, les deux mutants qui étaient à ses côtés avaient peur mais essayés de le cacher.

\- Approche. Lança le maitre qui était dos tourné. Lucy exécuta les ordres sans avoir peur puis une fois à ses côtés, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
\- Nous avons tous, maitre, absolument tout.

Le mutant se retourna, un visage qui laissait place à de la terreur et à la fois un visage fatigué et vieux apparu. Lucy, comme les deux autres se mettent à s'incliner tout en prononçant " maitre "

\- Je suis si fier de toi, de vous. Rectifia-t-il en posant aussi bien son regard vers la mutante blonde que vers les deux autres. Il ricana sardoniquement avant d'avancer vers les garçons. À mon tour de vous récompenser...

Au moment où il a prononcé le mot récompensé, Bob senti ses tatouages brulés, il hurla tout en se cambrant. Les tatouages devenaient plus sombres, plus puissants, plus gros. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le vieux mutant, puis il s'approcha vers le second qui possédait la capacité de se mettre invisible.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, ta mutation n'est pas assez ... interessante

Ethan ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Mais maitre je ..

\- Silence... Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

Le mutant n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une douleur lui parvint dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il ne pouvait ni boucher ni hurler, son teint devenait de plus en plus rouge. Apocalypse était en train de le tuer, sous les yeux de ses amis. Bob serra les dents puis se força à ne pas faiblir. Il aurait voulu intervenir mais il savait le sort qui lui serait réservé s'il se mêlait des affaires du maitre. Quant à Lucy, son regard demeurait totalement impassible. Ethan poussa son dernier souffle puis s'écroula au sol. Bob laissa quelques larmes couler et Lucy eut un sourire machiavélique.

\- À ton tour, ma belle. Les cheveux de Lucy devinrent d'une couleur argentée, ses yeux couleur sang étaient à présents aussi noirs que la nuit puis

son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait plus puissante, elle pouvait sentir son sang chauffer à l'intérieur d'elle-même et comme une sensation de domination envahissait son corps. Bob regardait ce spectacle avec dégout, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers son ami. Adieu Ethan...

\- Merci, maitre, je me sens tellement ...

\- Tellement puissante compléta Apocalypse qui avait un regard aussi froid que la mort. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Trouvez-moi les meilleurs mutants, nous devons être nombreux si nous voulons ... régner !

.

.

Jean se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange, un rêve ou elle avait vu Lucy et sa clique, un vieux mutant est Ethan Mourire. Elle se leva, essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Souffla Azura, venant tout juste de se réveiller.

Jean grimaça, une douleur vive était en train de lui envahir le corps, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa tête tout en hurlant. Tous ceux qui dormaient été à présent réveillé.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda les autres. Hank se posa à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule. Jean ...  
La télépathe reprit petite à petite connaissance.

\- Je l'ai vu ... Je l'ai vu...

\- Tu as vu qui ? Demanda Albert et Théo en coeur.

\- Alice, je l'ai vu, je sais ou elle se trouve !

 **A suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Charles était en train de boire un verre de bière dans une boîte de nuit. Les spots lumineux éclairaient ses yeux bleus océan. Les femmes présentes au bar lui jetaient des regards charmeurs et gloussaient à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elles. Le professeur X en ria. Qu'elles étaient inintéressantes ces femmes, pensa t-il. Toutes banales, obsédées par leur apparence et leur sex appeal périmé depuis des lustres... Lui, il avait besoin d'une femme sérieuse qui sait ce qu'elle veut et serait prête à l'épauler en cas de besoin, une femme douce et aimante, avec néanmoins un caractère légèrement de cochon.

Soudain, une femme entra dans la salle. Elle semblait avoir comme lui, 30 ans. Elle avança vers le barre puis s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets. Charles fut intrigué par cette nouvelle venue, elle était très belle, avec ses cheveux noirs assez courts sa peau blanche et sans tache ses yeux noisette, des sourcils bien dessinés mais légèrement tombant lui donnant un aire triste et un visage innocent et doux . Elle lui était familière, il avait déjà vu cette beauté quelque part. Curieux, il se leva de sa chaise et alla en sa direction. Les traits de la jeune femme devinrent de plus en plus précis lorsque soudain, il la reconnut : Moira MacTaggert ! Il crut s'évanouir de surprise, jamais, il n'aurai cru un jour la revoir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changée depuis le temps, pas une ride, pas un cheveux blanc.

Il été autrefois très attiré par cette femme, mais la peur d'être un fardeau, dû à son accident au champ de bataille, il lui a fait oublié tous souvenirs. Il aurai tellement aimé lui parler de nouveau, mais comment pourrai-il s'y prendre ? A ses yeux il n'est qu'un parfait étranger. Il remarqua sa main et découvrit avec tristesse qu'elle portait une alliance. Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe puis entra dans les souvenir de la jeune femme.

 _Un mariage au bord de la place, une robe blanche, des invités, des rires mélangés à de l'excitation. Moira était sans doute la plus belle et heureuse des mariées._

Il quitta doucement les souvenir de cette dernière avant d'émettre un sourire sur son visage. Il était heureux pour elle, même si un pincement au niveau de son coeur y été.

Alors qu'il contemplait discrètement Moira, il vit deux jeunes entrer dans le barre, ils portaient tous, deux des capuches et il été impossible de voir leurs visages. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il s'apprêta de pénétrer dans leur pensés quand une serveuse vint à lui.

\- Désirez vous boire autre chose ?

Charles secoua la tête avec de répondre gentiment que non. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre les derniers arrivants de vue puis souffla. Il vit Moira quitter le barre, le téléphone plaqué a son oreille puis soupira avant de se laisser aller dans sa bierre.

" _Un Whisky. Double si il vous plait ! "_

Cette voix, lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ses long cheveux cheveux couleur cuivre, sa peau de pêche, ses grands yeux noirs en amande et son magnifique visage sculpté…. Il ouvrit grand la bouche. Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être ...

 _Alice._

Il se leva instantanément de sa chaise. Il avait enfin retrouvé Alice, depuis le temps ! Il lui était impossible d'entrer dans son esprit, maintenant qu'elle avait une double mutation, celle d'un bouclier très puissant, elle bloquait toutes pensées. Il été heureux et soulagé de voir quelle,était en pleine forme. Elle devait rentrer avec lui, il le fallait, en en valait pour sa sécurité. Il devait lui parler. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait quitté l'école et il était mort d'inquiétude. Jamais il n'aurait cru la trouver ici-même, dans un barre vétue d'un pantalon noir trés moulant et d'un haut blanc avec une veste en cuire noire. Il remarqua également qu'elle été maquillée. Une question trona dans sa tête, qu'a-t-elle fait entre temps ?

\- Et avec ça ? : demanda le barman.

\- Ca sera tout. Merci.

\- Bien, comme vous voulez.

A peine le barman eut-il déposé le verre de Whisky que Alice le prit et le vida d'un coup à une vitesse indéfinissable. Cette attitude énerva le professeur X surtout quand il vit les regards surpris et amourachés des autres.

\- Bah quoi Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme boire ? Répondit elle en rigolant. Charles décida d'intervenir quand il vit un homme physiquement attirant s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il est très recommendé pour une jeune femme de votre âge de boire de la sorte.

Reconnaissant cette voix, Alice recracha tout sur le pauvre barman qui été malheureusement passée devant elle à ce moment même. Charles se contrôla de ne pas rire. Alice se retourna instantanément avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

\- Professeur mais qu'est-ce que vous …

\- Faites ici ? Continua le télépathe en souriant a moitié.

Alice hocha la tête avant de se noyer dans son regard topaze.

\- Je pourrais très bien vous demander la même chose, d'ailleurs savez vous que votre sœur et vos amies sont parti à votre recherche ?

La mutante resta droite, le regard impassible, Charles avait bien du mal a regarder ailleurs, elle était tellement belle.

\- Je le sais, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgé de son verre.

Charles attrapa doucement la main de la jeune mutante, plongea son regard océan.

\- Rentrez avec moi.

Alice ouvrit la bouche puis mit fin a ce contacte.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, partez pendant qu'il est encore temps. Souffla-t-elle en regadrant droit devant elle.

Charles ne comprenais pas ou elle voulait en venir. Alice approcha sa tête vers son professeur avant de murmurer :

\- Je rentrerais, je vous le promets, mais ce soir là ça ne sera pas possible, puisqu'ils sont là, et je compte bien les arrêter avant.

\- Qui sont là ? De qui et de quoi parlez vous ?

Alice fronça les sourcils, plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ces oreilles. Charles regarda chaques gestes gracieux de cette derniere avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Ceux qui vous on volé.

\- Quoi ? vous voulez dire … Charles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douleur vive, comme celle d'une brûlure envahit tout son corps. Il se cambra de douleur. Alice se leva, se posta à ses côtés sous les yeux paniqués des autres, il n'y avait plus aucune musique. Tous quittèrent les le barre quand il vit un homme baraqué sortir de sa peau un lion noir plus grand qu'à là normal.

Le regard d'Alice allait de la foulle jusqu'a son professeur qui été evanoui sous la douleur.

\- Tiens tiens tiens… Professeur X, Alice, comme on se retrouve, mon maître sera très heureux de savoir que j'ai trouvé deux mutants de votre genre.

Alice leva la tête puis vit avec horreur Lucy et Bob. Ils avaient tous deux changés, Lucy paraissait plus maléfique et Bob plus grand plus costaud pas surtout ses tatouages était plus impressionnant. Lucy arrêta de torturer son professeur puis rigola sardoniquement.

\- Joignez-vous à nous, lança Bob, son lion grogna puis s'approcha dangereusement de la mutante.

\- Plutôt mourrir ! Aboya Alice qui était toujours aux côtés de Charles.

\- Joignez-vous à nous, ou mourrez ! Intervint durement une Lucy donc ses yeux couleur noir fixaient ceux de la jeune mutante en colère.

\- Tu es sourdes ou quoi ? Jamais je ne deviendrai comme toi, face de chauves souris albinos, JAMAIS !

\- Trés bien, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous descendre toutes les deux ! la menaça Bob.

\- Vous en êtes si sur ? sourit Alice.

Au même instant, une immense fumée verte et des puissantes ronces apparurent, Elles detruiserent le barre en un rien de temps, trés vites tous se retrouverent a l'exterieur. Pris au dépourvu les deux mutants devirent prisonier des puissantes ronces d'Alice, et la fumé verte quelle dégageait avait un effet paralysante, Lucy aurait voulu utiliser son pouvoir mais Alice été trop puissante, Bob quand a lui retira son lion qui également été prisonier puis actionna avec difficulter un Griffond, qui, sans crier gare fonça droit vers la mutante avant de la soulever dans les airs. Ses serres puissante entra dans ma chaire de la mutante, cette derniere serra les dents puis fit tout pour echapper a la créature, mais en vain. Petit à petit les ronces se mirent a disparaitre. Charles se reveilla doucement, les brulures causés par Lucy étaient bien plus puissantes qu'avant, il se releva avec bien des difficultés. Ses yeux prirent définitivement peur quand il vit Alice prisionnier d'un aigle géant, mais encore plus quand la bête la relacha a 5 métres de haut. Il hurla de peur, mais quelques instants plus tard de douleur. Lucy revint a la charge.

\- Joins-toi à nous, ou ton sors sera le même. Aboya Lucy.

Charles serra les dents, il voulu rejoindre Alice mais l'aigle géant de Bob lui bloqua la route.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Surgis une autre voix, le télépathe tourna la tête et vis Jean et son groupe, il vit Azura courire au prés de sa soeur.

\- Monstre qu'avez-vous fait à ma soeur ?! Elle se leva le regard remplit de haine. Lucy avait sur elle un sourire machiavelique et Bob aussi.

Un rire diabolique sortit de sa bouche.

\- De mieux en mieux, 5 nouveaux mutants, mon maitre sera content. Bob rigola. Joingez-vous a nous, ou mourrez, c'est mon dernier avertissement.

 **A suivre ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

La première chose que Charles vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux était une silhouette rousse. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelques secondes plus tard tout devint plus clair, il vit une Jean au regard inquiet penché à quelques centimètre de son visage, ses cheveux flamboyants caressaient son torse et une main était posé dans la sienne.

\- Professeur …

La télépathe recula légèrement puis remit ses cheveux en place. Charles se leva il roula ses yeux un petit partout puis constata qu'il étaient tous les deux enfermés sans aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

Il se souvient à présent de tout, de la bataille, du fait qu'ils avaient tous perdus face aux vipères. Mais un souvenir encore plus douloureux réapparu. Alice. Une douleur dans le ventre apparu. Une douleur horrible, comme si que l'on vous dévorez de l'intérieur. Il avait vu Alice se faire enlever par un aigle géant, entendu ses cris, il l'a revoyait encore en train de se débattre pour qu'il la lâché, il revoyait son visage apeurée et le sang qui coulait . Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se retenir de ne pas laisser une larme s'échapper. Il ne voulait plus y penser, c'était trop dur, il ne voulait plus y repenser. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une main chaude tenir la sienne, Jean était devait lui, plongea son regard dans celui malheureux de son professeur.

\- Elle va bien. Souffla-y-elle tout en resserrant plus un plus son étreinte. Elle va bien, répéta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il ouvrit doucement la bouche, puis recula doucement.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mi heureuse mi hésitante.

\- J'étais la dernière à être vaincu. J'ai entendu Lucy dire quelque chose et …

\- Dire quoi ? Coupa durement Charles.

Jean avala sa salive avant de reprendre.

\- De la laisser en vie, qu'elle appartient au maître. Elle vit le télépathe froncer les sourcils tout en plongeant de son regard azur dans le sien puis reprit plus rapidement, je ne sais pas de quoi elle voulait parler, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est en vie !

Charles avança vers les barreaux puis serra les dents. Il été légèrement soulagé de savoir Alice en vie, mais tant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à porté de son champ de vision son inquiétude restera toujours. Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe, essayant d'entrer dans sa tête, espérant juste qu'elle ne bloque pas son esprit, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais rien ne se passa. Comme toujours il ne pouvait pas lire en elle.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, souffla Jean, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos pouvoirs ici.

Le télépathe fronça les sourcils puis recula.

\- Où sont les autres ?

La rouquine haussa les épaules en faisant la grimace.

\- Je ne le sais pas, mais j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

* * *

Comme l'avait ordonné Apocalypse, Lucy et Bob avaient ramenés des mutants. Les premiers à être choisi étaient Eileen et Théo. Tous deux étaient incapable d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour s'échapper et avaient les mains et les jambes enchaînés.

\- Maître… Lança Lucy quand elle vit Apocalypse s'approcher des mutants, une démarche qui faisait froid dans le dos. Eileen regarda son compagnon tout en essayant de rester forte, Theo pouvait voir toute la peur qui se logeait en elle et pria pour que ce monstre ne lui fasse aucun mal.

\- Nous avons fait comme vous nous avez demandé. Continua Bob. Les autres sont enfermés deux par deux, mais nous avons un problème avec une mutante qui …

Apocalypse leva une main signe qu'il devait cesser de parler avant de s'approcher dangereusement des deux mutants enchaînés.

\- Je suis fier de vous, mais j'espère l'être davantage. Il posa son regard de glace vers une Lucy peu méfiante. Vous savez à quel point que je n'aime pas les mutants "inutiles "

Bob savait de quoi il faisait allusion et la mort d'Ethan était toujours gravée dans son esprit. Lucy ricana avant d'avancer vers son maître.

\- Je ne sais pas si ses deux mutants pourraient vous satisfaire, mais nous avons capturé le professeur X, vous savez, le plus grand télépathe du monde, je ... Elle fut couper par un haussement de main de la part de son maitre.

Le plus ancien des mutants respira bruyement par le nez, se posta devant une Eileen qui tremblait dans tous les sens, avant d'étirer un petit sourire sournois.

\- Tout à l'heure il me servira, mais pour l'heure il me faut celle qui contrôle la terre.

\- Maitre, interrompit Bob sans craindre la réaction de son maitre. Cette mutante ci est encore en soin intensif et ...

\- Encore en soin atensfis ?! Et que fait au juste le prisonnier qui posséde le don de guerison ?! Coupa Apocalype durement faisant trembler tout le monde sur son passage, sau Lucy dont son visage restai, comme toujours, impassible.

Bob gloussa discrètement avant de s'approcher de son maitre, il posa un furtif regard vers Lucy avant de le reporter vers le plus ancien et terrifiant mutant que le monde connait.

\- Ses blessures sont trop profondes et il ne peu que soigner des égratinures.

\- Maitre, souffla une Lucy dont sa voix était plus machiavelique que jamais, je croyais avoir entendu de votre bouche que vous ne supportez pas les mutants inutiles ?

A ses mots Eileen et Théo se regarderent avant de gigotter dans tous les sens.

\- Si vous touchez un seul de ses cheveux je ... Théo n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une douleur trés vive s'empara de ses entrailles. Eileen comprit que Lucy était en train de le torturer puis se mit a protester pour quelle arrête.

Le vieux mutant leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ordonner de cesser. Il avança vers la mutante brune avant de saisir avec violence son vsiage aussi blanc que la neige.

\- Dit moi quelle est votre mutation.

Eileen ne disait rien mais pleura, de tristesse, de nervosité mais aussi de peur. Voyant qu'aucun son sortit de sa bouche sauf des sanglots pathetiques, il ressera son etreinte plantant ses ongles pointues dans sa chaire, quelques goûtes de sang perlaient le long de sa joue. La substance poupre qui sortait de la chair de cette derniere faisait sourire le puissant mutant. Il adorait cette couleur mais adorait encore plus son goût métalique.

\- Je ne me repetterai pas, donnez moi votre mutation ! Sa voit était effrayante, Eileen ferma les yeux tout en essayant de se contrôler puis céda.

\- Je suis capable de retirer ou donner un des 5 sens je ...

\- Parfait, vous pouvez rester en vie. Répondit Apocalyps en un sourire de glace.

Il libera le visage d'Eileen, puis avança vers le mutant blond qui venait tout juste de se remettre des brulures superficiel de Lucy.

\- Felicitation, votre petite amie restera en vie, ricanna le vieux mutant, suivit de Lucy, mais aura-t-elle la chance d'avoir un compagnon apte a vivre ?

Eileen voulu protester mais fut immediatement torturé par Lucy. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans toute la salle.

\- Je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard. Bob Lucy, envoyez ce prisonnier au cachot et revenez vite, vous avez une nouvelle mutante a ... former.

 **A suivre ...**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Des bruits de pas raisonnaient dans les couloirs. Un grincement de porte se faisait entendre puis un claquement brutale de la porte. Dans la salle de soin intensif, une mutante était en train de se remettre des profondes blessures qu'elle avait eu lors d'une bataille.

Alice.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit était une lumière aveuglante et un plafond de couleur bleu. En y jetant un meilleur coup d'œil, elle remarqua que celui ci était finement décorés de hiéroglyphes. Elle ouvrit la bouche posa instantanément ses doigts à l'endroit où les serre de l'immense volaille l'avait blessé puis constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! Surgit une voix malsaine non loin d'elle.

Alice se retourna instantanément puis vit avec effroi une Lucy vêtu d'une jupe volante et courte, un long mentaux noir et rouge puis surtout des talons vertigineux. Elle était là devant elle, les bras croisés et les regards de glace. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux couleur platine en un chignon strict.

La jeune mutante resta béa un instant avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Elle remarqua également qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de la veille mais une longue chemise de nuit bleue.

Elle plongea son regard paniqués dans ceux sombre de son ennemi puis se demanda comment allait les autres, si sa sœur était toujours en vie si …

\- Inutile de te fatiguer, ils vont tous bien ! Trancha-elle avant de tourner les talons. Ou presque. Reprit elle en ricanant sarcastiquement. Elle posa ses mains pales sur la poignet de porte puis se retourna tout doucement, fronçant les sourcils. Suis-moi, et ne m'oblige pas à te torturer pour que tu viennes.

Alice, n'ayant pas totalement récupérée, suivit Lucy tout en serrant les poings. Elles marchaient pendant de longues minutes dans les couloirs, sans mot dire, seuls les bruits de talons de cette dernière se faisaient entendre. Leur marche se termina lorsque Lucy s'arrêta au près d'une porte à motifs en relief, posa un bref regard vers Alice avant de sourire sardoniquement.

\- Un conseil si tu veux que tout se passe bien. Fais ce que le maître te dira de faire.

Je rêve souffla intérieurement Alice, la voilà qui lui donne des conseils maintenant ?

* * *

Dans une cellule plus loin, Azura commençait a perdre la tête. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'Eileen et Théo étaient parti et commençait vraiment a s'inquiéter. Mais encore plus pour sa soeur, puisquelle n'a pas eu une seule nouvelle d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait bien, puisqu'elle pouvait le ressentir, mais la savoir loin d'elle la perturbait. Elle avait beau essayait d'utiliser sa mutation pour s'évader d'ici, mais hélas elle ne pouvait rien faire, Apocalypse était plus rusé qu'elle y aurait cru.

Alors qu'elle commençait à tomber de fatigue, quelqu'un entra brusquement dans les cachots. Prise de surprise, elle se leva brusquement, se méfia au début puis couru vers la personne quand elle reconnu qui c'était.

\- Théo ‼

Ce dernier était couvert de sang et semblait à moitié dans les vapes. Azura se posa à ses côtés, horrifiée de voir dans quel état les vipères avait mît son ami.

\- Azura … Nous devons partir et vite nous ….

\- Théo … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t-on fait ? La voix de la mutante était tremblotante. Ou est Eileen qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Le mutant ferma doucement les yeux avant de murmurer un " devons partir au plus vite … "

\- Téo reveille-toi je t'en pris, Théo !

Azura laissa quelques larme rouler le long de ses joues. Il respirai encore mais très faiblement. Elle se leva brusquement puis donna un grand coup dans les barreaux, malheureusement ils étaient bien trop solide et elle se blessa au passage. Elle retomba sur ses genoux, posa ses mains devant son visage puis hurla.

L'humeur de la mutante empira quand Lucy et Bob prirent Théo, la laissant seul dans ses hurlements.

* * *

La porte se mit à couiner, la mutante de terre fut violemment poussée par Lucy, puis ne contrôlant plus sa force, elle tomba lamentablement sur ses genoux puis grimaça.

\- Maître, voilà la fille que vous m'avez demandé.

Alice leva doucement les yeux puis vit une masse bleue vêtu d'une tunique égyptienne. Elle prit le temps de bien l'observer et constata qu'il était vraiment impressionnant, sa taille était deux fois supérieur à la sienne, il dégageait un aspect froid et malveillant, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis sursauta lorsqu'un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos sorti de sa bouche.

\- Oui c'est bien elle ! Il avança vers elle. Alice fronça les sourcils. Je la reconnaîtrai entre toute !

\- Maître, coupa doucement Lucy. Vous êtes sûr que …

\- Il suffit ‼! Trancha le vieux mutant qui faisait une nouvelle fois sursauter son inviter, faites ce que vous avez à faire et laissez nous.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, s'inclina puis quitta la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Alice pouvait sentir son coeur qui battait très vite, elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec ce monstre, elle essayait bien tant que mal de cacher sa peur, mais y arrivait pas. Elle sursauta une énième fois quand une masse bleuâtre se posa droit devant elle. La mutante leva la tête puis vit l'imposant mutant juste devant elle, le regard grave.

\- Levez-vous. Ordonna -t-il séchement.

Elle exécuta ses ordres avant de reculer, doucement. Voyant toute la peur qui se dégageait en elle, Apocalypse souffla longuement par le nez avant de rompre le silence qui avait eu lieu.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux … Simplement que l'on discute.

Il l'invita à s'assoir, Alice ne voulant pas le contredire, mais aussi parce qu'elle était morte de trouille fit une nouvelle fois ce que le mutant lui a demandé de faire.

Alice remarqua que la table basse était en verre, un verre remarquable, décorés de hieroglyphes. En fait toute la salle en composait. Depuis sa tendre enfance, Alice était passionnée sur les histoires des Egyptiens, et avant même que sa mutation n'empire son rêve était de devenir Egyptologue. Ses doigts fins frollaient le verre puis hoqueta de stupeur quand le vieux mutant la surpris en train de contempler les écritures de son peuple.

\- Cela-vous plait-il donc a ce point ? Savez-vous que les Phéniciens ont fait toute la richesse de Tyr en fabriquant d'aussi beaux verres que ceux que vous pouvez contempler. Je vous pris, admirer la splendeur, ce travail immense.

La jeune mutante resta silencieuse un moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui et répondre.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

Apocalypse s'installa juste en face d'elle, Alice pouvait sentir un courrant d'air froid en ne put s'empecher de plisser des yeux.

\- Patience, vous le découvirez trés bientot.

\- Qu'est-ce que je découvirez ? Ou sont les autres et ma soeur ?! Rétorqua-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Face au changement de caractere de la jeune femme, le puissant mutant commençait a perdre son calme habituel puis l'ordonna de s'assoir, mais Alice n'en fit rien, trop obstinée d'avoir des réponses quelle avait demandé plus tôt.

Le mutant inspira longuement, passa une main sur son crâne dépourvu de cheuveux avant que ses yeux réptiles ne plonge dans le regard en colère de la jeune mutante.

\- Votre soeur va bien, vous aurez le droit de lui rendre une courte visite, une fois que vous m'aurez écouté.

La voix d'Apocalypse raisonnait dans les oreille d'Alice. Sa soeur va bien, avait elle entendu. Instantanement elle se calma, les muscles de son corps de détendirent. Elle reprend sa place et baissa la tête.

\- Vous ... vous me le promettez, je pourrai allez voir ma soeur aprés ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous croire aprés tout ce que vous m'avez fait a moi a ma soeur et a mes amies ?!

Ce dernier leva doucement les yeux au ciel, prit une figurine d'Anubis qui se trouvait juste derriere lui, sur une étagère parmis tant d'autres, puis la tendit devant la mutante.

\- Connaissez-vous ce personnage ?

Alice resta silencieuse, bien sur quelle le connaissait mais elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire, elle tenait réelement aux réponses quelle avait posé.

\- Je suis exactement comme lui et je suis bien décidé de prouver au monde que je suis également un Dieu, un Dieu bien supérieur aux "faux-Dieux" que vénèrent les hommes en ce monde. Et comme tous Dieux, quand je fais une promesse, il me doit de la respecter. Etes-vous convaincu a présent ?

La mutante fronça les sourcils. Ce mutant semblait si sur de lui, dangeureux, elle comprit qu'il representait un grand danger pour l'humanité puisque d'aprés ses dires, il voulait se représenter en un unique Dieux pour tous, elle imagina alors tous les conflits et les meutres qu'ils y aura. Elle serra les points, se leva brutalement puis ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais changer le monde changer les croyances des gens vous ...

Un rire noir fit taire la jeune mutante.

\- Et qui pourrai m'en empêcher ? Je suis le mutante le plus puissant, le plus ancien de tous, le destin de la Terre se trouve entre mes mains. Il se leva attrapa violement le bras de la jeune mutante. Mon nom est Apocalypse et je deviendrai l'unique Dieu des hommes et tuerais si quiconque qui s'opposerai a ce nouveau régime que j'instaurerai !

\- Je ne vous laisserez pas faire.

Il eclata une nouvelle fois de rire puis accentua la pression sur son bras, la faisant cette fois si grimacer tellement quelle avait mal.

\- Comment pourriez-vous m'en empêcher alors que vous ignorez tout, vous ne savez même pas qui vous êtes ? Il rigola encore une fois puis lacha violement son bras.

\- Je sais qui je suis ! Mon nom est Alice Bermon j'ai 22 ans et ...

\- Faux ! C'est ce que vous croyez par ce que vous semblez avoir tout oublié, on vous a fait croire de telles bêtises depuis votre naissance.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous essayez de me troubler l'esprit pour que je me joigne a vous ! bien essayé, mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis un menteur ? Vous êtes-il déjà arrivé de penser d'être differente ? De vous ressentir, rejetée par les autres ? Reprit-il pluS calmement.

Alice secoua la tête. Il disait n'importe quoi, tout cela n'avait aucun sens, non aucun sens.

\- Evidement, je suis une mutante ! Tout comme ma soeur !

\- Et pourtant, c'est toujours vers vous que viennent les ennuis, vous n'arrivez jamais a garder une personne proche de vous, même vos parents ont peur de vous !

Alice baissa la tête, elle aurai voulu protester mais il avait raison, raison sur tout, elle n'avait pas d'amis et attirait toujours les ennuis, elle leva les yeux vers lui tout en se demandant si elle devait l'écouter ou alors le laisser parler et faire comme ci de rien n'était. vous n'arrivez jamais a garder une personne proche de vous. Son coeur se noua en pensant a Charles, ce mutant dont elle en été tombé éperdument amoureuse.

\- Vous êtes bien plus puissante qu'une simple mutante, bien plus exeptionnelle, croyez-vous. et l'amour que vous éprouvez pour ce simple mutant n'est qu'une ombre, vous devez cesser avant que cela ne vous détruise.

Alice ecarquilla les yeux, secoua la tête, puis reculer

\- Vous mentez, vous mentez !

Apocalypse eu un sourire machiavelique sur son visage puis avançait en même temps quelle reculait. Elle avait beau lui dire de la laissée tranquile qu'il n'en faisait rien.

\- N'étes vous jamais demandée pourquoi vous avez une tache de naissance qui longe votre colone vertébrale ? Ces étranges écritures savez-vous ce que c'est ? Ce qu'ils veulent dire ?

La mutante de terre ferma les yeux tout en secouant toujours la tête. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Apocalypse caresser ses oreilles.

\- Je pourrais tout vous révéler.

\- Je ne veux plus rien savoir, sanglota a moitié Alice qui tomba sur ses genoux. Je vous est écouter, maintenant emmenez-moi voir ma soeur, s'il vous plait.

 **A suivre ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

Bonjours a vous ! Je tiens a m'excuser pour ce gros retard dans mes chapitres ... Je suis actuellement a l'université et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas bcp de temps pour écrire ... dans quelques semaines j'ai fini et là je pourrai reprendre plus facilement mes fictions ^^

Je vous laisse ce chapitre qui est assez court .. J'espere qu'il va vous plaire quand même !

Bonne lecture ;) N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

Un bruit strident surgit aux oreilles de la jeune mutante des glaces, qui avait finalement réussi à trouver le sommeil après de longues heures de hurlements. Son ami avait été ammené plus loin et était très inquiet pour lui. Elle se leva brutalement puis fonça tête baissée vers les grilles afin d'assommer celui qui avait osé la deranger de la sorte mais s'arrêta aussitôt quand elle vit qui était réellement devant les portes. Sa soeur était devant elle et attendait le feu vert pour l'enlacer.  
\- Azura ! Sanglota la jeune brune tout qui enlaça sa soeur avec tant de force que cette dernière avait du mal àrespirer.  
Azura clignota des yeux avant de se rendre compte que sa soeur était enfin prés d'elle puis sanglota à son tour avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Un câlin moins étouffant mais tout aussi profond que sa soeur.

\- Alice... tu es en vie... Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix soulagée entre deux sanglots. J'ai cru que ... j'ai cru que ...

\- Chut, coupa gentiment sa soeur en reculant doucement, je suis là, je vais bien. Elle essuya les larmes de sa soeur qui se mit à sourire, un sourire qui afficha aussi bien un sentiment de joie mais aussi de peur, peur d'envisager le fait qu'il est fortement possible que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle la voit. Ou sont les autres, comment vont-ils ?

Azura ferma les yeux tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration, elle plaqua ses cheveux en arrière puis s'essayapar terre, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Jean est avec le professeur X, ils vont bien je crois, elle marqua une pause, Théo et ... Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que de grosse larmes perlèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues.

Alice avança vers sa soeur tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne te crois pas, Apocalyps ne l'aurait pas tué.

\- Non, reprit difficilement sa soeur entre deux respirations fortes, il est blessé ils l'ont torturé jusqu'au sang ! Elle se leva puis attrapa sa soeur brusquement. Et toi pendant ce temps que faisais-tu ? Ou été tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme nous en prison, sale et blessée ? Toi aussi tu nous as trahis ?!

\- Azura non je ...

\- Menteuse ! Eileen nous a trahis et je suis sur que tu as fait de même je ...

\- Arrête Azura ! Trancha la plus vieille en repoussant sa soeur qui tomba brusquement par terre. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis souffla longuement. Je ne vous ai pas trahi, et si je ne suis encore moins libre. Elle baissa la tête puis secoua la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa soeur. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons devenir, Azura, je suis morte de peur...

\- Moi aussi, que nous veulent-ils au juste ? Quand allons-nous être libre ?

\- Je ne sais pas petite soeur, je ne sais pas.

Au moment où elle allait prendre sa soeur dans ses bras, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une Lucy au regard de glace.

\- La visite est terminée. Si tu te comportes bien tu la reverras demain, sinon tu peux lui dire adieu.

* * *

Apocalypse avait conduit Alice dans une des chambres de sa gigantesque demeure. Cette dernière était très grande et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle lui convenait très bien.

\- Vos amis seront bientôt libres, je vous en fais la promesse.

Alice se retourna tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tant que vous ne partez pas d'ici. Reprit-il. Préparez-vous, ce soir vous allez revoir vos proches.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Oui ce soir une réunion aura lieu. Je vous laisse, des vêtements propres vous attendent dans la penderie.

Apocalypse referma la porte doucement laissant la jeune mutante seule dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais mi les pieds auparavant.  
Celle-ci était spacieuse, claire et dégageait une odeur agréable, a contrario de la prison où "vivaient" les autres. Une grande salle de bain accompagnait cette pièce, où une immense baignoire y était logée au coin de la salle. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les parois dorées et azure de la baignoire puis glissèrent juste après sur les huiles essentielles posées avec soin sur les étagères. La salle de bain était tellement grande qu'elle pouvait facilement accueillir au moins deux personnes ! Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle d'eau pour se rendre dans la salle à côté où repose une grande armoire, elle vit avec surprise un nombre incalculable de robes de toutes les couleurs rangées proprement et quelques pairs de chaussures tout aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres en dessous. Et il n'y avait pas que des robes, des pantalons et des hauts sympathiques étaient également bien rangés.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain puis fit couler de l'eau chaude avant de rajouter des huiles essentielles. Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla, elle vit un gros hématome au niveau de son ventre. Elle grimaça tout en posant ses doigts fins à l'endroit où elle avait mal. Elle mitdélicatement de la pommade anti-bleue puis massa doucement sa peau endolorie. Elle remarqua aussi quelques bleues au niveau de ses avant-bras et n'en parlons pas de son dos ! D'immondes cicatrices se logeaient sur sa peau et elles ne partaient probablement jamais ! Il fallait sans dire que les événements depuis ses derniers jours ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidées. De plus, depuis quelques jours s'est pensé étaient ailleurs, amoureuse de Charles elle ne pouvait que se soucier de lui. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux tout en se disant que ce soir elle allait le revoir, en bon état elle espérait. Un petit sourire se dégagea de son visage mais il ne resta pas longtemps. Le visage de celui qu'elle aimait disparaissait petit a petit de sa tête.

Alice regarda ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Elle faillit déglutir en voyant son minois. D'énormes cernes noirs ornés ses yeux, et s'irisent noires semblaient avoir perdul'éclat naturel qu'elles avaient auparavant. Sa peau qui était scintillante et fraîche semble être replacée par un teint maladif et fatigué. Les événements étaient en trainde la détruire à petit feu, elle le savait. Une agréable odeur de lavande se faisait sentir dans toute la pièce et lorsque l'eau chaude est rempli la baignoire, Alice ferma le robinet avant de se glisser mollement dans le bain sous un soupire d'extase.

Il était incroyable de voir à quel point ce bain était bénéfique pour elle, son teint était redevenu a la normal, ses cheveux soyeux et ses cicatrices et ses bleues avaient disparu sans même laisser la moindre trace. Les yeux de la jeune mutante n'étaient à la fois heureux qu'affolés ! Elle resta au moins une demi-heure à comprendre comment une chose a-t-elle pu se produire. Apocalypse a dû mettre des ingrédients magiques dans ses produits. Alice s'habilla de façon très simple, à savoir un pantalon noir, comme dans ses habitudes puis opta pour un haut à manches longues vertes emeuraude - sa couleur- puis décida de laisser ses cheveux naturels. Aux pieds elle mit des chaussures plates de la même couleur que son haut puis une fois prête, elle quitta la chambre tout en refermant délicatement la porte.

Alice marcha dans les couloirs, plus elle avançait et plus elle entendait du bruit. Ces voix lui étaient familières, plus elle se rapprochait et plus elle avait l'impression de les connaitre. Une fois a l'autre bout du couloir, une fois arrivéà destination son coeur fit un bon violent dans sa poitrine.

Elle vit Jean en train de discuter avec sa soeur, elles étaient toutes les deux assises par terre, dans le salon juste en face d'une cheminer. Toutes deux portaient des vêtements propres, sa soeur semblait aller bien mieux que la veille puis fut presque soulagée de la voir ainsi. Elle aurait voulu se joindre à elles mais quelque chose d'étrange se dégagea de l'atmosphère, Alice avait une drôle de sensation, un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. Elle recula, s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre quand elle percuta sans le faire exprès un mutant blond aux yeux bleus, de forte corpulence comportant d'immenses tatouages ...

Bob, reconnu-t-elle.

\- Que fais-tu ici seule ? Demanda-t-il sous un ton froid. Ce mutant était très beau il faisait certes deux fois sa taille de fois sa corpulence mais quelque chose d'agréable sedégageait en lui ... Elle clignota des yeux puis se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne portait pas de haut et comportait des muscles bien dessinés.

Face à son silence il croisa les bras mais reprit de façon plus douce.

\- Tu es perdue ?

Elle secoua sa tête puis se recoiffa à toute vitesse.

\- Non, je ne me sens pas très bien c'est tout !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil puis pris une posture plus droite.

Alice gloussa, elle essaya de tout faire pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Elle pouvait voir d'épaisses veines qui se logeaient sous ses avant-bras, pouvaient voir le torse du mutant se gonfler à chaque respiration. Son coeur se serra sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle leva timidement les yeux puis fut presque électrocutée quand elle croisa son regard presque aussi ravageur que celui de Charles.

Le mutant haussa davantage les sourcil ce qui fit réagire la jeune mutante qui avait, sans s'en rendre compte pris un teint rougeatre.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici toute seule. Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il. Les autres t'attendent, reprit-il tout en se retournant à moitié. Un certain Charles Xavier t'attend.

 **A suivre ...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Helllooooo ! Désolé pour le retard !**

 **Bon passons à là ou nous nous sommes arrêté.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

Le cœur de la mutante s'arrêta au moment même ou il a prononcé ce nom. Elle allait le revoir lui avait-il dit. Un sentiment de joie la traversa, mais devait-elle réellement ressentir cela ? Et s'il était blessé ou alors ... Plus lui-même ? Le mutant lui avait dit qu'elle allait le revoir, mais pas de l'état dont elle allait le revoir.

\- Excuse moi ! Coupa Alice, d'une voix presque sèche.

Le mutant avec d'impressionnants muscles s'arrêta. Alice gloussa lorsqu'elle croisa son regard de glace. Il était vraiment impressionnant.

\- Oui ?

\- Que va-t-il se passer une fois arrivé dans l'autre salle ?

\- Tout dépendra du maître. Coupa-t-il.

\- Charles... Le professeur X est toujours...En vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mutant fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu poses trop de questions qui ne te regardes pas.

\- Si ça me regarde ! Protesta Alice, le visage grave.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'es qu'une stupide mutante, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pousser le maître à te choisir.

Alice voulut protester face à cette insulte gratuite puis ouvrit doucement la bouche face aux derniers mots que ce mutant a prononcés.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui à pousser le maître à te choisir.

Cette phrase raisonnait au moins une bonne dizaine de fois dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne réplique.

\- Choisir ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je l'ignore aussi, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, seules Lucy est au courant, étant donné qu'elle est son bras droit.

\- Je suppose que ton maître et toi n'avez pas une très bonne relation ?

Il serra les poings puis les dents mais resta silencieux, Alice comprit alors qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible puis comptais bien jouer là-dessus pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Être repoussée, mise à l'écart des autres, c'est l'histoire de ma vie.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit ce dernier tout en gardant méfiance.

\- Oh oui, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin des autres pour vivre je...

La voix de Charles raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle pouvait entendre les paroles douces et réconfortantes qu'il lui disait à chaque fois lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une situation difficile. Ses paroles avaient pour dont de lui remonter le moral, à chaque fois. Une boule de tristesse commençait à l'envahir, il lui manquait terriblement, et ce sentiment-là était insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle le revoie.

Bob la regarda sans rien dire. Il avait probablement compris qu'elle repensait aux bons souvenir qu'elle avait eu avant d'atterrir ici.

\- Je suis désolé, s'emporta t'elle en s'écroulant à terre et en pleurant à chaudes larmes sous les regards surpris et presque inquiet du mutant.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne faisait pas semblant. Ses sentiments avaient cette fois-ci surpassé sa raison.

Elle pleurait doucement, les mains cachées sur son visage. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du mutant blond se poser sur les siennes tentant de les enlever de son visage larmoyant.

Elle hoqueta de stupeur quand elle croisa le regard presque aussi intense que Charles plonger dans le sien. Il lui passa un bout de chiffon avant de se relever.

\- Je ne veux pas que mon maître te vois dans cet état. Je risque d'avoir des ennuis. Sèche tes larmes.

Alice resta un moment abasourdit avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Pendant un instant, elle a cru qu'il allait l'aider.

Ils se remirent en route puis une fois arrivé à destination Bob poussa la porte puis laissa Alice entrer la première.

Alice entra doucement dans la salle, elle remarqua avec surprise que celle-ci était spacieuse, claire et dégageait une odeur agréable, a contrario des autres pièces qui sentaient le renfermé. Elle chercha du regard Charles, mais il se trouvait qu'il n'était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils, se retourna et croisa le regard presque surpris de Bob.

\- Où est Charles ? Demanda Alice.

\- Patience...

\- Je ne veux pas attendre, ou est Charles ?!

\- Vous êtes impossible, soupira-t-il. De plus je ne suis pas sur que vous le verrez de suite.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi suis-je ici alors hein ?

\- Silence...

Elle s'apprêtait de lui répondre qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre, qu'elle avait besoin de le revoir, quand un rire loufoque se fit entendre.

\- Je vois que cette salle gamine est encore en vie ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le maître l'estime tant, elle est tellement... Banale !

Alice n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer de la même façon, tout en restant dos tourné à cette diablesse.

\- Que votre maître m'estime ou pas m'importe peu. La seule chose que je veux, c'est revoir mes amis et ma sœur.

Lucy s'apprêtait de lui faire recracher ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais fut couper par Bob.

\- Ne m'oblige pas d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi, Bob ! Menaça Lucy.

\- Arrête, qu'en pensera le maître s'il apprenait qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Lucy plissa dangereusement les yeux vers Bob puis glissa son regard de sang vers Alice qui s'était en fin de compte retourné. Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils puis serra plus fort les dents et les poings.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il a fait d'elle sa protéger, rajouta le mutant.

Alice pouvait sentir dans les paroles de ce dernier qu'il prenait un certain plaisir de lui rappeler a qu'elle point son maître l'estimait.

\- Je n'en crois pas un seul mot, ragea-t-elle, jamais le maître estimera plus cette gamine que moi, JAMAIS !

Elle se calma de suite lorsqu'un second rire, un rire bien plus sinistre que le sien apparu soudainement.

Apocalypse venait d'entrer dans la salle sans que personne ne s'était rendu compte. Ses pas étaient aussi silencieux qu'un ninja et sa présence toujours aussi effrayante. Tous sauf Alice s'inclinèrent devant lui en prononcer le mot "maître". Le mutant sombre et froid posa son regard vers la mutante brune puis remarqua qu'elle porter une des robes qu'il avait laissé dans la penderie. Celle-ci était jaune avec des bordures bleues et lui allait très bien.

\- Où est le professeur X ? Où est ma sœur ? Mes amis ? Demanda durement Alice.

Un grand silence régnait dans la salle, Bob regarda cette mutante comme-ci qu'elle était devenue folle, quant à Lucy, son regard était toujours impassible.

\- Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Reprit de plus belle la jeune mutante, ou son mes amis ?!

\- Lucy, répondit enfin le maître des lieux.

Cette dernière avança avec grande hâte avant de s'incliner devant lui.

\- Maitre.

\- Ramenez-moi notre nouvelle recrue. Je veux la présenter à notre, invitée. Sourit-il sadiquement.

\- Oui maître.

Un rire strident se faisait entendre quand cette mutante quitta la salle. Alice recula doucement puis effleura sans le faire exprès le torse de Bob.

\- Faites attention ! Chuchota-t-il en serrant les dents tout en la repoussant un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy arriva avec la personne que son maître lui avait ordonné d'emmener. Alice, qui vit de qui il s'agissait, ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. En fait si, elle s'y attendait un peu, mais pas qu'elle rejoigne définitivement ses ennemis !

\- N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Siffla le vieux mutant en caressant ses longues vagues ébène avec un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Lucy serra les dents discrètement. Elle n'aimait pas quand son maître portait plus d'intention envers une autre qu'elle. Bob ne disait rien, il se contenta juste de regarder la nouvelle création de son maître. Pour lui, elle comme lui et Lucy, n'était qu'une mutante de passage. Il n'existe pas un mutant que son maitre ai créer sans qu'il n'ai détruit. Avant eux, il y en avait plein d'autre. Ethan, son ami avait perdu la vie aprés plusieurs années de service. Alice quant à elle, était complétement écoeurée.

\- Cependant, repris ce dernier, il manque quelque chose, elle n'est pas tout à fait... Finie.

Il avança vers Eileen, ferma les yeux. La mutante grimaça de douleur puis tomba à terre en hurlant. Elle pouvait sentir une force extrêmement puissante l'envahir. En quelques secondes, les pouvoirs de la mutantes devinrent plus puissants. Il avança ensuite vers Alice.

\- Bientôt, vous vous joindrez à nous.

\- JAMAIS ! Hurla cette dernière tout en voulant cacher sa peur.

Oui, elle avait peur, peur qu'il lui fasse la même chose. Elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, avec sa sœur, reprendre une vie normale, même si elle s'avait que ce ne sera jamais plus le cas.

\- Jamais ? Protesta le vieux mutant.

\- Je ne suis pas un traître, je ne suis un monstre, je ne suis pas comme vous !

Un grand silence qui ne présumé rien de bon régnait alors dans la salle. Bob soupira face a la désobéissance de cette dernière.

\- Vous deviendrez l'une des nôtres, que vous le vouliez ou non. Mais puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vais être obligé d'employer la manière forte.

Il fit un geste en direction de sa nouvelle recrue, Eileen étira un petit sourire avant d'utiliser son pouvoir sur elle.

Alice fronça les sourcils puis sentit une douleur vive au niveau de ses yeux. Petit à petit sa vison devint flou et...

Elle ne voyait plus rien.

\- Ramenez-la dans sa chambre. Ordonna le maître.

 _A suivre ..._


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

Paniqué par ce qu'il lui est arrivé, sa respiration s'accéléra, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Alice recula brusquement puis tomba lourdement sur le sol glacé, les mains plaquées sur son visage. Lucy ricana face à son sort puis quitta la salle. Bob s'avança vers la mutante, s'arrêta, quelques minutes pour l'observer puis souffla brusquement.

Alice pouvait sentir qu'on la soulevait puis hurla qu'on la lâche. Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas puis en moins de deux, elle se retrouva sur ses deux jambes.

Il comprit ce qu'il lui était arrivé quand il croisa son regard vide puis fronça les sourcils. Ne pouvant pas se débrouiller seule, il lui attrapa, suivit d'un soupir, sa main pour la guider vers sa chambre. Au début, elle se débattait, mais comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre la force de ce mutant, elle lâcha prise.

Alice vivait un véritable cauchemar. Pour commencer, des mutants aussi cinglés que dangereux les tenaient comme prisonniers, ensuite elle ignorait l'état des autres, ne supportait pas d'être loin de sa sœur, Eileen les avaient tous trahis, et pour courronner le tout, la voilà devenue aveugle. Tout cela avait pour don de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'exploser toute sa colère qui bouillonnait en elle, mais elle savait qu'elles seront les risques si elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était ici, trop longtemps qu'elle aurait dû retrouver sa sœur, ses amis et quitter cet endroit. Elle ignorait toujours les intentions qu'avait Apocalypse à son égard, pourquoi la traitait-il comme une personne qu'il connaissait depuis des siècles ? Avaient-ils un lien de parenté ? Elle secoua la tête, cela ne pouvait être possible ! Mais en réfléchissant bien, pas si impossible que cela. Il est vrai qu'elle possédait au fond d'elle, un mauvais fond, que son enfance était très flou et qu'elle s'est toujours demandé si elle était vraiment à sa place et qui elle était réellement.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient d'arriver à destination, une voix féminine apparue brusquement derrière eux. Il s'agissait d'Eileen, elle couru vers le mutant dont son corps était recouvert de tatouage, leur demandant de s'arrêter. Bob se retourna puis haussa un sourcil.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il sous un air enervé.

\- Oui.

Elle posa un bref regarde vers Alice avant de se rappelait qu'elle lui avait retiré sa vue, puis se mit à sourire.

\- Nous devons fouiller tous les recoins de cette demeure, quatre de nos invités ont disparu !

Alice ouvrit doucement la bouche, Bob fronça les sourcils.

\- Il ne peut s'agir des invités du chef, ils étaient sous hypnose.

\- Justement, coupa Eileen en remettant ses longs cheveux noirs qui partaient en cascade, en place, je crois bien que cette salle gamine s'est moquée de nous !

Bob ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou alors se mettre en colère.

Il y a quelques années, le chef avait arraché à une modeste famille, une enfant qui avait à peine 9 ans. Il avait, sous ses yeux, tué ses parents de la pire des façons, puis avait élevé cet enfant. Cette gamine n'était pas une enfant ordinaire, c'était un mutant capable d'hypnotisé qui elle le voulait en l'espace de quelques secondes. Du moins, presque tout le monde, ses pouvoirs ne marchaient pas sur le chef. Elle avait pour mission d'hypnotiser ses invités pour permettre à son chef d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Bob avait au fond de lui, toujours douté de la fidélité de cette gamine. En même temps, vouloir se venger de la personne qui a tué ses parents et partir d'ici était plus que compréhensible.

Elle avait trouvé le moment propice pour partir, et surtout, les bonnes personnes.

\- Nous devons alerter le chef.

\- Inutile, trancha la mutante, il est parti avec Lucy, à la recherche de mutants, il ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment, ce qu'il nous laisse le temps de trouver les prisonniers et cette petite traîtresse !

À ses mots, elle entendit un ricanement féminin. Eileen fronça les sourcils quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

\- Dit-elle alors qu'il n'y a pas quelques jours, elle a rejoint le mauvais clan !

Elle s'avança vers elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais clan, et je ne suis pas une traîtresse.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Espèce de débile, bien sur que si que tu en es une, sache qu'ils ont tué Albert et Théo ! Hurla cette dernière, tellement fort qu'elle cru un moment que ses pouvoirs allaient exploser.

\- Albert et Théo étaient des mutants inutiles, ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, répondit Eileen sans scrupule.

Alice, choquée par les mots de cette dernière, même si elle avait rejoins le clan ennemi, elle pensait au moins qu'en rappelant le fait que son maître ai tué son petit ami et son meilleur ami lui aurait fait naître un sentiment de peine. Rien hormi un sentiment de froideur se dégageait en elle.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais une fille bien, que tu étais notre amie, tu me dégoutes !

La mutante brune ouvrit doucement la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Elle serra les poings puis les dents.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, et tu ne comprenda jamais rien ! J 'ai simplement choisi le plus puissant celui qui est capable de nous protéger en cas de guerre, nous les mutants, nous savons tous que notre présence sur terre est révolu, que les humains veulent nous détruire, car nous avons un nombre de places limité sur la Terre, qu'une seule espèce doit exister. Nous sommes bien moins nombreux que les humains c'est pourquoi le chef, NOTRE chef souhaite réunir tous les mutants et les rendre plus puissants pour que nous puissions gagner contre eux.

Elle se tut un instant afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle pouvait sentir de grosses goûtes de sueur perler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour toi Alice, tu dois faire le bon choix, rejoins Apocalypse, oublies ceux qui sont condamner à disparaître. Nous avons besoin de toi parmi nous. Il n'est pas trop tard, nous pouvons encore gagner. Évidemment que je suis triste pour Albert et Théo, mais ils n'auraient jamais survécu lorsque la grande guerre entre humains et mutants éclatera. Seuls les plus fort gagnerons le droit de rester sur Terre. Alice, tu es plus puissante que ta sœur, que tes amis, que moi même et sûrement encore plus que Charles. Je ne vous ai pas trahis, depuis le début, j'ai toujours su que ma place était ici. Je ne reviendrais plus en arrière. Fais un choix Alice, et fais le bon.

Alice resta un moment silencieuse. Au fond, elle n'avait pas tord. Les mutants étaient condamnés à disparaître, choisir de suivre ce mutant aussi froid que la mort était tentant, mais trahir ses amis et sa sœur, était moins concevable.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Peut-être te laisserais-je voir de nouveau quand tu feras, pour une fois, preuve d'intelligence ! Bob, enferme-la dans sa chambre, nous avons du travail !

Alice voulut protester, mais Bob lui chuchota qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se taise. Et il avait raison, elle était en très mauvaise posture face à elle, ayant perdu la vue elle avait perdue tous ses repères. Il est que quand on perd un de nos sens ou un membre qu'on se rend compte de l'utilité de chaque partie du corps humaine.

Il l'enferma dans sa chambre avant de tourner les talons.

Alice resta un moment devant la porte de sa soit disante chambre. Toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Elle comprenait à présent le pourquoi elle était ici. Apocalypse avait besoin d'elle, les mutants sont voués à disparaître, une grande guerre éclatera, dans peu de temps. Une alliance entre les partisans d'Apocalypse et ceux du professeur X restait impossible, même si elle restait l'unique solution d'avoir une chance de survivre. L'union fait la force, les conflits intérieur, emmène à la défaite. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- C'est aussi simple que cela, souffla-t-elle, cette fois-ci à voix basse avant de tomber sur ses genoux.

\- Relève-toi, souffla une voix bienveillante, non loin d'elle.

Cette dernière ouvrit brusquement les yeux, puis se releva.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle en maudissant Eileen de lui avoir privé de ses yeux.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, les battements de son cœur battaient de plus en plus vite.

\- Nous sommes ici pour te sauver, répondit cette fois-ci une voix féminine, moins courtoise.

Un blanc.

\- Me... Sauver ?

À ces mots, un profond sentiment de soulagement caressa le corps de la jeune mutante. L'espoir revint, elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit et retrouver sa sœur et ses amis. Mais avant de partir, il fallait à tout prix les retrouver avant que les deux autres mutants ne les retrouvent en premier.

\- Mon nom est Diablo, je suis capable de me téléporter ou bon me semble, prends ma main, tu ne risques rien, je te le promets.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, souffla la mutante.

\- J'aimerais le faire, mais je ne sais même pas ou vous êtes. Une complice d'Apocalypse m'a ôté la vue...

Diablo regarda la jeune mutante puis un sentiment de mal aise envahit tout son corps.

\- Oh... Il s'avança vers elle puis attrapa doucement sa main. Je suis navré...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Nous devons faire vite, lança la mutante.

\- Attendez, coupa Alice, nous devons avant toute chose retrouver ma sœur, mon amie et Charles !

\- Ils sont loin d'ici, à l'abri, souffla la mutante, et ils t'attendent. Diablo, il faut nous hâter !

Diablo tenait fermenant la main d'Alice puis attrapa celle de la mutante qui commençait à entendre des bruits de pas dans les couloirs. Le téléporteur se concentra de toutes ses forces. Se téléporter lui-même était simple, mais quand il s'agissait d'emmener du monde, la tache était plus rude.

Pour le moment, rien ne se passa, il n'y a même pas quelques minutes, il avait emmené avec lui cinq personnes, il avait puisé tout son énergie pour les faire sortir d'ici.

\- Dépêche toi Diablo, quelqu'un arrive !

\- Je sais Raven, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Protesta le mutant en serrant les dents.

\- Fais un effort, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Continua-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi, tu m'empêches de me concentrer !

Le cœur d'Alice rata un battement. La mutante qui accompagnait le téléporteur, était Mystique ? La mutante la plus connue, l'idole de toutes les jeunes filles et aussi la meilleure amie de Charles ? Elle secoua la tête afin de revenir à la réalité. Il devait avant tout quitter cette endroit, aprés, elle aura tout le temps de revenir là dessus. Diablo se concentra du mieux qu'il le pouvait, son teint leu pris une légère couleur rouge au niveau de son visage et de grosses veine épaisses apparurent sur son front, montrant l'effort qu'il faisait pour les sortir d'ici. Malgré les soupirs de Raven qui s'inquiétait de seconde en seconde, il se concentra. Alice entendit elle aussi des bruits de pas puis commença à paniquer.

\- Diablo, nous devons partir, maintenant !

Le mutant se concentra encore plus puis au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un mutant à la bouche entrouverte, le corps recouvert de tatouage, ils disparurent aussitôt.

Bob resta un moment devant la chambre vide d'Alice, baissa les bras puis referma doucement la bouche. Un sourire étira ses lèvres puis referma doucement la porte avant d'entamer, à pas lourd, les couloirs sombres.

A suivre...


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

Allongée sur un lit confortable, de petites voix dont elle connaissaient que trop bien, réveillèent en douceur la jeune mutante. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis soupira quand elle se rappela avec tristesse, qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir.

\- Alice...

Elle reconnu la voix de sa sœur, voulue par les émotions se lever, mais une main ferme l'obligea, gentiment, de rester au lit.

\- Reposez-vous encore, vous en avez besoin.

Cette voix était celle de Charles. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, avant de se mettre à rougir.

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix encore endormie.

\- Actuellement, à l'infirmerie, puisque vous avez perdu connaissance lors du voyage. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent souvent, surtout la première fois. Répondit ce dernier en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, coupa Alice, l'air faussement vexée.

Elle entendit cette fois si un autre rire féminin, celui de Jean.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ta sœur à fait pire que toi ! Elle se mit à rire.

\- Répète-le et je te congèle sur place ! Menaça la plus jeune en serrant les dents.

\- Essaye pour voir ?! Osa Jean en croisant les bras pendant que els autres mutants se retenaient de rire.

\- Ne me provoque pas Jean.

Les mutants, n'en pouvant plus, rigolèrent de bon cœur. Tous étaient à présent en sécurité, Alice avait retrouvé sa sœur, et la plupart de ses amis, tous se portaient apparemment bien. Elle pouvait se reposer sans craindre d'être tuée à tout moment. Un immense sentiment de bonheur envahi tout son corps, apaisée voilà comment elle se sentait réellement. Le seul problème qu'il fallait qu'elle règle au plus vite, sa vue. Sans Eileen, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour la retrouver. Elle serra les poings rien qu'en repensant à cette traite, et son sentiment de bien-être, qui a duré un court instant, disparu au même moment.

\- J'aimerais savoir, souffla la mutante de la Terre, comment avez-vous su pour nous ?

Elle s'adressa aux deux mutants qui étaient venus pour les sauver.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit séchement Mystique.

Un petite silence.

\- J'aimerais l'entendre. S'il vous plait ?

Azura regarda brièvement sa sœur puis la mutante reprit une forme humaine. Jean et Charles ne disaient rien.

\- Plus tard, reprit-elle en tournant les talons.

Charles regarda tristement Raven partir. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait l'espoir qu'elle s'accepterait comme elle est. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle toujours de cacher sa véritable nature ?

\- Je vais moi aussi me reposer, je suis épuisé, lança Diablo en tournant lui aussi les talons.

Azura s'avança vers sa sœur, lui attrapa doucement sa main.

\- Il est temps pour moi de te laisser grande sœur, je reviendrais d'ici une heure ou deux, le temps que tu te reposes un peu.

Elle recula puis souffla à Jean qu'elles devaient les laisser tranquille sous forme de clin d'œil. Alice, ayant de très bonnes oreilles, entendit tout puis son teint devint écarlate. Charles quant à lui n'avait rien entendu, mais il se doutait bien qu'elles avaient compris qu'il avait trés envie d'être, depuis ce temps, seul avec d'elle. Il se mit à rougir une fois les filles parties. Alice aussi. Pour chasser le mal aise, il trouva très vite un sujet de discussion.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de revenir ici ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

Il gloussa puis s'avança doucement vers elle.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, il me semble, heu, je veux dire, dans cette salle enfin vous voyez...

\- En effet.

\- Je pense que ses lits sont plus confortables que ceux dans les dortoirs. Une confirmation ?...

Alice soupira.

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de raconter des bêtises pour cacher votre envie de m'embrasser. Ne perdons pas de temps. Embrassez-moi, comme ça ça sera fait et on en parlera plus.

Le cœur de Charles rata un battement. Comprenant le mal aise qu'elle venait de troubler chez lui, elle éclata de rire.

\- Ou alors vous pouvez faire comme les autres, partir, reprit-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Bien sur que non qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Un long silence imprégna aussitôt la salle. Alice sursauta presque quand elle sentit la main du télépathe caresser délicatement sa joue puis ferma doucement les yeux afin d'apprécier au maximum cette sensation de douceur et de bien-être. Charles constata par sa respiration qu'elle était plus détendue et par le sourire discret qui s'affichait sur son visage, prouva qu'elle aimait ce contact. Il prit un long moment de plaisir à l'observer. Il la trouvait tellement belle, si douce, elle l'avait manqué. Ses yeux glissèrent vers ses lèves fines et bien dessinés puis instinctivement, mouilla ses propres lèvres avec sa langue puis soupira. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser.

Alice ouvrit doucement les yeux puis soupira de tristesse. Il se trouvait prés d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Charles, qui avait appris de sa cécité, fronça les sourcils puis passa doucement ses mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

\- Professeur je.. Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix cassée.

Le télépathe déposa son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune mutante avant de les capturer avec les siennes.

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux puis au bout de quelques secondes, quand elle réalisa ce qu'il se passa, les referma doucement, enlaça le télépathe avant de soupirer de bonheur. Ce premier baisé n'était pas celui qu'elle avait toujours rêvée, puisqu'elle pensait le faire dans un endroit plus romantique, mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle s'en moquait en fait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était que le temps s'arrête rien que quelques heures, le temps qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement de ce moment qu'elle avait tant attendu.

Elle aimait Charles, c'était une évidence, et lui aussi. Depuis le début. Cette retrouvaille était inexplicable, magique.

Les lèvres du Professeur X caressaient avec infinie douceur les siennes. Quand leurs langues commençaient à se toucher, puis jouer ensemble de manière à coquine, Alice ne pouvait pas se retenir de gémir de plaisir, et Charles également. Le cœur des deux mutants battaient de plus en plus vite et leurs souffles commencaient à manquer. Charles recula doucement, contempla sa belle qui avait les pommettes toutes rouges et les yeux brillants puis se mit à soupirer de bonheur.

Alice était tellement heureuse qu'elle se demandait si tout cela était réel. Si c'était le cas, si Charles était bien ici, prés d'elle, comment allait-il réagir quand elle lui expliquera sa cécité, le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une fille qui ne pourrai jamais plus le voir, sauf si Eileen, par miracle, se décide à la lui rendre ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela, souffla le télépathe d'une petite voix. Je suis au courant de tout.

Il se mit une nouvelle fois à rire face à la tête de cette dernière. Le cœur de la jeune mutante rata un battement. Évidemment, pensa-t-elle, il s'était permis de lire dans ses pensées ! Quel impolitesse !

\- Et non, je l'ai su bien avant de me permettre de lire en vous...

Alice lui balança un oreiller en plein visage en soufflant un " _Et qu'êtes vous en train de faire monsieur le culotté ?_ _!_ _"_ Même aveugle, apparemment elle savait encore viser ! Charles ne lui manqua pas de lui en faire la remarque.

Alice se redressa doucement afin de s'asseoir, aidée par le télépathe.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire à présent, chuchota-t-elle en avançant ses jambes vers son torse.

Charles haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que nous allons devoir nous renseigner plus en profondeur sur les intentions Apocalypse.

Alice souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Etait-il aussi stupide que cela quand il le voulait ?!

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de nous.

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix plus rapide.

\- Mais je sais exactement qu'elles sont ses intentions.

Le télépathe ouvrit doucement la bouche fasse aux premiers mots de la mutante avant de se mettre à rougir. Alice posa doucement son menton sur ses genoux, puis même aveugle, réussi à plonger son beau regard sombre dans celui intimidé du télépathe.

Un regard que le mutant trouvait irrésistible. Un regard qui le rendait fou.

\- Je...Je me doute bien.. Vous m'en direz plus quand... Bredouilla Charles.

Il se retourna afin de reprendre discrètement sa respiration et contrôler les battements de son coeur qui menaçaient d'exploser. Cette mutante avait vraiment le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. Elle portait robe coloré, trés légère et la position dont elle se tenait laissait apparaître un bout de tissus en velours dont le télépathe essayait avec difficulté d'esquiver du regard. Alice était comme une créature à la fois innocente que provocante.

Il avait très envie de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres, goûter une fois de plus le goût fruité qu'elles dégageaient, mais il se retint. Aucune autre personne n'avait réussi à le mettre dans un état pareil, elle avait entièrement séduit le télépathe, du fait qu'elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres.

Elle le rendait tout simplement heureux.

\- Charles...

Il se mit à hoqueter de surprise. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. Voir jamais. Les battements de son cœur reprenaient le dessus puis ses pommettes rougissaient de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se retourna puis se mit à glousser quand il croisa son regard sérieux.

\- Parce que vous me l'avez... Demandez ?

Elle haussa aussitôt un sourcil.

\- Dois-je alors comprendre que vous embrassez toutes les filles qui vous le demandent ?

\- Non !

Il se rua vers elle puis attrapa rapidement sa main avant de la caresser avec des gestes maladroits.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça...Je...

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi...

Alice leva les yeux au ciel avant de sauter du lit.

\- Génial...

Le télépathe se mordit la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été maladroit dans ses mots puis s'insulta intérieurement. Il secoua la tête, puis inquiet, la rattrapa, mais elle lui répondit séchement qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

Elle le repoussa pour qu'il la lâche, mais au même moment, elle trébucha puis tomba par terre.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider. Murmura Charles en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Elle le repoussa une énième fois et cette fois si, se cogna contre une fenêtre en lançant au passages quelques mots fleuris.

Le télépathe ferma brievement les yeux, souffla fasse à l'entêtement de cette dernière avant d'attraper doucement son bras.

\- Vous en avez besoin, laissez-moi vous aider, permettez-moi d'être votre guide.

Alice ferma les yeux puis décontracta tous ses muscles. Il avait raison, elle avait besoin d'aide, seule, elle ne pourrait pas y arriver. Elle maudissait Eileen et jura intérieurement qu'elle paiera. Il déposa un bras sur son épaule puis avança doucement vers la sortie. Il pouvait lire en elle, puis comprenait le sentiment de la jeune mutante. Même si grâce à elle il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir et espérait vraiment la retrouver afin qu'elle lui rendre ce qu'elle lui à pris.

\- Où voulez-vous que je vous emmène ? Demanda Charles d'une voix douce.

\- Je veux voir Hank.

Elle pouvait sentir sa main se resserrer sur son bras puis entendre que sa respiration avait changé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment, il était jaloux.

\- Lui au moins peut résoudre mon problème.

Comprenant ou elle voulait en venir, il hocha la tête puis desserra son étreinte.

\- Eileen ne reviendra pas, et moi, je ne veux pas rester indéfiniment aveugle !

\- Vous ne le serriez plus pour très longtemps, vous avec ma parole.

Elle se mit à sourire puis se laissa guider.

 _A suivre..._


End file.
